Wind in Her Sails
by Musings By Char
Summary: Sookie is having strange dreams which have her questioning life & her relationships. She realizes she has to take control of her life or else. She will have to battle her own fears, Eric's emotions, & a possible new enemy or two.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for joining me on this first adventure. Any characters created by Charlaine Harris remain her exclusive property. I will have a few of my own characters added later in the story.

**The Wind in Her Sails **

Chapter 1

Sookie stretched lazily in the sunshine as it streamed through her bedroom window bathing the room in its glow. She wanted to stay in bed snuggled in her comforter basking in the warmth and the peace. She was happy to finally have a day off and was determined to enjoy every minute of it. After the crazy things that had been going on, she needed some quite time for herself to think about everything that had happened the previous week. Lately, it seemed like there were never enough hours in the day much less any peace and quiet for herself. It had been that way ever since vampires had entered her life.

Her thoughts quickly skipped to the one person she couldn't quit thinking about, a certain tall, blond, Viking.

"Eric..." She whispered softly as his image came racing to her mind.

She felt a surge in the bond as if he heard her call. Then just as quickly as she could, she pushed all thoughts of him aside. She did _not_ want to think about _him_ now - not before she had time to sort out everything. It probably left her in a dangerous position of some sort, it usually did when dealing with the supernatural world. Several of her friends wouldn't appreciate the her opinion, but it was true whether it involved the Vampires, Weres, or shoot now even the Were-Panthers which her brother, Jason, had now become. Sookie sighed, pushing the blankets to the side and slid out of bed.

"Ok enough" she mumbled. She had big plans today and it didn't involve any thoughts about vampires except for the one that really mattered, Eric, but first things first. She'd decided to splurge on a _personal day _which included a bit of self pampering before anything else.

She also realized she needed to quit avoiding the blood bond and her _bonded_. Her heart ached a little and tears escaped the corner of her eyes as she longed for _her_ Eric. She missed their time together, when he didn't remember his true self, the Sheriff of Area 5, and she'd become the center of his world. Drying her tears, she shook her head. She needed to get control of herself and get on with the day.

The day before, she decided that it was time she started running her own life instead of letting it run her. Sookie was sick and tired of just waiting for things to happen, going along for the ride, then later dealing with the aftermath the best way she knew. She remembered one of Gran's many pearls of wisdom she was fond of quoting, "You can't always control the wind, but you can control your sails". Sookie was tired of someone else always trying to control her "sails" therefore controlling her life. It was time to start taking charge of her own life and it started today. No more reacting and running, she had done that way too long. She would probably make a lot of mistakes, but they would be _her_ mistakes, and no one else's.

"Yep, today is the day," Sookie said to herself as she started gathering up her new bubble bath and started towards the bathroom. Her first decision was to enjoy a nice long relaxing bath before she would tackle the rest of her day.

An hour later, after soaking until the bubbles had disappeared, Sookie's stomach started growling. She stepped out of the bath, pulling the plug as she stood. She moisturized her skin with a new wonderful smelling lotion that was part of the bath set she had splurged. She loved the scent of it and the bubble bath. It reminded her of the smell of Gran's flowerbeds right after it rained. She thought about her plans for the day and knew Gran would approve of the new course she had set. She couldn't explain it, but somehow Sookie just _knew_ that it was imperative that she start facing everything going on in her life. She didn't understand the feelings guiding her new attitude but her instincts had been throwing red flags up everywhere and _this_ time she was going to listen.

Sookie finished up in the bathroom, drying her hair a bit and putting it up in a casual clip then went to get dressed. She picked out her favorite pair of jeans and a comfy, lightweight, periwinkle blue, sweater getting dressed quickly and heading to the kitchen searching for her roommate, Amelia. She wanted to tell her about the plans and the new found sense of personal direction. Sookie found her in the kitchen scrubbing something, as usual. Amelia was almost pathological about cleaning. Any time she was nervous or upset she cleaned. She dipped into her friend's mind to make sure she wasn't upset, her roomy was just a bit bored and waiting for her with big plans.

"Great!" She thought, today was one time she didn't want anything to mess up her plans.

She didn't want to leave Amelia bored and lonely, but something in her own heart told her it was important to keep her focus and stay on task no matter what. Amelia heard Sookie behind her and swung around with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Girl, I'm glad you are finally getting around I have some great news and have been waiting forever for you to get up." Sookie smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee and grabbing some fruit out of the fridge.

"Mornin' hon, whatcha need?" She sat down with her breakfast; _we_ll _actually it would be brunch... _

_"Geeze when did it get that late." __She _thought to herself sitting down at the kitchen table. Amelia put down her cleaning rag taking off the ugly yellow gloves.

"Well, there is a new boutique opening up in downtown Shreveport and I thought we could have a girl's day out with some shopping and maybe dinner later. I know after all the vampire drama this week I need some pampering and I'm sure you do too." Amelia sat down with her own cup of coffee and looked at Sookie expectantly.

It was obvious that she really wanted to spend the day together, sharing some lighthearted girl time and Sookie thought it did sound a lot more fun than being alone. When she thought about a day out with her bestie, she was almost ready to agree to go scrapping her own plans. She continued eating her fruit, giving herself more time to think.

"Well are you just going to sit there and eat? What do you think Sook?"

Taking a sip of her coffee, Sookie refocused herself and realized that she couldn't take the easy way out; not any more. She didn't understand it, but she knew deep in her heart that she couldn't go with Amelia. She didn't know why it was so important, but she just had a gut instinct that she needed to stick with her own plans.

"Amelia, hon I would love to have a girls day out and I know we both deserve one, but I've made plans already and I really have to keep them. I don't want to get into it yet but just let me say that I think a lot depends on it" Sookie took another drink from her cup and finally looked up to see Amelia's reaction.

"Oh I guess if you already have plans we'll just have to do a rain check, " and with that Amelia picked up the cleaning supplies and looked as if she were going to start giving the kitchen counters yet another cleaning.

"Hey I have a great idea, why don't you treat yourself to a beauty day. I have a coupon from the salon we liked so much in Shreveport for a free full day of beauty. Pam gave me a few of them and I haven't had time to use any of them. Why don't you treat yourself and maybe you could ask Trey out for a nice dinner at that cute French restaurant you've been wanted to try" Sookie gathered her dishes and started cleaning them quickly waiting for Amelia's response.

"What's gotten into you Sook, since when do you pass up a girl's day out? What's going on?" Amelia looked at her curiously. She stared at her roommate a few minutes and decided to share everything. She knew Amelia would be surprised at how determined she was about her day.

"Don't think I'm crazy Ok? Because it's going to sound kinda strange, but I trust that you will just listen and support me?" Sookie took a deep breath and continued as Amelia readily nodded her head in agreement.

" Ever since the night of the Nevada takeover, I've been having this nagging feeling that I need to do something, I'm not sure what it is but I know that I have to figure out what's going on with my life. I know that sounds so cliché, but I just get a sense that if I don't face my feelings for Eric, this crazy blood bond , and even Quinn, I will make some mistakes which may have horrible consequences." Amelia looked at her, eyes wide with surprise.

"I've even been dreaming of this stuff, coming up to a pair of roads and having to pick one, even a crazy game show one that I had to pick curtain one, two or three. It's been like this the whole week." Amelia walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Sookie, I had no idea why didn't you tell me" She shrugged off the hug and started pacing a bit….

"That's the crazy thing Amelia; it's not upsetting me-it's just kinda there saying I _have_ to choose something, a path, a course, a direction. I know I've been running from my feelings, from Eric, and the blood bond; what it all means or doesn't mean to me. I realize I've been just riding the wind and letting it take me where it wants. I can't do that any more I don't know why, but I know in my heart that I have to face myself, make some choices, and it starts today. I wish I could explain it better, but I can barely understand it myself." She sat down rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

"Sookie I think I know what you are talking about, it's like you are having a personal epiphany that demands action. That happened to me when I moved here with you. I don't know what's happening exactly, but I do know my wards are still in place so no one is getting through, maybe its your intuition."

Amelia sat down next to her and took Sookie's hand. "It will be okay, I realize how hard this is especially facing things when all you want to do is run, but I know if you don't listen to your instincts you will regret it. I know when I ignored mine I ended up with a cat for a boyfriend. Do what you need, and I think I'll take you up on that beauty day and I'm going to ask Trey out, heck who knows maybe that's part of the cosmic plan here?" Amelia sat back and smiled. Sookie reached over and hugged her friend.

"What made me think you wouldn't understand, I should have known better! Thank you for your support. I promise we will have a whole girl's weekend soon, maybe we can even invite Pam!" With that thought both women started giggling at the thought of Pam doing anything _girly_ she was just sooo tough and aloof sometimes.

Amelia shook her head and stood up. "Well I'm going to call Tray then I'm heading to Shreveport." Sookie hugged her friend again, handed her the coupon, and then quickly headed to her bedroom to gather up the a few things she would need for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

I felt a bit more relaxed about my day after I talked with Amelia. It always surprised me a little when someone "got me". I tossed my ipod, journal and my favorite quilt in a bag. I grabbed a couple of bottles of water and my purse heading out the door. I knew _exactly_ where I was going.

The place I was headed wasn't far just a few miles outside of Bon Temps and Gran had been the one to introduce me to the wonderful spot. It became our special place and I often wondered if she had met my real grandfather there on occasion. I knew for me it was a one of my favorites.

I drove to the other side of town and took the country road that led me straight to the area. I pulled the car off the road into the field, grabbed my things, and then set off on the trail that led into the woods. The path soon became surrounded by the forest, and as I walked the hundred yards or so I inhaled deeply. Fresh pine was one of my favorite smells and memories of past times flooded my mind.

As I neared my destination, the trees started thinning and eventually I stood facing a beautiful, crystal, clear lake. Gran had said that it was spring fed and that was why it always stayed so clear. We spent many an afternoon here having our girl talks. This place was where she brought me to tell me about my parents death, this was also where she brought me when she told me about the birds and the bees. I laughed as I remembered our _chat. _It had been interesting to say the least and I don't know who was more embarrassed her or me.

I knew if she were still alive we would've had a lot more times here together. That's why I had chosen to come here. I guess I had hoped that in some way she could help me figure out what going on with everything in my life. I spread out the quilt, dropping the rest of my stuff as I sat down and stretched my legs out in front of me. I grabbed a bottle of water, taking a sip and then pulled out my new journal.

I had never really written much before, but Tara had bought me it as a gift after one of our girl talks. She thought it would help me get some focus on my _relationship issues_ as she called them. I had to smile remembering her comment. I didn't have relationship - issues I had relationship catastrophes. At least it seemed like that to me. I mean what else would the relationships with Bill and then Quinn be called! Now, I was blood bonded with Eric, and I wasn't sure I even understood what that meant much less if it was a good or a bad thing. I knew I had to quit running from him; and our bond. It was time I started becoming a woman who embraced life and not hid from it.

I grabbed a pen out of my bag and opened up my new journal. I started writing a list of positive aspects of my relationships with Bill, and Quinn. Next, I made a list of what had gone wrong as well as the problems and my issues. My friends wouldn't have believed how focused I was with all this if they could knew what I was doing. I grinned to myself and knew they had better get used to it because they would be seeing a much more decisive Sookie in the future. At the least, I was going to give it my best shot, and as Gran always said "in for a penny in for a pound." I quickly finished my mistakes list for Bill and Quinn and geeze was it a lot longer than I realized.

I took a break lying back on the quilt, and watched the lake. A few fish jumped around a bit and birds swooped down to catch the bugs off the water. It was all so peaceful; I sighed. Peace was something I hadn't had for a long time, not since the first night I had laid eyes on Bill Compton.

Sitting up, I picked up my pen and continued writing. I mulled over the events of my relationship with Bill, and I felt the familiar twinge of regret. I knew he had his orders from the queen, but he didn't have to lead me in so deep did he? I definitely had only seen what I had wanted to see. I guess I was so lonely that I was a bit desperate for company and the quiet! Oh mercy the quiet was so wonderful. I guess it was fate and I was stronger having survived his betrayal. That was easier to admit now; then not so much.

Bill would always have a special place in my heart. He was my first real love, my first everything. A girl just doesn't forget that. But he was definitely my past no matter how much he wanted me I could never fully trust him again. I never thought I would get over him, but then came the night I found Eric running on the road.

_My Eric_, as I referred to the vampire with amnesia. It was a time when he existed without all the vampire politics, and manipulations; just the man, the sweet, beautiful, sexy man. Of course he was still a vampire, but he was more in touch with his humanity. He was who I wished could have stayed and been mine. But it didn't work out that way and part of me still mourned the loss. Boy, that hurt to think about, no wonder I'd been avoiding it. I still wanted my Eric, I jumped up in surprise at the revelation. I was stunned, I hadn't realize how much I still missed him, wanted him, and yes loved him. Talk about being confused. I wondered if that's why I had been drawn to Quinn.

Now thinking about it, I had to admit it Quinn had some of the same characteristics that drew me to Eric. He was powerful, and had the same take charge attitude Eric did. He was sexy as hell with a bit of danger attached. No matter how much I hated it, I realized I had defiantly tried to get over _my _Eric with Quinn. I guess that's why it hadn't been as hard to let him go when he betrayed me; he had always been the substitute.

As I sat there being honest with myself, I knew the puzzle I was scared to solve was really simple and it all could be summed up in four letters, Eric. The million dollar question I kept asking and avoiding at the same time was simple; was Eric Northman and _my Eric_ one and the same? Could _my_ Eric be buried somewhere inside of that smooth , manipulative , predator that was the Sherriff of Area 5 and how much was I willing to chance to find if he was?

I dropped my journal and pen to rub my temples. I was starting to feel the tension build in my neck. I tried to massage the stiffness away and my mind quickly remembered the last massage I had enjoyed. It was with Eric right before the meeting with Nevada.

That night I hadn't known how anything was going to turn out, hell I hadn't even known if we were going to come out of the mess alive. Of course Eric knew what I was feeling because of the blood bond, and he had tried to calm me down and give me some comfort during a quick embrace. He'd massaged the tension out of my neck and surprisingly been able to make me feel better.

I shook my head as I remembered that moment. Eric had made me feel safe even in the midst of all the chaos. I hadn't really thought about it till now, but I realized how safe I had felt just having him there. I guess I had to admit that I felt safer when Eric was near. I think part of it was the blood bond but maybe not all. Even in crisis he was who I turned to for comfort and safety. Accepting these feelings was pretty important and I couldn't believe I hadn't faced them till now.

With the acknowledgment of my feelings, I had to kick my figurative butt for just sitting around waiting for Eric to make a move. Of course he had a lot going on, and I knew gaining back all his memories of our time together had some kind of crazy impact on him. I could feel his confusion and stress through the bond. Maybe the best way to deal with this was just to face it head on.

Startled, I wondered if I was really thinking about confronting Eric with all this? I started to breathe faster and before I knew it I was about to hyperventilate, working myself up into quite a state. Just then I heard a "pop" and glanced over to see Claudine looking down at me.

"Sookie, take deep, slow breaths, you will pass out if you hyperventilate and even though I'm in a rush I'm dying to know what all this is about". She waved her arm motioning around us and to my journal.

I started taking deeper breaths and soon I was breathing normally. I glanced at Claudine, my fairy godmother; well the fairy part was true. She had been appointed to take care of me by my great grandfather, Neill, and I thought of her as my own fairy godmother. As usual, she stood there dressed to the nines, looking like something off a runway.

"Claudine you are not dressed for a picnic, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to buy a little time but she was way too quick for me.

"Cousin, I felt distress and popped in to check on you, but you aren't going to get out of it that easy. What's going on and why are you here?" She sat down carefully smoothing her skirt but looking a bit out of place. She stared straight at me waiting for an answer. "I know what this place means to you so something must be up."

Taking a deep breath, I started to tell her all about my recent dreams, and the _feeling_ that I had to get my life in order which included making some hard decisions. She sat there listening intently and I could see the wheels in her mind turning.

"So Claudine what do you make of all this or am I just having a breakdown of some sort." I sat back and waited patiently for her response.

"Sookie, one of the things that two natured creators learn very quickly is to rely and trust their instincts. If they are telling you to do something specific, then you need to listen to them. The dreams are interesting though. I've had a few of my own lately but I can't imagine their connected."

Claudine snapped her fingers and two delicious looking drinks popped into her hands. "Here you go try this it's my latest creation and this is a perfect place for it." I took the delicious looking fruit drink from Claudine and took a sip.

"Oh this is just wonderful it tastes like sunshine in glass, thanks. But I want to know what you've been dreaming about I'm curious. " I took another drink and waited.

"I'm not going to bore you with all the details and being Fae we do dream a little differently, but Claudette has been coming to me. She doesn't say anything which is kinda strange since she's in _Summerland,_ and I know we can't talk to each other; I guess I'm just missing her." Claudine sighed and then shook her head.

"Ok enough of this carrying on, let's finish our drinks and I have to be on my way, what about you? " She arched her eyebrow and looked at me questioningly.

"That's what started making me hyperventilate, I know I have something I need to face. I just have to grab the bull by the horns or in this case the vampire by the fangs and have a long serious talk with Eric. I know you don't love the idea of me being involved with vampires, but it's too late and I have go where my heart leads me." I looked over at my cousin hoping she would understand.

"Sookie, I think he cares about you. I don't know how much, but I guess that's what you are going to find out. I just want you to be happy and safe." Claudine reached over and gave me a quick hug and then stood pulling me with her.

"Well I'm off, Claude has a new act he wants me to see before he opens it at the club. Remember Hon, be true to yourself and your instincts and you'll be ok. It's not always easy, but you can do it. I'm glad to see you aren't running any more." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then with a "pop" was gone.

I stood looking out towards the shimmering water, thinking about what Claudine had said and everything that I had written or played out in my mind. There really wasn't a choice. I looked in the direction of the sun, it would be setting in about a half hour. If I was lucky Eric would be up already.

I gathered up my new journal, and the rest of my stuff as well as the quilt. I stuffed them all in the bag I had brought and headed toward the car . When I slid into the drivers seat I quickly pulled the phone out of my pocket and started texting Eric.

"Hey are you awake?" I drummed on the steering wheel while I waited to see if he was going to answer.

Sometimes he would be up early and every once in awhile he would text me. Usually it was when he needed something. I shook my head, that wasn't totally true but it didn't matter now. I was about to give Eric Northman the shock of his 1000 year old life. I was going to confront him and face our relationship head on instead of running. He wouldn't know what had hit him. I didn't have to wait long, before my phone dinged with a text notice.

"Lover, I am here what is wrong?"

I quickly responded "why do you think something's wrong?" pushing send I waited for his response.

"I have felt your emotions throughout the day and it has not been a peaceful one for either one of us."

Well _crap, crap, crap_ the damned bound I didn't even think about it giving him a heads up oh well at this point I didn't really care. But how was I going to do this without tipping him off. I quickly typed a response.

"I have just been spending some time by myself and learning to journal, nothing is wrong but I'd like to see you tonight. I need to talk to you about something."

I hit send and just about jumped out of the car to start pacing I was so nervous.

"Why so nervous if nothing is wrong?" _Damn_ the stupid bond.

"Well I really want to talk to you about something and I'm afraid you'll be too busy to see me tonight. I guess that must be what you are picking up on" I typed out in response. I took a deep breath. I had to get myself calmed down before that stupid bond gave everything away. My phone dinged and I quickly read his response.

"Now you have me intrigued lover, Sandy and Victor will be here but you are my bonded and they know this so they will understand me making time for you. If it could I would rather it wait, but if not by all means come to Fantasia tonight. "

"Alright I will see you at 7pm "I responded. Almost instantly my phone dinged.

"You are in a hurry aren't you, that is less than 2 hours what is the rush?" I started typing again; I had to hurry so I could get home and clean up a little bit.

"Eric, quit asking so many damn questions, I have something I want to talk to you about. Leave it at that till I see you. I will be there between 7 and 7:30 bye." I started the car and headed back towards Bon Temps , the phone dinged with another message I slowed down and glanced at it.

"I look forward to your arrival with anticipation lover."

I threw the phone into the seat next to me and started driving with a purpose. If I was going to make it there by 7:30 I was going to have to push it. I had already had a bath so all I needed to do was fix my hair, put on a little makeup and change then I was good to go . I tried to keep my mind focused and what I was going to wear so I wouldn't start thinking about what I was about to do.

I was trying to keep my emotions under control so Eric couldn't pick up anything in the bond. I was also trying to remember everything I had learned about deep breathing and "finding my happy place". I really had to be in control tonight and I needed Eric to be genuine with me The masks would have to come off. I had already faced myself , now I was about to be exposed and vulnerable to him and I'd have to get him to do the same for me. I had to know if _my_ Eric was as much a part of the Eric Northman I knew. I hoped he was or one of us was going to be broken hearted.

I shook my head, "Ok keep it light Sookie." I mumbled to myself or I was going to blow the whole thing.

I turned the radio on and sang with it trying to keep myself distracted. Soon I was pulling up to the house. I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs into the house. I threw everything on the couch and went to my room to get ready. I curled my hair and left it hanging down in loose curls; I put on some light makeup and then went to the closet to find something to wear. I didn't want my outfit to give me away, I didn't want to dress up too much but I didn't want to go to casual either.

I pulled out a sun dress I had just bought at Terra's Togs. It was sapphire blue, and looked great with my tan and hair. It was simple and understated and yet not too casual. It was perfect for the look I wanted. I went with simple jewlery, just a nice pair of earrings, and then the matching wrap and shoes and I was almost ready to head to Shreveport.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and was happy with the image that returned my smile. I seemed to look a little different. Maybe it was just in my mind, but I could see a new confidence in the look that greeted me. Looking back at me was a woman that knew what she wanted and was going after it. There was something very empowering about that thought. I smiled to myself as I headed out the door grabbing my purse and wrap on the way out .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SPOV

As I headed toward Shreveport I turned the radio on to something light and relaxing. I was still trying to keep myself relaxed and so far it seemed to be working. I wasn't sure what the reason for the calm was, but I think it had to do with taking control for myself. There was a power there that I hadn't realized. I didn't want myself to get to philosophical and start _feeling_ things because that would mean Eric would start feeling them too, so I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my mind and continued singing along with the radio.

Before I realized it, I was pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot. My heart skipped a beat, and then quickened, and I took a few slow, deep, breaths. I wanted to keep Eric in the dark as much as possible when it came to how I was feeling at least until I had a chance to really talk to him. I decided to go through the front entrance; Eric would sense my presence either way so it didn't matter. I also wasn't sure if he would be able to see me right away or if I was going to be _fit in _around other business.

I walked in and Pam noticed me in line right away, "Sookie you don't ever stand in line!" She grabbed my hand and half drug me to a table near Eric's throne. "My, don't you look positively good enough to eat; what do we owe the honor tonight?" Pam said showing a bit of fang as she motioned for me to take a seat.

"Oh Eric didn't tell you I was coming in tonight?" I was a bit surprised. I thought Eric told Pam almost everything, maybe I was wrong. "I have something I need to discuss with Eric, and he said to go ahead and come over." I looked around at the growing crowd and as a waitress came by I ordered a gin and tonic, my usual. One drink would be all I would be having tonight since I was driving.

Pam was watching me closely across the table. "So Sookie are you going to tell me why you are here I'm dying of curiosity? I can't believe Eric didn't say anything to me about you coming. I'm actually surprised he even had you come tonight since we are expecting Sandy and Victor any time." The waitress brought my drink and quickly left giving me an excuse to keep Pam waiting. I took a sip and then met her eyes.

"Pam it's not really that big of deal I want to talk to Eric about something and I would just prefer to leave it at that for now. Later I'll talk to you more about it. " I glanced down at my drink again and then looked up to see her narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hmm, well interesting enough your luscious roommate called me earlier to see if she could borrow something for a date tonight. Imagine my surprise when she said you had treated her to the day of beauty, but hadn't come along. I asked her why and all she would say was that you had a _date_ with yourself and now here you are waiting for Eric, I don't know but it all sounds like something is rotten in Denmark." Pam motioned the waitress and ordered a True Blood A+, then turned to look at me.

"Pam I have nothing to tell you and I'm leaving it at that, I think you have been watching too much Buffy and are seeing plots all around you. I'm just here to talk to Eric, that's all I'm saying." I met her eyes and pasted on a smile.

"Fine Sookie be that way, but I want all the dirty details as soon as you get done with Eric. I won't take no for an answer. "She grinned at me wickedly before taking a drink of her True Blood.

"Eric is here, I can sense him, is he busy or what? Do you have any idea?" I was changing the subject, in a not so subtle manner.

"I'm not sure what he's doing and I'm actually surprised he hasn't come out here yet knowing that you're here. Maybe he's waiting on you to go to him." She grinned at me and winked.

Normally I would have risen to the bait and played the game but not tonight, "Oh well if that's the case then I'm going to go back to the office. Only if you are sure he's not busy? I rose and gathered my wrap and purse.

"Sookie, what's going on? You have an air about you tonight, something is different." She let her eyes roam over me in appraisal. "By the way, great dress-it hugs you entirely in the right places and the color is perfect on you."

I knew she really appreciated it because her fangs had run down even farther than when she greeted me. I laughed, and started towards the office. "Thanks Pam; you know how to turn a girl's head." I winked at her as I left table – my determination to see Eric still strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanted to say again a big THANK you to all my helpers and to my great Beta, Jade. Girl you rock! I have posted links for all the beautiful furniture in Eric's "secret office" boy was window shopping fun! Thanks for the great feedback and encouragement

Hugs and Blessings Char

SPOV

Chapter 4

I pushed through the crowd and was soon facing Eric's office I took a deep breath. "Come in Sookie, it's opened," He responded before I even had a chance to knock. I took a deep breath; opened the door then shut it softly.

Suddenly I started to panic and my hands began shaking. Eric must have felt my anxiety because he reached my side in a flash. "Lover what is it? What is wrong?" He started to pick me up but I resisted.

"No I'm Okay. I just need to sit down a minute." The next thing I knew I was sitting on the couch with him kneeling in front of me, questions filling his eyes.

"Eric, I'm okay, really," I reached up, nervously running my fingers through a stray curl. "I think maybe this was a mistake. I can see that you're working and I can wait for a time when you aren't so busy. I'm probably interrupting you now. Pam said Victor and Sandy will be here soon and I know I can't get in the way of that. So, I tell you what, I'll take a rain check on our meeting and you can just call me when you have some time." I started to stand up. He stood up and watched me with a suspicious look on his gorgeous face.

"You are right, I am really busy, but I can make time for you. Sookie, I've been wondering all evening what you've been doing today. I have had some," he paused, as if searching for a word, "interesting emotions come across the bond earlier. Sit and tell me about your day." He sat down on the sofa and pulled me back down to face him.

I sat back into the cushions and took a deep breath. "Be brave Sookie you can do this," I mumbled to myself, of course forgetting about vampire hearing.

"Lover, what do you have to be brave about?" Eric looked at me, his eyebrow crooked and his smile not quite reaching his eyes. He waited patiently.

"Never mind that. Eric how much time do we have that will be totally uninterrupted? I have something I need to talk to you about but it will take me about an hour. I'm willing to wait all night if I need too as long as I can get an hour _without _interruption." Still nervous I twisted my purse handle.

Eric sat looking at me, and within two minutes Pam was knocking on the door. "Master you summoned me?" She looked at us curiously. "Pam, Victor and Sandy have been delayed till midnight and I do not want to be disturbed for any reason until I give other orders. Handle everything in the club until I tell you otherwise." "Yes Master." Grinning slyly at me, Pam gave me the wickedest look as she closed the door behind her.

He held out his hand to me "I have some place more comfortable and private than this office." Taking my hand he led me to a bookshelf near the back wall. He flipped a couple of switches and A secret door slid open at the side of the bookcase. "Come Lover." He gently pulled me through the doorway and down a steep, well lit, stairway.

I heard the door behind me slide shut, and after a few more steps, the narrow stairway opened into a large room. I was surprised at the view that greeted me. It was nothing like how I imagined Eric's personal space. I guess I expected it to look like a playboy's _love nest,_ reeking of sex.

I found myself standing in a very warm, comfortable - even cozy - space. There was an entertainment center holding a large LCD TV and a stereo system. Facing it was a leather sectional with beautifully carved tables on each end and a low table in front. The leather was in a rich mocha brown, perfectly setting off the linen, crème papered walls. Beautiful artwork was displayed around the room.

Looking around, I noticed an intricately carved desk with a laptop sitting in the far corner of the room. Toward the back there was a huge four poster bed covered in a cream and brown silk duvet with matching pillows. There were a couple of night stands on either side and along the far wall there was a dresser and another doorway. My eyes were drawn to the bed but I quickly looked away, blushing and trying to keep my focus.

Then entire space spoke of elegance, warmth, and comfort. This was a space of a man that liked to live well and did so with a lot of class. That surprised me in a way but then it didn't. I knew there was more to Eric than met the eye. Looking around, all my trepidation suddenly disappeared and was replaced with hope.

He cleared his throat I guess to get my attention. "So what do you think of my personal office." I smiled and then glanced around.

"This is beautiful, I don't know what I was expecting but this wasn't it. I'm very pleasantly surprised. This is so warm and inviting. I feel so comfortable here." I took a step towards the sectional grabbing Eric's hand as I moved past him. "Let's sit down; I really need to talk to you."

Once again Eric gave me a look of speculation and surprise, but quickly replaced it with his sexiest smile. "Whatever you wish you are in control Lover ... at least for now." Eric continued smiling at me as I led him to the couch. We both sat down, shifting so we would be facing each other.

I took a deep breath, "So I have you wondering about what I was doing today, huh?" I looked up at him curious as to what he would say.

"Actually it's been quite an interesting day. You have been very busy emotionally today and now I am graced with an unexpected visit. I do not surprise very easily, but you have managed to do so a few times today. So, I am not going to say anything more until you are finished with whatever you wish to say." Eric sat back, a satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

I had no idea where to start so I just started at the beginning. "Well a couple of days ago I started having some really strange dreams; they weren't nightmares, but they were ones that didn't make a lot of sense to me. The strange thing is I would remember every one. I usually don't remember most of my dreams, but since this started I've remembered everything down to little details." I took a breath and Eric motioned for me to continue.

"Well these dreams were really kinda interesting because in each of them I had to make a choice. In one I was in a game show dressed in a funny costume and I had to pick a curtain. You know like that old series, 'Let's Make A Deal'."

Eric nodded his head in agreement "Yes, I believe I know the one you are referring to, continue."

Looking down I nervously clutched my skirt in my hands then met his eyes continuing. " The next few nights I had the same dreams. Either I would dream of going down a road, it splitting with me left standing there or I would dream about the game show theme. It made me start wondering what's going on because it's almost like something was trying to send me a message or something. I ran my hand down to smooth my dress.

"Have you had the witch check the wards on your house?" Eric looked at me in concern.

"Of course Eric that's the first thing I thought of and nothing is getting in." I looked at him then quickly looked away, continuing.

"So I started thinking that maybe something is going on with me." Eric started to interrupt but I held up a finger to his lips, "Let me finish and don't interrupt me okay?" He nodded his head; I noticed how his golden hair glistened even in the low light. I mentally shook myself and continued.

"Anyway, I wondered if maybe I needed to change how I did a few things. I don't know if you've realized it but I don't like to face stuff going on in my life sometimes."

At this comment Eric started laughing, "Oh Sookie - that is the biggest _understatement_ in the world."

He continued chuckling which started to really irk me. "I don't think this is a laughing matter at all. I'm here baring my soul and you are making fun of me. Buster I have half a mind to just forget this whole thing and go home."

I sat back into the couch crossing my arms in a huff. I was furious. Here I was doing one of the hardest things I had ever done and he was laughing at me. I couldn't believe it. Apparently this was a bad idea. "This was a mistake I am going home. I shouldn't have come here. I don't' know what I was thinking." I stood up quickly, but before I could take a step, Eric was standing next to me.

"Sookie I am not laughing at you or taking what you are saying lightly, I give you my word. I am just so happy that you have realized one of your biggest problems in relationships. I was laughing because I am delighted. This will make my life easier. Do not go; I will be good." Eric gave me that damn sexy look of his as his blue gaze burned into mine. I felt his desire through the look and the bond.

"Alright I won't go." I glanced up meeting his eyes, and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Good, now before you continue let me get us something to drink. I need a Royalty, what would you like?"

He quickly moved to the desk area as I sat down. I hadn't noticed but there was a small refrigerator and microwave tucked neatly by the side of the desk. "Just give me bottled water if you have one. I'm driving so I can't really drink" I sat back and watched him get our drinks, warming his Royalty Blend. Before I knew it he was seated next to me, handing me a bottle of water.

"Please continue" He waved in his high handed manner while I took a quick drink and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I realize that I have this issue with facing problems." I glanced over at him but he didn't even smile he just continued meeting my gaze. "So I thought maybe I am supposed to make some changes and face a few things." Eric quirked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at me. I definitely had his attention now.

I took another drink and continued, "So today I went somewhere to think and spend some time with myself." Eric's eyes didn't leave me and I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. I took a shaky breath. "I also decided to start something a friend had told me about, journaling. Tara told me it would help with all my _relationship issues." _ At this point Eric's eyebrow shot up even higher.

"So that's what I did today I journaled about my relationships and my feelings about all of it. I wrote about the mistakes I've made, how things have gotten so screwed up, what I need to do for myself, and how I'm going to fix all this mess and..." I trailed off after seeing the look on Eric's face. It seemed to be one of anger but I wasn't sure what I was feeling through the bond. I knew I had started rambling which wasn't helping. I didn't know what he was thinking but it wasn't good.

"Eric you promised me you would hear me out so please don't go off half cocked; all mad before I get completely done with what I have to say." I took another gulp of water, avoiding his eyes.

"I never go off half _cocked_ Sookie, I'm always _fully cocked_, but I will keep my word. Continue." He positively leered at me, but I could feel his tension as his sapphire eyes narrowed.

"Anyway I did a lot of journaling today, and thought about a lot of stuff including my relationships. I realize that of course Bill and I are totally and forever through. I will never fully trust him again no matter what he does. He never really put me first anyway." I looked at Eric and his head was nodding in agreement

"Good, Compton is a fool." He sounded smug, but his face was blank as he waited patently for me to continue.

"I started thinking about each one of my relationships. Alcide was never really more than a friend so that leaves just two others and Quinn. At the mention of the tiger's name Eric growled. I quickly held up my hand. "I realize now that I was just substituting Quinn, all along. That's why it didn't hurt much to give him up when he betrayed me with the Nevada Vamps. I know they had his mother and he didn't have a choice but it really should have upset me more than it did. My pride was hurt more than anything if I really want to be honest about it." I shook my head and laughed

"Lover, the tiger isn't worthy of you; Don't waste your time thinking about him." I looked up and smiled and reached over and caressed Eric's cheek with my palm. "Sometimes you say the sweetest things". He took my hand in his kissing my palm, then leisurely licking it. I closed my eyes in bliss but then quickly shook myself mentally. "Eric, please stop." He looked at me innocence personified and waggled his eyebrows. I shook my head and laughed.

"I'm running out of time here and I'm not quite through. This brings me back to my dreams. I just get this overwhelming feeling that if I don't face my feelings something terrible is going to happen. That's why I started all this today. I've been thinking about it non-stop for the last few days. I know it's lousy timing for you, but it's what I have to do. I have to face all this." I looked over at Eric.

"Sookie, I still do not understand. What did you do?" He watched me very carefully.

"That's why I'm here Eric; I have to tell you something. You know that Sam and I are really close, He's one of my best friends."

His eyes narrowed again and his gaze was frozen, "Continue"

"Well I have to admit that I do love him, but," He started growling and a hiss erupted from his lips. "You promised Eric," He was furious but didn't say a word and started running his finger through his hair. I knew he did this when he was upset and it really surprised me to see this reaction but I continued.

"Like I was saying, I love him, but it's just like a friend and a brother, nothing more." Eric's hand came back to his lap abruptly and he sat back watching me. Again I felt like a deer in the headlights. I cleared my throat.

"Eric that just leaves how I feel about you." I stood up and started to pace. "I know you've remembered our time together and I have to admit that I wish it wouldn't have ended." I stopped, staring at Eric for a moment, before moving to the couch and slumping down into it.

"Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head before continuing. Eric just sat staring at me; no help there. I sat up looking at him

"Honestly I'm most confused about you. I will admit to you that I started falling in love with _MY_ Eric but I don't know how much of him is inside you. I want to believe that you're the same man, just hiding behind all this vampire politics and manipulation, but honestly I don't know." I dropped my face to my hands.

"I think my Eric is in there somewhere, but I don't know if he's so far buried that he will never surface again. I'm terrified of that, but I have to know Eric; I have to face it no matter what the cost. " I made the last comment muffled between my hands. I glanced up at him and was shocked at what met my eyes. I started over to him, but suddenly there was a huge crash from above. Eric was out of his seat in a flash, flying up the stairs - yelling over his shoulder for me to stay where I was.


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say thanks to my helpers+. I wanted to get it up quickly and so I didn't wait on my beta all the mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am going to start on Chapter 6 ASAP and I need to warn you it's going to get interesting and maybe there will be a few twists and turns to keep you on your toes! Thanks for your support

Hugs

Char

Of course thanks to Charlaine Harris for her wonderful characters.

Chapter 5

EPOV

To say I was startled by the noise upstairs is stating it mildly. I was furious. It was the first time my bonded had really shared her feelings with me and we had been interrupted. Someone was going to pay for this I swore to myself as I flew up the stairs and punched in the security code. I barged into the room ready to attack. I was shocked by what met my eyes.

The office chair was turned over, papers were scattered all around, and Claude, the fairy, had my child on the ground holding her by the throat. I pulled him off of her, then pinned him against the wall. His feet barely touched the floor. "What is the meaning of this" I roared looking at both of them.

"Master I received a call from this fairy a few minutes ago saying he had to talk to you it was an emergency. He then popped into the office and when I refused to disturb you he attacked me." Pam hissed as she stood adjusting her clothes and hair. She was furious and ready to kill.

"Fairy what is the meaning of this." I was trying not to get distracted by the mesmerizing smell that was filling the room. I shook my head attempting to focus. I tightened my grasp on his throat.

"If you will put me down I will tell you." Claude tried to wriggle his way free. "My grandfather sent me and he's not going to be pleased with this reception."

I let him go and he tumbled to the floor. He quickly sprang to his feet. "Alright Fairy why did Niall send you to me? And you better make it quick as that intoxicating smell is making me think I might have to change my dinner plans." My fangs ran halfway down as the smell of fairy became overwhelming.

"Sookie's house was the site of a fae attack tonight. Luckily, no one was harmed as they couldn't penetrate the wards on the house, but Sookie's roommate called Niall to find her. Of course he knew she was here with you. He wanted me to give you the message to make sure Sookie was protected tonight. He said he would be calling tomorrow. The situation with the Fae War has escalated, and it seems that Sookie is in the center of it. If you have further questions contact Niall." Without waiting for a reply he popped out of sight.

Well so much for a quiet evening. I ran my hand through my hair turning to my child, "Pam I need some time with Sookie. Call and find out where Victor and Sandy are and explain the situation. Tell them I need to deal with this situation immediately. I will not be able to meet with them tonight. If there are any issues with the change, Victor may call me. I'm going to go back to my private office and speak with my bonded. This is not going to be an easy situation with which to deal."

Pam grinned at me, "Master you have a remarkable grasp of the obvious! Sookie is one of the most stubborn humans I have met, but she does keep things interesting." She licked her fangs and fluffed her hair.

I scowled at her but knew she was right. "Pamela, call Victor and Sandy. I will deal with Sookie." I opened the secret panel and flew back downstairs. I had barely entered the room before I was accosted.

SPOV

I didn't know what was going on in the office above me, but I thought I heard a familiar voice. Surely that couldn't be right! There would be no way Claude, my fairy cousin, would be at Fangtasia. First of all it was _way _too dangerous for fairies to be near one vampire much less several. Secondly, Claude was a bit self absorbed and I couldn't imagine why he would be looking for me. He didn't care about me one way or the other, mostly he just ignored me. I knew I had to be wrong.

I was about to start upstairs when I heard the bookshelf open and Eric appeared in the doorway. I ran to him, grabbed his arm, and shook it in my excitement. "Eric what is going on up there? What was all the noise? I thought I heard Claude, but that can't be right? Come on Eric, tell me what is happening!" I stood with my hands still tugging on Eric's arm, impatiently waiting for an answer.

EPOV

My mind was racing a thousand different directions as I watched Sookie pulling on my arm. I knew I needed to discuss the entire fae attack with her; however I was really more interested in continuing the conversation we were having earlier. I wanted to know more about her feelings for me. Her honesty about our relationship was surprising to me…and being a thousand years old I was not easily surprised. Once again though, this beautiful but troublesome woman had managed to completely throw me off balance. However, I would not be letting her see how her actions had caused this bewilderment and confusion.

Taking her hands in mine, I led her to the couch. "Sookie, calm down. Everything is under control. I will tell you what went on upstairs, but Lover, let us finish that conversation first, before we begin a new one." I began stroking her hand I was holding with my thumb. "

I believe you said it was very important and although I'm surprised by the turn of events I am also very happy by your change of attitude."

"Eric I can't concentrate now! I need to know what happened upstairs then later we can finish the other stuff." Sookie pulled her hand out of mine and sat back with her arms folded.

"I'm not going to change my mind, come on tell me what went on upstairs." She stared at me impatiently waiting for an answer. I knew she would insist on this discussion now. She would not let the happenings from upstairs drop so easily. Not Sookie, she was too stubborn. No matter how much I wished to continue our first conversation there was no dissuading her.

"Alright Sookie I'll tell you what has happened. I just wish you would have been reasonable about my request because once I tell you the other conversation will be forgotten for tonight. That bothers me, but Lover I know how stubborn you can be and I do not wish to argue with you."

I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed heavily. I turned back to her and took her hands in mine. "First Lover, I need you to remain calm and let me explain everything I know; then we will discuss the situation. Sookie, do you agree to remain calm?" I watched her closely.

"Eric quit with the stalling and tell me what in the world is going on. You are driving me crazy and just making it worse by keeping me waiting! Tell me! I will try and be calm as long as everyone is okay." Sookie was clinching my hands. I could see she was indeed escalating emotionally.

"Lover no one has been hurt, but tonight there was an attack on your home. Before you ask, the witch is perfectly fine. The wards she put up held and no one was able to enter." I was trying to use a soothing voice with Sookie as I didn't want to have more to deal with than I already had. My lover could be quite an emotional handful at times.

"Eric who attacked my house and what did they want?" She tried to pull her hands from mine, wanting to get up, but I held onto them firmly.

"Sookie if you will just stay calm I will relay all the information I have obtained. It will go much more quickly Lover if you will not interrupt till I am finished, then we can discuss it." I continued to hold her hands firmly.

"Do you agree?" She nodded her head so I continued.

"Earlier tonight there was a fairy attack on your home. They were trying to find you. From what the fairy, Claude, stated they have made you the center of this Fae War, but I do not know why. He was notified by Niall to come here tonight and to find me. Apparently, he knew you were here. The message delivered to me was about the attack and Niall requested that I provide for your safety tonight and tomorrow until he can contact you directly. I told the fairy to notify Niall that I would see to your safety."

I looked directly at Sookie daring her to challenge me on this. My bonded must have been very surprised or upset because she did not respond. She just nodded in agreement. It was then that I noticed her hands were trembling. The movement immediately caught my attention stirring something deep within my cold dead heart. I reached up and gently stroked her cheek.

"Lover, no one is going to harm you; I will not allow it. You will be safe; I will see to it." I swept a stray strand of hair behind her ear, a habit I had seemed to develop recently. "Do you believe me Sookie? Will you trust me?"

She looked at me with those incredible blue eyes which had filled with tears. If my heart had not already ceased beating, I knew that looking into those blue depths would surely have stopped it. I leaned forward and quickly pulled my bonded onto my lap.

SPOV

I felt so safe in Eric's arms. I was surprised when he sat me on his lap, wrapped his arms around me, then offered me comfort. It was such a rare thing for Eric to show his tender side to anyone- including me. I was so touched that the tears I was holding back trailed down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck, clinging tightly never wanting to let go. Unfortunately Eric must have thought I was _losing_ it because he arms tightened around me, and I felt his sudden apprehension through the bound.

I felt his cool breath against my ear as he whispered, "Lover, everything will be fine I promise. I will keep you safe." He continued holding me and started stroking my back. I sighed in contentment. Eric must have felt my pleasure through the bond because he pulled back from me and raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Lover?"

I quickly wiped the tears off my face, but I couldn't meet his eyes. I felt a little guilty for enjoying our closeness when he was just trying to comfort me. I felt a cool finger lift my chin and I opened up my eyes to find him looking at me inquisitively (word of the day) with a slight smile.

"Sookie, I do not understand the emotions in the bond but it seems you are happy? That is confusing as I know you were trembling in fear just a few moments ago. Now you seem hmm…perhaps contented is the word?" It felt like he was trying to look into my soul.

I tried to get up from his lap, but he wouldn't loosen his hold. I gave up and relaxed back in to his arms. I wasn't happy about it. "Eric I am scared and upset because it seems I can't get away from danger. I know how strong and powerful the Fae can be. I also know why this group hates me. However, I know you are very powerful and will keep me safe."

I glanced away fidgeting. Eric continued holding my chin between his cool fingers. "Lover, look at me. What else is wrong? I can feel you through the bond. Tell me what is the cause of these emotions I feel, and why are you so nervous?" He narrowed his eyes watching me closely.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "You know I came here tonight trying to turn over a new leaf. I wanted to take more control of my life and my relationships. I know we didn't finish our conversation, but I am determined to be more honest with myself so I'm not going to tell you I was just feeling safe. What I was feeling was happy and contented. I was surprised when you were so tender with me." I felt like I was drowning in his eyes, this scared the hell out of me but I continued. "It really touched me to see that soft side of you. It reminded me of _my_ Eric and it thrills me to see that maybe _he_ isn't as buried as I thought." I caressed the side of his face, loving the feel of his slightly rough skin on my palm.

Eric chuckled lightly "Oh Sookie, will you never cease to surprise me? I am so pleased you are beginning to trust and open up to me. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

He pulled back, his eyes burning into mine. "Lover I realize we have much to discuss. Unfortunately, now is not the most opportune time, not after this attack. I need to take you to the most secure place I know. We should do this quickly before there are any more assault attempts."

Eric suddenly slid his arm under my thighs and flew up the stairs. I looped my arms around his neck. "Where are you taking me?" Not that I honestly cared. Right now all I wanted to do was snuggle in my Viking's arms. There I had said it. I really had decided that I wanted him as mine. I just hoped it wouldn't end up costing me too much. I shook my head, "Where are we going Eric?" I asked again as he stepped back into the upstairs office.

Eric didn't respond just continued carrying me. We went through his office then out the back door. He only set me down when he had placed me in the seat of his corvette. "I'm taking you to my home."


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to thanks to all my "helpers' I appreciate each and everyone of you. Remember characters from SVM belong to Charlaine Harris I'm just borrowing them. Remember help me come up with a name for my wicked new fairy!

Chapter 6

SPOV

I couldn't believe Eric was taking me to his home. He had never invited me there and honestly hadn't even really discussed it with me. I knew that it was a very private issue for vampires. After all, it was where they spent most of their downtime. I looked over at him while he was driving, "Eric, I'm really kinda surprised that you are taking me to your house. I know how secretive vampires are about their homes."

He looked over at me and smiled slightly, "Lover you are correct, the location of a vampire's home is a sacred trust. It is where we are the most vulnerable. Only a very few know the location of my home, but I have known I could trust you for some time, lover. After today however, I am more certain than ever that I will never have anything to fear from you. I am also trying to make a gesture of trust- as you have made with me today. I realize how difficult it was to come to me and disclose your feelings." He reached over and stroked my cheek with his fingers.

"Sookie, I will not betray your trust. We have much to discuss, and now we have many more concerns, but you are safe with me in every way; I swear my life on it." Eric then made a _gesture _very unlike him; he reached down and tenderly held my hand. I looked up at him in surprise but couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. So far being upfront with Eric was really paying off.

_Somewhere in the woods near Bon Temps… _

"I cannot believe you have botched this so badly!" The beautiful redhead yelled while standing over a young, muscular, man. She swiftly kicked him in the side; "I should send you to your ancestors in the Summerlands!" She began pacing, clenching and unclenching her fists in anger.

"I am so tired of cleaning up your messes, can _no_ _one_ do things correctly? Now I have to come up with a plan to infiltrate the Viking's circle, and you know how _easy_ that is." She said with a sarcastic sneer, again kicking the young man still lying on the ground. He was curled in an almost fetal position. It was very clear who was in charge.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind!" she screamed, and the young fairy popped out of view.

The female fairy continued to pace slowly, eventually calming down. She snapped her fingers and a lounge chair appeared. She slid into it with an almost feline grace. Another snap of her fingers and a tall crystal glass of sparking liquid appeared in her hand. "Now to come up with a plan that is so clever it will even trick a thousand year old vampire. I must succeed so the rightful prince will take the throne, then soon after I will take my place as his queen." She said with a smirk.

She sipped her drink, stretched her lithe, yet curvaceous body before closing her eyes. "Yes I must come up with the perfect deception." Then with a slight pop the woods were empty once more.

SPOV

It seemed to take forever to reach Eric's house, but eventually we pulled into what looked like a very exclusive neighborhood. He drove up to the gate, entered his code, and continued through. He drove down the street, which was dotted on each side with Victorian styled lamp posts. I didn't see any homes, just a few roads leading off the main one.

"Where are your neighbors? I know this is a gated community, but where are all the homes?" I was looking from side to side; I wanted to see what kind of houses where built here so I wouldn't be totally shocked when we finally got to Eric's home.

"Sookie, each of these drives leads to a home. Each estate has at least four to five acres attached to it. It is one of the reasons I built my home here. It is convenient, very exclusive, and I don't have to deal with irritating neighbors, everyone here values their privacy. This is my drive." Eric turned off the street onto a paved lane which weaved through a wooded area.

Soon we arrived at another gate, this time manned with a guard. Eric waved his hand and the guard spoke to him as we passed. "Good evening Mr. Northman." Eric nodded politely and continued up the drive. "Interesting, you have a Were as a guard." I looked at Eric waiting for a response but all he did was raise his eyebrow and give me a sly grin.

As I looked back at the road we came to a sweeping curve and there bathed in moonlight stood Eric's home. It took my breath away. This was not just a home. "Eric, you live in a damn _castle_!" My voice squeaked as I was flabbergasted (word of the day). I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Wow I was really out of my depth; apparently I really didn't know Eric as well as I thought I did. My insecurities came rushing to the surface.

He must have felt them through the bond. "Lover, I know it's not quite what you were probably expecting, but it really is just a home. Sookie, look at me." He put his fingers under my chin and turned my head, tilting my face up. "My Lover, it's just stones and mortar, it does not define who I am; I have lived a thousand years and at times lived in everything from a cave to a castle. Do not hide from me any more because of a few thousand feet and a pile of stones."

I couldn't tear my eyes from his deep blue gaze. He made a lot of sense when he put it that way, but my mind was having trouble wrapping around this particular _pile of stones_. "Eric, I won't run or hide, honestly I'm intimidated as hell, but I guess if I can get use to the vampire lifestyle I can get used to anything. Like you said - it's just a few stones."

I laughed and shook my head not quite believing the few stones comment, but I was a Stackhouse and Gran had raised us to believe that things weren't as important as the people they belonged to, so I was going to try and keep that in mind. Eric laughed. "Good, I will remember that when I want to surprise you the next time." He smiled at me with that damn sexy smile of his, and I forgot what we were talking about. He just laughed and continued pulling up to the entrance. He was still chuckling when he opened my door. "Come see my home Lover, I have wanted to show it to you for some time now." I glanced up at him curiously, but he just wore the same smile, giving nothing away.

I was a little overwhelmed by him to be honest. Oh sure, the house was enough to give any girl the jitters, but that's not what had me a bit rattled. I was surprised by Eric's behavior. He had never been so relaxed and _uncomplicated_ around me. Not _this _Eric, sure I had seen him being playful and laid back, but that was during the time he didn't know he was Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area Five. I really liked it when he acted this way with me. It helped me believe that maybe we had a good chance of being together, the way I had wished my Eric and I could have stayed. I squeezed his hand smiling up at him. Yep, maybe this was really going to work.

EPOV

Sookie continued to astonish me today. She was behaving so differently that had I not have felt her through our bond I would have wondered if she were an imposter. I was pleased with this new, open, and more confident woman. I could feel her insecurities still lurking in the background of her emotions. However, when faced with something unexpected she had pushed them aside and made a strong effort.

I had noticed this immediately when she had first seen my home. I knew that Sookie would be overwhelmed by its grandeur. It was the main reason I had not shared it with her before now. I believed that she would have let her insecurities overwhelm whatever her feelings were for me. When I told her it was really just stones and mortar I was serious. I had realized hundreds of years before that possessions were easily obtained and lost. They would not last the test of time. However the intangible things such as loyalty, friendship and character were not easily obtained but lasted much longer. My mind drifted to my child and a few of my other trusted friends.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Sookie squeeze my hand. I looked at her perplexed as I felt what could only be described as sheer bliss hit me through our bond. I stopped and continued staring at her, "Lover?" She just looked up at me smiling so brilliantly, that I could only stare.

"I'm just happy, I really am happy being with you like this. It's nothing more complicated than that." I was dumfounded when she reached over placed her hand on my shoulder then pulled me down to meet her face. She stared with those azure eyes of hers, right into my soul, then she softly kissed me. I stood unable to move.

I finally was brought back from my reverie when I heard Sookie's soft voice, "Eric, are you okay?" I blinked slowly continuing to just gaze at her before I responded. "Yes Lover, I am more than _okay, _do you realize this is the first time you have ever kissed me?" I took her shoulders in my between my hands.

"Don't be silly; I've kissed you plenty of times." She giggled a bit nervously, trying to pull out of my grasp. "No you have always responded to my affection, but this is the first time you have initiated it. That pleases me greatly!" I pulled her into my arms, capturing her lips with my own.

I kissed her as if it were the first time I had tasted those luscious lips. This woman did things to me that I did not understand. She was like a drink of cool water to a man dying of thirst, and I couldn't get enough of her. I took possession of her lips deepening our kiss. I felt her arms go around my waist coming to rest on one of her favorite parts; my ass. I felt her give it a squeeze and it nearly made me loose all control. If I didn't pull back now I wouldn't be able to stop myself before I took Sookie right here in front of my home.

I tore my mouth from hers, being careful not to scrape her with my fangs. I leaned my forehead against hers, listening to her rapid breathing. "Lover, as much as I want to do nothing more than to carry you upstairs and make love to you, unfortunately there are more pressing matters. Also I want us to finish the discussion you started earlier tonight before anything else happens between us."

Her breathing had slowed and I heard her sigh. "You're right Eric. We need to talk and slow down, but you are so tempting when you kiss me like that." I felt her pulse quicken and I sent calming and soothing feelings to her through the bond. "I thought it was my other asset that was tempting you!" I wiggled my ass to emphasize my point. She started giggling as a lovely blush stained her cheeks. "Oh Eric, you are so bad!"

I laughed and turned towards the front door. "Come Sookie, I want to give you a tour of my home. I believe you will appreciate much of it." I continued holding her hand, pulling her towards the front entrance. I was both excited and anxious to see my lover's reaction.

"Eric, I can't imagine that I won't be more than appreciative of this beautiful place. If it's half as beautiful on the inside it will be magnificent." She looked up at the turrets and I heard a sharp intake of air. Feelings of apprehension and insecurity flooded the bond once again.

I took her face in between my hands. "Sookie , my lover, remember it's just stones and mortar. It is lovely and I enjoy it, but it is not who I am. Your grandmother's home means more to you than this place does to me. Do not be intimidated by something so inconsequential to me." I stroked her cheek, feeling her take a deep breath.

"I know, I know. I really am trying Eric, but damn this place is huge! I really am trying though." I continued stroking her cheek, "I know you are, I know all this," waving my hand towards my home, "is new to you, but remember Sookie, you are a member of the Royal Fae Family. I know from experience that my home would pale in comparison to those of your family. So really, you are _slumming_ by comparison. "

Sookie giggled at my use of modern slang, but I knew I had been successful. Only a little apprehension was present in the bond and it was overshadowed by happiness. The door opened and we were greeted by Beatrice, the head of my household staff. "Good evening Mr. Northman, Miss," She bowed her head towards Sookie.

EPOV

"Good evening Beatrice. Sookie this is my head of staff, Beatrice." Sookie held out her hand "Hello Beatrice, it's nice to meet you." The housekeeper was a little hesitant as no one had ever greeted her so warmly. She quickly recovered herself and shook Sookie's hand and welcomed her to my home. I nodded to her in approval.

"We will be needing some dinner for Sookie. You can bring it to the front drawing room in thirty minutes. Also, she well be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time, so please prepare the blue room for her."

Beatrice nodded. "Right away Mr. Northman. Once again it is a pleasure to have you here with us Miss." "Thank you Beatrice, and please call me Sookie." My bonded smiled at the housekeeper again, and I knew she had made yet another fan.

"I didn't realize you had servants, but I guess with a place this big you would have to in order to keep up with it." I continued leading her through the foyer. "I don't have a large staff. Beatrice has a few she oversees, but she really is the one that is the heart of this place. She runs it effortlessly which gives me one less thing to worry about. Beatrice's family has worked for me for centuries."

We arrived at the grand staircase. "These lead to all the bedrooms and my personal office. We'll tour that after your dinner." I continued through the archway facing the stairs. "This is the formal sitting room, I don't use it very often. I imagine in the original it is used for official meetings as well as societal affairs." I stopped for a brief moment when I felt a tug from the hand I was holding.

"What do you mean the _'original'? _I don't understand." Sookie looked a little confused. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to her question. I did not wish to overwhelm her, so I bought myself some more time. "Lover, let me finish the tour, and you can ask me any questions you have after dinner. I have much to still show you and we do not have long before your dinner is served." I led her from the room, but the way her eyes were narrowing she knew I was avoiding her question.

I continued giving her a tour of my house which included both a formal and informal dinning room, a few more sitting rooms, and the room I knew my lover would appreciate, my library. It was my favorite room in the house and from Sookie's expression it was hers too. "Eric this is _wonderful, _look at all these books." She motioned with her hands to the books that lined the walls on both sides of the room. The bookshelves were two stories high, with iron stairs and walkways installed for those who could not fly.

"I think if I owned a room like this I would live in it." She walked around the room looking at everything. "I love the fireplace; I can imagine curling up with a book right here." She sat down on the leather sofa in front of it. "This looks almost like the furniture in your private office under Fangtasia?"

"You are correct; this is very similar to that collection. When I appreciate something I keep it in my life." I was deliberately making an innuendo, which judging by the look on her face, my bonded fully understood that I wasn't just talking about furniture. She blushed and then rambled on.

"Well I love this room, but we better hurry I don't want to keep Beatrice waiting." I chuckled, "Oh Sookie; only you would be worried about making things inconvenient for the housekeeper. It's one of your most charming features." I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Lover I think that's enough of a tour for now. Would you like to eat dinner in here?" I watched fascinated by the emotions that played across her features. "Oh I would love to eat in here, but do you think it would be too much trouble?" I could see she really didn't want to leave the library but was also feeling guilty for some inane reason.

"It just takes a phone call to the kitchen, Sookie. It's very simple." I made the call giving new instructions for dinner, before returning to the sofa. "Beatrice has my household so organized it almost runs itself. She is worth her weight in gold and then some." I grinned at her.

"Well she must be a something else if she can keep up with this place, she seems really nice." Sookie shifted to face me. "Eric, I really love your home, it is still a bit intimidating but it is also very warm and inviting. I thought it would be like a museum or something." She glanced around the room still fascinated with the hanging walkways and stairs. "I'm glad you like it, I was hoping you would not let it intimidate you too much to be able to enjoy it." I heard one of the maids approaching with dinner.

"Ah I believe your dinner is here." The maid quickly set the cart up in front of us and excused herself. "Oh this looks wonderful! How did they get this fixed so quickly?" Sookie bit into a thick piece of steak and sighed in contentment.

"It was already prepared. This is what the staff are having for dinner." I took a bottle of Royal Blend and poured it into one of the glasses for myself. "Your staff eat steaks for dinner? Wow - you must be a great boss." Sookie continued savoring her meal, and from her expression she was thoroughly enjoying it.

I considered her comment about my staff, but choose to ignore it. I understood that my bonded did not fully understand my worth and the wealth I had accumulated over the centuries. However, at this point there was no reason to disclose this information, I quickly steered the conversation elseware. "So lover, what questions do you wish to ask me?"

Sookie stopped eating for a moment and narrowed her eyes before turning to face me. "Well obviously you are apparently richer than God. I'm not even going to think about that, but I do want to know what you meant earlier by the comment _the original_." She glanced at me as she continued eating.

It seemed that I always underestimated her. Here I thought she wouldn't be thinking about my wealth because I had changed the subject. I smiled at my own ignorance and proceeded to answer. "I would love to take credit for the design of this beautiful residence, but it is merely a scaled down replica of a castle in Sweden. The original designer was an acquaintance of mine and I have many fond memories at that particular palace. When I finally chose to build, I knew exactly what I wanted." I took a drink of my Royalty Blend while she finished her dinner.

"Eric, that was delicious, please tell the cook how much I enjoyed it. I do want to know more about the history of your home, but right now I'm dying to see the rest of it, if that's okay?" I stood offering her my hand. "Of course it is _okay_ lover, I am very happy that you are showing interest."

Pulling Sookie to her feet, I lead her to the grand staircase. I continued holding hands with her as we walked up to the second floor. It seemed that I couldn't stop myself from touching her today, even if it was merely holding hands. I did not fully understand this need, but I attributed it to her earlier revelation and the threat against her life. I continued to ponder on this as I showed Sookie a variety of rooms upstairs.

I knew that she had stirred something in me that I had buried centuries earlier. I did not like having these _feelings_. I also had not been prepared to deal with them or my bonded so soon. I had assumed that I would be the one approaching her, given Sookie's usual behavior of avoidance. However I had underestimated her once more. My bonded had definitely taken me by surprise and my usually controlled composure was affected. I was acting spontaneously for the first time in centuries and it had me disconcerted.

"Eric, are you listening to me?" She interrupted my thoughts and I quickly scanned my memory to pick up the conversation. Vampires all have photographic memories so I was soon able to join in the conversation. "Of course I'm listening to you, lover." There are eight suites on this floor including the one where you will be staying. Would you like to see it now? It is getting late and you must be tired." I stopped and faced her.

"Ya, I guess so." She seemed hesitant. "Sookie is there something else?" I bent down to meet her eyes, feeling a surge of anxiety through our bond. "Sookie?" Then to my consternation her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and I felt a wave of sadness from her. "Lover, what is wrong? I do not understand, I thought you were enjoying being in my home, and now you are in tears." To my further dismay Sookie threw her arms around my waist, burying her face in my chest.

"Please my lover, my bonded, tell me what is wrong!" She just continued crying and would not answer. I was overwhelmed with feelings of sadness coming through our bond. All I could think about was taking the pain from her. I quickly scooped her into my arms, flying to her room at the other end of the house. It was obvious that something was seriously wrong, and we needed privacy. I opened the door to her suite, and settled on the sofa holding her in my lap.

"Sookie, listen to me I must know what is making you so sad." I gently brushed the hair from her eyes. My hand stroked her cheek, wiping away tears that continued to fall. "Lover, look at me." I placed my fingers under her chin, gently lifting her face. Finally her tear filled eyes met mine. "What is wrong, Min älskar? Tell me so I can stop your sadness." This just brought on a fresh cascade of tears and she buried her face in my neck. I did not know what else to do, so I just held her tightly, trying to comfort and soothe her; I rubbed her back and continued stroking her cheek.

It seemed that she wept for an eternity and it felt like I was dying my final death. I would rather have been wrapped in silver than endure Sookie's sadness. I felt so helpless and useless. I had never in my thousand years been so affected by another creature; I would have given everything I owned in that moment to take her pain. I tightened my arms around her. A few minutes later I heard her sigh and she started making small hiccupping sounds. She was calming down. I still felt her sadness but it wasn't as strong. I knew she was probably thirsty, but I didn't even want to let go of her for even a minute. I was surprised at myself, but stored the thought at the back of my mind for further rumination.

"Lover, can you please look at me?" I caressed her cheek as she tilted her face up towards mine. I gently wiped away her tears with my fingers once again. She watched me closely continuing to make small hiccupping sounds. I looked around the room and found what I needed. I stood with Sookie wrapped in my arms and flew us to the bar, taking a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. I returned us to our seat, still holding her on my lap. She barely had time to register that we had moved. I opened the water and held it to her lips, much like I would a child. Sookie took a few sips, before resting her head back down on my shoulder. Her hiccupping stopped and she was quiet.

"Can you tell me what is wrong? I will not force you, but lover I want to help you; I cannot do that if you do not confide in me. Please my bonded, tell me." I shifted so I could see her face then lifted it to mine.

She sighed heavily before meeting my eyes. "I'm really being childish, even selfish. I know you are really busy and you have a lot going on. I understand all this logically. Like I said, I'm just being childish but I thought," her voice started quivering again. I felt her take a deep breath. "Like I said - I'm just being selfish. I've monopolized your time way too much already. I really do understand that you have more important things to do than talk to me tonight." Her voice quivered again as she tried to remove herself from my lap.

"Sookie, your not going anywhere so quit trying to get up. I do not understand what you are talking about. I had not planned on doing any other business tonight. Where did you get this idea?" My voice was gentle but firm. I wanted to know where this idea had started. "I need an answer." I felt a change in the bond. Gone were the feelings of sadness, but the feelings of anxiety were back full force.

She shook her head confused, "Eric, you told me yourself. You asked me if I was ready to go to my suite then said it was late and I needed to get some sleep. It was very clear to me that you were trying to free up your time and get rid of me. I just don't know why you weren't honest. Especially after today and how I put myself out there. That's probably one of the hardest things I have ever done, but apparently it didn't mean as much as I thought it would. You couldn't even be honest with me about something simple. How can I expect you to be honest with me about anything important? I was right I should never have taken the risk; it hurts too much and it's not worth it."

Sookie started crying. "Damn it Eric, just let me up and go do what you need to do. I know I'm in danger, but you only have to put up with me tonight. Tomorrow I'm asking Niall to protect me. Just let me go!" She was now sobbing uncontrollably while she struggled to get out of my arms. I held on to her tightly. I didn't understand any of this but suddenly something inside of me ripped open, and I was bombarded with an overwhelming feeling that had been buried centuries. I placed my hands on either side of my lover's face and with all the emotion flowing to the surface I gazed into her eyes.

"No Min älskar I will never let you go. You are mine!" I captured her lips with my own; finally admitting to myself that I wanted this fragile creature more than anything I had ever wanted in my thousand years. I would live for her and I would die protecting her if needed. I did not know when it had happened, but my bonded had melted the ice around the cold heart of this vampire and it truly belonged only to her.

She had stopped struggling with me and was returning my kiss with a passion that matched my own. We were both spiraling out of control and as much as I wanted to make love to her all night, there was something much more important that I needed to do. With a heavy sigh I pulled my mouth from hers. "Lover we must stop." I felt her disappointment and the feeling of hurt started to quickly replace her passion. "No Min älskar, there's nothing wrong; I want nothing more than to make love to you, but we must take this slow. I do not wish you to have any regrets." I stroked her hair and brushed it behind her ear with my fingers. By Frigga, how I wanted this woman in every way. I had to take back control of the situation and myself before I did something we would both end up regretting. I needed this to be perfect and if everything went my way we would have nothing but time.

I rose with Sookie in my arms and gently letting her down until she stood in front of me. "Eric, I'm glad you have enough control for the both of us, because you are right we need to talk before we go any further. I can feel you through the bond and I know you aren't rejecting me. I don't know exactly what you are feeling, but I can tell it's good," she took a step back out of my arms, "but before we talk about anything else I need a human moment." She nearly sprinted into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for being patient I know you're all wondering if this new maturity is going to pay off. Well let's just say get out your fans! All of the characters in SVM belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just borrowing for a bit.

Chapter 7

SPOV

I shut the bathroom door behind me and sagged against it. I couldn't believe the emotional meltdown I had just had in front of Eric. I took care of my needs then looked at myself in the mirror, not thrilled with what I saw. My eyes were red from crying and there was a wild look in their depths. I was feeling an emotional overload and it was staring right back at me. Trying to calm myself I took a deep breath, and started searching for a washcloth to use on my face.

"Oh Sweet Lord!" Did I look a mess! My face was blotched, tear streaked, and my hair was all out of control. Geeze I hadn't even looked this bad when I had been attacked in Mississippi. I shook my head then started cleaning myself up the best I could.

While I was washing my face I thought about what had happened in the last few minutes. I was really shocked that I had emotionally fallen to pieces, and it wouldn't surprise me if Eric thought I was a little unstable. I stopped a minute and tried to decipher (word of the day) his emotions in the bond. I didn't feel anything like disgust or anger. All I felt was concern and something that felt like happiness. It was hard for me to figure out since I still didn't understand how our bond worked.

I was startled when I heard a knock on the door. "Sookie, are you alright?" Turning off the water I reached over and opened the door. "I'm a little embarrassed, but other than that, I'm okay." Eric was leaning against the doorframe looking sexy as hell. "Lover, there is no reason to be embarrassed. You have had a very emotional evening and you just felt overwhelmed. That is very understandable." Eric moved closer to me, taking one of my hands in his. I reached up with my free hand and touched his cheek.

"Thank you for putting up with all the drama. I guess you're right I do feel a bit overwhelmed; and honestly I feel a bit out of sorts emotionally, I promise though I'm not going to run and hide. What I'd like to do is have something cool to drink, while we sit down and talk. If that's okay with you?" I glanced down at his hand holding mine then met his eyes.

He smiled and pulled me back towards the sofa. "There is nothing to thank me for, and you request is simple and easily met. Sit down while I get you something to drink and warm myself a blood." Eric led me to the sofa then went to the mini-fridge.

"What would you like? There are several choices. I do not get many guests, but my staff is always efficient." Eric took a bottle of Royalty from the fridge, popping it in the microwave while he waited for me to answer.

"Is there a Diet Coke in there by any chance?" I wanted a little something to help me relax but didn't want anything alcoholic. I really wanted to be in control for what I knew was going to be a serious discussion.

"Of course there is lover, I know your preferences and have had them made available for you." He said casually as he removed his blood from the microwave and poured a glassful of Diet Coke. "Um Eric, what do you mean you know my preferences?" I was surprised that he knew this type of trivial information about me and even more surprised that he had told his staff. As I watched him sit down next to me, I wondered what other surprises he had in store.

Handing me the glass he shook his head. "I do not understand how you can drink that sweet concoction. I have tried it and it is worse than rotten animal blood!" He made a face of disgust and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I've gotten use to it, but rotten animal blood? Come on you have never had to drink that?" I took a sip as I waited for his answer.

"Oh yes lover, I did not know it was rotten, but I was desperate and it was the only thing available. The animal blood was horrid and made me ill until the next evening. I was very young, but it is a mistake I have never repeated."

I continued laughing at the face he was making. "Eric, you definitely keep things interesting, but can I ask you a question?"

He glanced over at me his eyes narrowing slightly, but he continued smiling. "Of course, you can ask me anything. I will do the best I can to answer." Eric shifted to face me, and suddenly I was no longer laughing. Our conversation had definitely taken on a more serious tone.

Turning towards him I took the plunge. "Well I was really surprised when you said you knew my preferences in drinks. I just wondered why you know that." I looked down at my glass and then back to his eyes.

"Sookie, I don't know just your drink preferences, I know your preferences for many things. When I decide to incorporate something or _someone_ into my life I am very thorough. It is one way I have survived a thousand years, but remember we lived together for quite some time. I was watching and learning everything I could about you then, because you were my world. All those memories returned to me when my other memories returned." Eric sat back watching me closely.

"Oh, that makes sense." I wasn't sure why, but I felt a little disappointed. I had been flattered that he had known so much about me. It made me feel important to him. I sighed and took another sip of my drink.

He took my free hand. "Lover, that does not mean I am not interested in knowing these things now. If I had not learned them while living with you, I would have gained the information another way."

I looked up at him, startled. "Oh, well umm, that's interesting to know." I was flustered now, but I couldn't help smiling. I could feel myself blushing. He just smiled back at me saying nothing. I'm sure he was enjoying this entire conversation and I knew my emotions were flooding that damn bond of ours. I took a deep breath and continued. "I want to explain about my _Gone with the Wind_ meltdown." I glanced at him.

"Gone with the Wind, Ahh yes, I have watched it on your suggestion, and Pam found it was quite amusing. You are not as emotional as that spoiled woman, and you are much more beautiful, but I do understand what you are referring."

I shook my head. Vampires' perspectives were always interesting. "Anyway, I want to explain to you why I overreacted. You are partially right; I did feel a bit overwhelmed, but it's not the main reason. I was feeling vulnerable. Then when you mentioned me going to sleep early, well I thought you were trying to get rid of me. Usually I would have just been ticked off, but after earlier…" I shrugged my shoulders and continued.

"Eric, I am not an _experienced _woman of the world. I haven't been in a lot of relationships, and the one time I did fully trust someone, he broke my heart, you know that. I'm really trying though. Honestly it's almost painful to be so vulnerable, and as much as it scares the hell out me telling you, rejection would probably devastate me, but I'm willing to take that chance."

He started to interrupt me, but I held up my hand, stopping him. "Please let me finish while I have the nerve." Eric nodded, stroking the back of my hand he was still holding.

"On the way here you seemed different towards me. You actually held my hand, and when we were out front you were so playful and passionate. Reminding me of a different time, the time you were _my_ Eric. I started hoping that maybe you really are _my _Eric, and as much as it thrills me it also frightens me." I looked away not able to meet his eyes.

This honesty stuff was a lot more difficult than it looked , and it was taking it's toll on me. I could feel my hands slightly trembling and I tried to pull the one Eric was holding to my lap, but he wouldn't let it go. I kept my eyes cast down too afraid to accept what I might see in his. I wondered what he was thinking and I waited for a response. The silence stretched for what seemed to be hours when` he finally spoke.

"Min älskar, are you ever going to look at me again?" Eric's voice was so soft and smooth I felt a flame begin in my very core. Damn what this man did to me! I took a deep breath, steeled my shoulders, and looked up to meet his eyes. He was smiling. "That is much better." Tracing his cool finger down my cheek he stroked it gently. "I am very proud of you, and I can feel how difficult facing these fears is for you. I will not take advantage of the situation. However, you are not to blame for the earlier communication problem; I am."

This time I started to interrupt him. "Lover, let me continue. I was distracted when I should have been more attentive and I apologize." Eric continued smiling and I waited for a further explanation. He was quite for a long while.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Eric, I'm waiting. What had you so distracted?" I sat back further into the sofa waiting a few more minutes. The smile disappeared, his eyebrow shot up and he looked like he was getting sick; I had never seen this particular look, but I watched in amazement as his whole attitude seemed to change .

"Eric, are you going to answer me? I deserve your honesty and trust especially now." He just continued staring at me.

EPOV

I didn't know what to do. I knew she wanted answers, but I could not seem to find my tongue. One of the few times in my thousand years I did not know what to say. Surely something would come to my mind, after all I had wooed and bedded some of the most fascinating and powerful women in the world. Yet _this_ woman had me falling all over myself like a young school boy. I craved time to think and to plan. I wanted to flee. The irony hit me like a ton of stones and I began laughing. I wondered if I had truly lost my senses.

Glancing at my bonded, I could tell she was confused, and then I felt her frustration and anger. No, I would not do this, she deserved and was owed much more. I would not disappoint her because of my shortcomings. I had reconciled her importance to myself. I just had not wanted to reveal it to anyone - much less the one who might hold my very happiness in her hands. I did not understand vulnerability; I did not wish to experience it. This was the inner war that was waging within my very soul.

"Lover, I am sorry. I am not making light of your feelings. A moment ago I realized that all I wanted to do was to flee this room. You of course realize the irony." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Eric, I don't understand, I didn't think you were afraid of anything - why would you want to run away from me? That doesn't make any sense." She was thoroughly confused and her frustration was building.

"Sookie, it is not you that frightens me." I shook my head. Was I really going to tell this snip of a girl my deepest secret? Did she hold that much power over me? I knew the answer before I even had the chance to think about the question. "What frightens me is something I have never felt in my thousand years. I do not understand this power you have over me." I growled in frustration.

She was watching me closely and seemed taken aback by my words. I did not realize I looked so fierce until I felt fear creep into the bond. At that moment my entire world stopped on its axis, my needs were secondary, all that mattered was her. Flying to my lover, I wrapped her in my arms.

"My bonded, I'm sorry please do not be afraid of me. I…" I did not know how to put into words what I was experiencing. "I have never felt this emotion and I am not sure what it is, but I know you are in my every thought, even in my dreams. I know I wish to make you happy. I want to spend each night with you and when we are apart all I can think about is you. I will give my life protecting you. Is this love?"

Her tears began falling and she nodded. "Ya, I think what you're describing is love," she reached and touched my face gently, "and Eric, I love you too."

Exhilaration filled my entire being.

My arms tightened around her and I claimed her mouth with my own, tracing her lips with my tongue. I had never tasted anything sweeter than my bonded. I lifted Sookie onto my lap as I deepened our kiss. Her arms hooked around my shoulders, pulling me to her. Her hands weaved through my hair and caressed my neck. I pulled my lips from hers and trailed them down her jaw line and kissing the sensitive place behind her ear.

I found her pulse and stroked it with my tongue. She sighed and her hands tightened in my hair pushing my head closer. "Eric I've missed this; I've missed you." I gently nipped at her neck, not enough to break the skin and then returned my lips to hers.

I groaned against her mouth, "Min älskar you tempt me as no other." My hands caressed her soft curves, stroking and cupping her. I felt her trying to shift her position.

"Eric," her voice was soft and low, filled with desire, and I groaned as I felt her breath brush my neck. "I want to face you." I quickly lifted her so she was sitting on my lap, straddling me. I was not sure of her intentions, but it did not matter - I would give her anything she wanted, especially at this moment.

Sookie raised the hem of my T-shirt and pulling it over my head, threw it to the floor. "That's much better, I need to feel you." Her hands slid over my shoulders, and then she began stroking my chest. She continued stroking downwards until she reached my stomach and then started back up the same path.

"You are so beautiful, just like a Greek god; I have my own personal Adonis." She whispered as she bent down to my lips. Her mouth parted as she started kissing me once again. I felt her pull my bottom lip between her teeth and nip at it before her tongue began to play and duel with mine.

Who was this woman and what god had I pleased that blessed me with her? Her new boldness was fueling my already out of control lust. I felt her love and desire spike in the bond, and I pulled back in a passionate haze.

"Lover, we need to slow down, your are sorely testing my limits." My voice trembled with desire and passion. I leaned my forehead against hers trying to gain back the control I was quickly losing. I felt her soft hands on either side of my face.

"My Viking lover, I don't want you to be in control; I want you to make love to me." My eyes flew up to meet hers, which were filled with desire and love; my control shattered into a million pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - First of all a big WOOT to my beta Jade who is just being a doll helping me with my stories. Also hugs to my helpers, Anthony and Georgina you guys ROCK. Thanks for all the feedback and the reviews they are much appreciated. As always SVM characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just taking them out and playing for a bit.

Chapter 8

SPOV

I couldn't believe what was happening. Eric had just admitted that he cared for me. Big, bad, Eric Northman admitted he had feelings, and they were all for me. He said he didn't understand them, but it sure sounded a lot like love to me! I also knew how hard it was for him to admit having emotions at all. This was not the _vampire_ thing to do.

I was over the moon with happiness. All I could think of was getting as close to him as possible. I was sitting on his lap, facing him, stroking the smooth muscles of his chest and stomach. I couldn't believe I was acting so forward, but I just wanted to show him what he meant to me. I couldn't put into words what I was feeling. I wanted to be part of him, my excitement was off the charts and my heart swelled so big I knew it was going to explode.

I bent down, kissing him with all the love and desire I possessed. I sighed when he hesitated, and mumbled that we needed to slow down. I pulled my forehead back from resting on his. "My Viking lover, I don't want you to be in control; I want you to make love to me." I heard him growl before his lips claimed mine once again. His arms crushed me even tighter and his tongue ravaged my mouth - mine fighting to claim his.

I wanted to belong to this man, and I wanted him to belong to me. I tried to put it in words. "Eric, I need …" I couldn't think, hell right now I couldn't even talk. I had never felt like this, and as the words died on my lips something in Eric seemed to break.

"Lover!" He growled, joy and desire pushing through the bond so strongly it made me dizzy. I felt like I was going to pass out and feeling me sway, he tightened his hold. "Sookie, breathe!" He commanded before everything went black.

I opened my eyes confused, and looked for Eric. I was met by his deep blue ones filled with concern. I sighed and smiled. "My Viking," I reached up to stroke his cheek, it seemed like I was floating I was so happy.

"My lover, you are going be the cause of my final death!" He shook his head. "What am I to do with you if you loose consciousness when I am overcome with," he seemed to be trying to find the right word, "passion? I must say I have been told I was very skilled in the art of lovemaking, but I have never had a woman loose consciousness." He traced his fingers down my jaw line. I started to get embarrassed until I saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh you! There won't be any living with you and that ego now." I pretended to pout, but I couldn't hold back my smile as I smacked his arm playfully. I laughed and joining in he just shook his head.

"Sookie, you are always a surprise." I glanced up at him and finally noticed I was no longer sitting on the couch but lying on the bed. I tried to sit up, but Eric had different ideas. "You are not going anywhere and we are not going to argue about it." I recognized the command in his voice.

"Will you at least tell me what happened? One minute we are kissing and the next minute I've passed out and now the mood is ruined!" I felt my voice quiver, but I bit my lip. I was _not_ going to cry again. Eric pulled me against him as he lay down beside me.

"You were overwhelmed with my emotions from the bond. Lover, you were holding your breath and simply forgot to breathe." He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I buried my face in his chest, overcome with embarrassment. I felt like a silly girl, not a grown woman. All I wanted to do was go off somewhere by myself and die of shame. I felt the tears filling my eyes.

"Sookie, why are you feeling embarrassed?" Eric reached down and stroked my neck. "Why is it when you are distressed you wish to avoid me? You did the same thing earlier tonight. Min älskar, do you not understand you need not be embarrassed or ashamed in front of me?" I felt his weight shift and his hands reached up cupping my face, tilting it towards his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of; you did nothing wrong. My love, you judge yourself too harshly." He looked into my eyes tenderly, gently kissing me. I kissed him back and sighed.

"You called me _my love." _I smiled slightly. "Eric, I though you were unsure about what you felt, that you didn't understand it?" I watched him carefully.

"Yes _my love_, it does mean something. It means I realize it is what you are to me - I want you to understand it also. I've called you_ Min älskar_ all evening. In my language it means, my love." I could not believe what he was saying to me, and I almost stopped breathing again when I sensed his feelings of love, swirling in the bond. His eyes were rimmed with red.

"I now understand that if we are going to have a relationship, we are both going to have to learn to trust the other, and love, you can trust me with your heart and I freely give you mine." He traced my lips with his thumb before he softly kissed me again.

EPOV

As I reverently kissed this amazing woman lying next to me, I was torn. Part of me wanted to take her and make her mine. My desire and lust never seemed to be satiated when it came to my bonded, it never had. The moment I saw her that first night with Compton , I wanted to make her mine. Every moment I'd spent with her since just increased my need and obsession to claim her, until recently, when my memories had returned. I now wanted to claim more than her body, I wanted her love, I needed her love.

I continued to kiss her tenderly, keeping a tight rein on my passion and hers. I felt her small hands weave through my hair and I caressed her face, finally releasing her lips from mine. I looked into her upturned face, waiting for those incredible blue eyes to open; I could drown in their depths. She seemed lost in her own emotions. "Min älskar." I whispered next to her ear. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"We must talk, my love. I feel your desire and I know you are confused at my request to progress slowly." I felt her anxiety increase. "I assure you dear one, it is for your own safety." She looked at me a frown creasing her brow.

"I know there was an attack on my house, but I don't understand what that has to do with us tonight. You have been chasing me forever and now I offer myself to you and you're turning me down? That doesn't make a lick of sense to me." I felt her shift out of my arms as her anxiety and now anger grew.

I was not going to allow any of her outbursts; I would not let her temper cost her as it had so many previous times. I would not allow her to pay the price any longer. I would keep her safe even if it was from herself. I sat and leaned against the headboard and before she knew what I was doing, I had pulled her onto my lap, once again wrapping her in my embrace.

"Sookie, you need to calm yourself so I can explain, and we can have our _talk_. We have much to discuss." I sent comfort and peace to her through our bond. She relaxed against my chest and her anger was dissipating. She took a deep breath and slid further into my embrace, settling her head against my shoulder.

I felt her soft breath on my neck as she spoke. "Alright, I'm willing to talk about things, but that doesn't mean I agree with you. I do want us to be able to discuss stuff; I don't like it when we're fighting. We never did that when you didn't have your memory and that was much better. We were happy then, and I don't know about you, but I want that back." She had leaned up to look at me. I grinned slowly at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh Min älskar, that's exactly why we must go slowly and you have made me very happy by this new maturity you are displaying. It will make both our lives much easier and I am very proud of you." I kissed her forehead and then her lips once more. Taking a ragged breath I pulled back, not allowing the kiss to deepen.

"We must talk first about this new development between you and I. If we are going to pursue a relationship, I believe we must set some ground rules and establish some parameters. It will help both of us to understand the expectations of the other and the duties we face." I turned to glance at her quite pleased, but I was met with a look of disbelief.

"Eric, have you lost your mind? This is not a negation or a business transaction. This is a relationship. I know you are very pragmatic (word of the day), but come on! We are talking about our relationship!" She was oozing with frustration, crossing her arms over her lovely chest; this was not a good sign. Taking a deep un-necessary breath I tried another approach.

"I am sorry, I believe I have offended you. That was not my intention. I was trying to make this easier for you as well as myself." I could see her confusion. I shook my head slightly then quickly thought of the conversation I had with Pam concerning these _emotions_ and how I was to manage them. She had mentioned that it was of the utmost importance I realize the significance human women placed on knowing they were loved and cherished. I thought quickly back to what had just taken place and realized my mistake.

"My love, I have mis-stepped, let me begin again." I reached up and took her hand in mine, caressing her palm with my thumb. "When I remembered everything that had taken place between us I was astonished. I have always desired you and enjoyed your company, but I did not realize I could ever be as happy as I was during the time we spent together. I have never known such happiness, not even in my human life. I could not believe how you cared for me and gave of yourself so unselfishly. You expected nothing in return, and yet you gave me everything. If I had not loved you before Sookie, I fell in love with you then and now I realize those feelings were true and are still a part of me."

I swept a strand of hair gently behind her ear. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse; I will protect you and care for you until I go to my final death." I sat watching her as she glanced down at our joined hands, and when she finally looked back at me tears were flooding her eyes. Her arms slid around my neck, clutching me.

"Eric, how could I not take care of you? I think I've loved you for a long time. I was just too scared to admit it, but I'm not scared any more and I do love you." I pulled her face back to mine, capturing her lips once again. I sent my love to her through our bond and through my kiss; to my amazement she did the same. It was much later when I finally forced myself to pull away from her.

I knew we were both overwhelmed with the feelings of love, tenderness, and desire, but I also knew we had important issues to resolve before the daylight took me. "We must talk my love, before sunrise."

SPOV

Even though I was happier than I had ever imagined I could be, I was still not the happiest of campers. Eric had told me he loved me! I couldn't believe it. I wanted to scream it from the highest rooftops and make love with him until we both passed out with exhaustion. If that was even possible for him, but heck I was willing to give it my best shot.

He had different ideas though, and my desire was being squashed by him pushing us into a discussion before daybreak. I sighed heavily and gave in. I guess I had waited this long for us to be together, I could wait a little longer. What mattered most was that he admitted he loved me. I felt my love for him fill my heart and I was crying again, this time happy tears.

"Min älskar, what's wrong? Please do not cry again. I do not like the way it makes me feel when you cry. It is very painful for me." He wiped my tears with his fingers tasting them. There was something very erotic watching him taste my tears.

I laughed and just smiled at him. "I'm not upset, honey. I cry when I'm happy too and I'm so happy I can hardly stand it. So don't worry, I'm more than fine." I sat up grinning from ear to ear staring into those sapphire eyes, trailing my fingers down his cheek.

"Lover, you just referred to me as _honey,_ does this mean that you find me incredibly sweet?" He smiled that sexy, wicked smile of his, winking at me before he started laughing. I felt his laughter deeply rumble in his chest and it made me even happier. I loved this playful side of Eric, and I played right back.

"Oh silly! Of course you are sweet right now! I see this side so rarely though, I thought if I mentioned it you might try being sweeter more often." I bit my lip, trying to be serious, and almost got away with it until I saw the look of astonishment flash across his face. I broke into a fit of giggling that I couldn't control. As quick as a flash he had my hands pinned in one of his, and an evil grin spread across his lips.

"Oh, you believe I need some improvement in my disposition do you? Well that is quite offensive to me, and I believe you must be punished for such a rude remark made to your bonded." Eric reached his other hand to my ribs and started tickling me unmercifully. I tried to get away from him but it was useless. Finally I couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay Eric, honey I give up. I take it back , I take it back; you win!" He stopped tickling me and soon we were both just laughing and enjoying the moment we were sharing.

"It is good that you realize when you are beaten, my love. This game I will always win, as vampires are not ticklish." He grinned at me before capturing my lips in a kiss that left me panting. I groaned at the loss of his lips on mine.

"Now we must have our discussion. I wish it could wait, but we must deal with these matters tonight." He looked at me brushing my hair away from my face. "Lover, would you like to stay as we are or would you rather we move to the sofa once more? It matters not to me as long as I have your full attention." I sighed and started to shift.

"Well as much as I want to stay right here in your arms all night, I don't think I will pay as much attention as I would if we sit back over there." I pointed to the sofa, and before I knew it my Viking had swept me into his arms, placing me in my original seat. He sat down and turned facing me while taking my hand in his.

"You must understand why I require us to move slowly with our physical relationship." He looked at me intently. "Lover, this is a very dangerous time and I can not let myself be distracted by anything except keeping you safe. I know that if I were to make love to you I would be too preoccupied with my desire for you. I do not believe you understand fully the effect you have on my thoughts." He stroked my palm and continued to explain. "I need to be focused on keeping you safe and ending this treachery towards you once and for all. It will take much of my time and effort, but be sure I will be successful. Do you understand?" I smiled and nodded.

"Ya, I guess it's kinda like sports, the same reason they tell players to hmm... not have any women during training, right?" Eric laughed and nodded.

"Yes it is similar, however it is more than that Min älskar; my passion and love for you is all consuming. Also, because of our blood bond we are tied to each other even tighter. Now our love will make it stronger than any blood bond ever formed. I have never heard of a bond in which both members loved one another. Our bond is unique and we are exploring new territory. It is also why we must wait." He pulled me to his side. "You have my oath that we will not have to wait long." Then he placed a soft kiss on my lips and forehead. I heard him take a ragged breath. "I will have this matter taken care of quickly because I have already waited much too long to make you fully mine." I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist. "I agree we have both wasted way too much time." I pulled back and looked up at him. "So what's the plan?"

EPOV

I laughed and just shook my head. "First I hope you are as agreeable with all my plans as you have been tonight. It will make everything run much more efficiently." I looked at my bonded, waiting for her response.

"Honey, I will try and be as cooperative as possible, just please don't get bossy with me - try to explain things, okay? " I loved her new pet name for me, it touched a place in me that I had long thought was dead. I could not help myself from bending down and placing a kiss on her lips. It seemed I could not get enough of this woman.

"I do love your new pet name; by all means continue using it." I placed another kiss on her delectable mouth then sat back and met her eyes. "I will do my best to explain as much as I can, when there is time. However, I require you to understand that if the time comes I ask you to do something, even if I am acting '_bossy';_ you must comply. Sookie, if you do not trust me and do not obey me, you could place yourself and possibly me in even more danger. Love, please, I'm asking you to trust me in all things even when you do not understand. Can you do that?" If I still needed to breathe, I would surely be holding my breath, as I waited for her to respond. She looked at me and I felt her fear and anxiety.

"Eric, I would never put you in any danger, I promise I will listen and even obey you to keep us safe. You mean everything to me now and I won't let anyone hurt you - even my own stubborn self." I felt her love and commitment flow through the bond and this time I was the one overwhelmed. I just sat staring into her eyes. Without realizing it I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"What gods did I please in order to deserve a woman like you?" She blinked startled, and then tears ran down her face once more. I could not seem to stop myself as I caught her tears on my tongue, whispering against her skin, "Du är min kärlek, mitt hjärta och mitt liv. Utan dig är jag ingenting." I trailed kisses over her cheek before capturing her mouth once again with mine.

I poured out my love to her with every kiss and gentle touch. I felt her love and joy as if it flowed through my very blood. I knew there was nothing that would take this woman from me, even if I had to move heaven and earth. With that thought my resolve and determination to begin our lives together as soon as possible was solidified. I gently broke our embrace.

"Lover, it is late and I must start making calls to resolve this situation with the rogue fairies. You also need to get some rest as it as been a very emotional and long evening, I need you to be at your best to assist me in my plans." I kissed her forehead and stood.

"I don't want you to leave me. I know we aren't going to…_be together_, but can't you make your calls from here and stay with me?" She begged me with her eyes, but I knew I had to be strong for both of us. I pulled her to her feet.

"Lover, if I make the calls from here I will keep you awake. You know you will just lay awake listening to me. There is also information that it is safer if you do not know. However, I think we can compromise if you are willing?" She blinked quickly nodding.

"We will go to my suite with my adjoining office. You can rest and get some sleep- in _my_ bed. When I am finished I will join you there." She was nodding and her smile lit up her face. "Understand though lover, we will not be making love tonight or any night until this danger is over. I must have your word that you will not try and tempt me. My control is very strong in many things, but when it involves you I am at a great disadvantage. Do I have your word? " She continued to nod and her arms reached around my waist.

"Eric, you have my word of honor as a Stackhouse I will not try and seduce you." She giggled as she looked up at me. "Seriously, I think it's a little funny that you think _I _can seduce you, but I promise on my word of honor." I kissed the top of her head.

"My love, you have no idea how much power you hold over me, but you have made me very happy. I was not looking forward to you staying in this room. It is too far from me for my taste. I had hoped to eventually move you to mine and it has gone so much better than I ever could have imagined." I tightened my arms around her.

"Now let me notify the staff to move your things to my suite." I made the call knowing that within a very short time the task would be completed. The thought of having her in my quarters brought a feeling of contentment and happiness that I had never known. She looked at me quizzically.

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" I blinked and almost made up an excuse then remembered my comment about trust.

"I was just thinking about you sharing my quarters and how happy it makes me. Why do you ask?" This time it was me who looked to her for an answer. She smiled and her eyes sparkled. I was mesmerized.

"I felt you through the bond and I just wondered what brought on those feelings." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me quickly. "Thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She sighed and snuggled her face into my chest. I growled quietly then swept her into my arms.

"I am going to get you settled, and in bed so you can rest and get some sleep," I pressed a kiss to her forehead, "and then I am going to enlist some assistance in capturing the fairies who have dared to harm my beloved." I tightened my hold flying us to my suite.

A/N – Ok I know I put the brakes on the "romance" but anticipation is really something to be enjoyed and relished.

Translations done via Google translate so excuse any mistakes .

"Du är min kärlek, mitt hjärta och mitt liv. Utan dig är jag ingenting."

"You are my love, my heart, and my life. Without you I am nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Ok I corrected some things and changed a bit with the help of my beta, Jade who is WONDERFUL by the way. Definitely check out her writing, this girl has talent galore! So on with the show and get ready for some action coming in 10. Sookie and Eric will need to be strong if they are going to defeat their crafty new enemy. Thanks again to my hubby and to Georgina. As always Charlaine Harris owns these characters I'm just taking them out for some exercise and fun.

SPOV

Eric deposited me on the edge of his bed. It was done in jewel tones with similar furniture to the apartment at Fangtasia. "This is beautiful, and to be honest, exactly how I pictured it." I looked around, wanting to explore. He must have read my mind.

"Lover, it is late and tomorrow you may explore all you wish, but now I must place some calls and you need to rest. Your belongings should be here soon." I look at him confused. In all the excitement I realized I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Honey, umm, what are you talking about? I don't have anything with me. I just realized you said the staff was moving my _belongings. _What am I going to do for clothes? I guess I could borrow one of your t-shirts to sleep in and wash out…" Not waiting I rambled on until he put his finger up to my lips.

"I have clothing and items you might need here. I took the liberty to purchase you a _few _items and have had them in the other suite for some time. I know you do not like to be a _kept_ woman, but my love, please don't argue and just accept my gifts. I bought them out of love for you, to make you happy, and it gives me great pleasure to care for you." His hands took mine as he waited for me to answer.

"Eric, you shouldn't have bought me anything, but I guess things have changed. We are in a relationship now and I know I want to do things to make you happy so I'll relent (word of the day) and let you do things that make me happy." I barely got the words out before he picked me up and twirled us around in circles.

"Min älskar, you have pleased me beyond measure. At last I can care for you in the way you deserve. Your heart's desires will be fulfilled." He laughed and finally stopped spinning us. I tried to stand but felt dizzy so I held on to him. Smiling he wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I will treat you as a queen." I glanced up at him as he bent kissing my forehead. "Honey, I love it that you want to buy me things, but don't get carried away okay? " I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Lover, I will try very hard not to overwhelm you. I promise, but I will not see you go without. I will care for you in all ways and will not argue this point." He put his finger under my chin, holding my gaze. "I have always tried to see to your needs and now I am entitled to make you happy. Soon enough I will make you mine and you will want for nothing." I looked at him and sighed. I knew there was no arguing, so I just shook my head.

"Just don't go crazy that's all I'm asking." Reaching up I kissed him. "Please try and keep it within reason." I laughed and took a step back looking around. "Do you have something I could wear till my clothes get here? I would really like to have a hot bath before going to bed." I saw the blue fire spark as he ravished me with his gaze. He growled and his hand ran through his hair as he let go of me.

"Perhaps this is a mistake. I may have over-estimated my ability to show any self restraint with you. Maybe you should remain in the guest room." I looked at him in disappointment, but I had given him my word to not tempt him; I had to stand by it. My voice quivered; biting down on my lip I tried to stop my tears.

"Eric whatever you want me to do, I'll go back to the other room." I turned heading towards the door when I heard a snarl and he grabbed me from behind. I gave a startled cry in surprise. "No lover, you will not be going anywhere. I can not be separated from you any longer." He pulled me back against him wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my neck. "I will control myself - I have no other choice." He kissed my neck and then dropped his arms stepping back.

"I will find something for you to wear if you want to go and start your bath. Lover, I beg of you to shut the door." He kissed my cheek and pushed me towards the bathroom. "I'm going to make my calls, but rest assured I can hear you if needed." He disappeared, shutting the bedroom door, and I heard another door close realizing it must be his office. Taking a deep breath I walked into the bathroom.

Of course it was beautiful and looked like something out of _Southern Living_. It was decorated in the jewel tones similar to the bedroom with marble and dark wood cabinets. Along one wall was a huge shower that could easily fit four or five people. Further down the wall was a door which revealed a separate toilet area with sink. However the most wonderful part of the room was the enormous tub that sat in the middle.

It was easily the biggest tub I had ever seen, and when I noticed it was also a hot tub I squealed in delight; completely forgetting about Eric. Unfortunately he hadn't forgotten about me, and before I could turn around I was face to face with a very angry vampire. He looked ready to attack. I stumbled back, a little afraid, and he responded with a deep angry growl.

"Lover, what is wrong?" He was moving around the bathroom in lightning speed coming to an abrupt stop in front of me, concern and puzzlement etched on his face. "Sookie, I heard your scream but find no cause. What has happened?" He started to step towards me, but I was still a bit startled and my _instinct to run_ was at full force. I shook my head mumbling and turning away.

"Eric, nothing's wrong. I'm not sure what you heard, but I'm fine. You can get back to your calls." I forgot about the stupid bond and before I could take another step, he was in front of me holding my shoulders. His eyes narrowed and I looked into their cold depths. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Lover, why are you lying to me? " His hands tightened slightly. "I'm not leaving without an answer." Sighing, I studied my shoes, and felt myself blushing. I really wanted to be anywhere but here. I didn't want to admit that he had frightened me. I knew it would hurt him and that was the last thing I wanted to do. So I took a play from my avoidance handbook and lied again.

"Okay - it was stupid. I thought I saw a mouse and now I'm embarrassed so I'm sorry I bothered you; I was just being silly." I looked up at him with my fake smile plastered on my face. "See I'm _fine,_ now go back to your work so I can get my bath started." I tried to take a step back.

"Not so fast." This was not the tender voice of earlier, this was his _I am in command, obey me _voice. It sent shivers down my spine. Eric must have felt my reaction because his voice softened as did the look in his eyes.

"I am not exactly sure what is occurring, but if you insist that you are '_fine'_, I will go back to my calls as it will soon be daybreak." He looked at me suspiciously then started to leave. Changing his mind, he took me in his arms, kissing my lips softly and whispering, told me that he loved me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone.

Walking over to the edge of the tub, I sat down with a thud shaking my head in self disgust. I couldn't believe I had lied to him twice just because I couldn't face hurting him, even a little. I felt guilty as sin, but I tried talking myself into believing it was for his own good.

Pushing the entire incident to the back of my mind, I quickly fixed myself a hot bubble bath. I pulled my hair in a messy pile on top of my head and managed to tie it in place. Then I stepped out of my clothes and sunk into the hot sudsy water. It was sheer heaven and I started wondering how much it would cost to install a bigger tub in my bathroom. Laying back I rested my neck on the edge, letting the hot water soothe away all the tension from the day. Before I realized it I was drifting to sleep.

I didn't know what was happening. I was running through the woods, my heart pounding - I could feel something chasing me. My only thought was I had to get to Eric, and I tried to call to him but nothing came out of my mouth but a strangled moan. I lost my footing and fell, crashing against the hard ground with a startled shriek. Whatever had been giving chase found me, crashing into me with enough force to send us rolling. Debris from the forest floor dug into my skin leaving scratches and bruises in its wake. My eyes focused on the creature hovering over me; it was the scariest version of a vampire I had ever seen. He was an unrecognizable monster, but I knew it wasn't _my_ Eric. This creature had nothing in common with the man I loved. I screamed Eric's name before I felt like I was drowning as I gasped for air.

Two arms reached to save me and I came out of the water sputtering. I kept my eyes tightly shut and just clung to my Viking. I didn't even have to look to know he held me. I began sobbing and shivering at the same time still clutching him frantically. He stood and without letting me go, wrapped a thick bath sheet around me.

"_Min älskar_, I am here, nothing will harm you." He carried me into the bedroom, when we reached the bed he settled back against the headboard, cradling me in his lap. Holding me tightly against his chest, he spoke to me softly trying to calm me. I opened my eyes and looked up into his face. I was suddenly overwhelmed with shame and guilt, causing me to sob even harder. I buried my face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Eric, I'm so sorry; I don't deserve you to love me. I won't ever get this right; I'll just keep letting you down. I thought I could do this, I really did. I tried, but I won't keep disappointing you. I love you too much to do that." The thought of not having Eric in my life caused me to lose control as despair washed over me.

I was clinging to him in desperation, and he just continued to hold me and whisper soothing words of love. His hand rubbed my back offering me comfort. "My love, please calm down. I am not going anywhere and neither are you. We are bonded; you are mine and I am yours." He kept rubbing my back and rocked me gently in his arms. Hearing his words I felt a spark of hope and I tried to calm myself. I started taking deep breaths, attempting to settle down and quit crying.

"That is excellent lover, continue breathing slowly. I am right here and will not leave your side I promise, I love you." I felt him slide his face next to my neck, softly kissing it, trailing kisses up my jaw. He licked my tears, replacing them with his kisses. I sighed heavily as he kissed my eye lids, and finally his lips were hovering near mine. I forgot everything in that moment except my love for him.

"Eric, I love you, I love you so much." I made this claim as if it were the most important thing in my life; and it was. I kissed him in desperation and fear. I loved him so much, and yet I was afraid I was not going to be able to fully open myself up to him. I didn't know if I would ever deserve him; my guilt from the earlier lies started tearing me apart.

"Sookie, look at me." His voice commanded obedience, but as I met his eyes I saw nothing but love and tenderness. "My love, you must tell me what this is all about. I will not have you torture yourself in this manner. Now tell me what happened." Again his voice was commanding me and I knew I owed him the truth. Still meeting his incredible sapphire eyes I took another deep breath.

"I lied to you earlier tonight." I glanced down nervously then back into his eyes. He stared at me in surprise. I could feel his concern and anxiety. "I'm sorry Eric, I'm so sorry honey. I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I thought that it was better that way, and then I guess I fell asleep. My guilt got the best of me because I had a nightmare before I slipped under the water in the bathtub." I just shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't ever want to hurt you, but it seems like that's what I'm doing now."

I buried my head in my hands feeling ashamed, and I started crying again softly. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his breath on my neck. "Lover, look at me." His hands pulled gently on mine removing them. Then he took a corner of the towel I was wrapped in and wiped my face, softly drying it. "That is better. Now exactly what did you lie to me about? And lover know that whatever it is, no matter how bad you believe it may be, I love you enough to forgive you anything." He looked at me with such tenderness; I vowed right then to never put us through something like this again.

"I lied to you about screaming in the bathroom earlier. I just kind of gave a happy little yell when I saw your bathtub, but then when you ran in ready to attack, well it kinda scared me. I guess I've never really been used to seeing you like that. My old habit of running just kicked in. When I realized you felt my anxiety, I didn't want you to know I was a little scared. I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I lied. I hate confrontation you know that, and I guess the running thing kicked in before I could stop it." I shook my head and tried to hide my face in his shoulder but Eric stopped me.

He stroked my jaw with his finger tips. "My love, you are braver than any one I know. You can overcome this, I have faith in you." He continued stroking my back with his hand.

"Honey, I'm trying to face things, I really am. It's just my feelings for you are so overwhelming and nothing like I've ever experienced. I just don't want to do anything to mess things up between us. I don't think I could stand it if I didn't have you in my life. I don't know what I'd do." I felt overcome with despair.

"You have no reason to worry dear one. I know these emotions are new for you and they are for me also. Remember that as much as you love me I return that love to you. I have lived a thousand years and have never known the love I feel for you. It is a miracle to have it returned to me so completely. I will not surrender something so rare. You are mine and know that I am yours. We may fight and we may disappoint one another, but we will talk through those times and find strength in our love. I know this as certain as I have been on this earth for a millennium." He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

I heard every word he said, and I believed it in my heart and soul; he felt it too. "Thank you Eric, for your trust in our love and for showing me that I could trust and grow with it. I love you." He smoothed my hair and ran his fingertips along my shoulder and collarbone. Bending his head again to my neck he buried his face.

"Lover you smell delicious, and your skin feels like silk." He kissed my neck and stroked it with his tongue. "You are going to test my resolve without even trying."

Growling and swiftly standing, he stood me on my feet, holding me at arms length, and deeply sighed. "Your clothes are in the closet to the right. I have also had them place some of other clothing in the right side of the dresser. You need to change and finally get some rest. I will return to your side very soon." His eyes were dark with the desire and love I felt rolling off him. He hugged me, burying his face once again in my neck, and with a kiss was gone.

I realized I was cold and went to find something to wear to bed. Opening my dresser drawers, I was shocked at the collection of lingerie, bras, and panties. I opened up the other drawers to find night gowns, t-shirts, shorts and socks. I grabbed a pair of ankle socks and found a pair of panties very similar to the ones I had at home. Next I tried to find a night gown. I wanted something that was warm and cozy, but nothing fit that description in the collection within my drawers. Without thinking I started looking in what I assumed were Eric's drawers. Finding one of his Fangtasia t-shirts, I slipped it over my head and finished dressing. I headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Finding new toiletry items, I made quick work of my teeth and hair then I left the towel I had been wearingon the edge of the tub. I realized I was exhausted and headed to bed.

Pulling back the comforter and sheet I slipped between them. I reached over and turned the lamp to the lowest setting. I didn't want Eric coming back into a dark room, even though I knew I was being silly since he could see perfectly in the dark. I was trying to be considerate and attempting to take care of him even if it was only in a small way. I smiled then moved to the center of the huge bed. Lying back, I pulled the blankets around me and sniffed the pillows. Recognizing Eric's musky, earthy scent, I sighed in contentment. I was happier than I had been in my entire life. I nuzzled his pillow whispering my Viking's name as I fell asleep.

EPOV

I flew out of my bedroom as quickly as possible. My bonded was tempting me greatly, and I needed to put some space between us. I finished my calls, setting my plan in motion to apprehend the fairies; my anger was sparked by the mere thought of these creatures. My rage was building and without further thought I opened the balcony door of my office and took to the air.

I needed to calm and regain control of myself before I returned to my beloved. The word surprised me as it crept into my thoughts, but I knew it was true. She really was my beloved. In all my escapades and womanizing, I had never known a woman like Sookie. I had enjoyed the bodies of thousands and even enjoyed the company of a few, but never had I felt the emotions I did with her. Even when I was human I had not felt the love I did for this complicated, maddening, glorious, creature. I smiled as I thought about her spirit and bravery; my bonded was unique and beyond comparison.

I laughed as I thought about making her my wife. According to vampire law we were bonded, and soon we would be pledged, however this would have to wait until all had been settled with the warring fae. When she was safe, we would be married according to my customs and according to hers. I laughed out loud as joy filled my entire being, and I turned back towards my home, suddenly anxious to be with my love.

I flew home thinking about our life together. Searching the bond, I felt peace, contentment, and the tiny hum that meant she was asleep. Memories of her sleeping in my arms swept over me and I grew impatient to renew this memory. I landed in my office and without pausing flew to my bedroom.

I quietly opened the door and set the bedroom's security system. Turning I scanned the bed for her and I smiled as I found her buried under the comforter and clutching my pillow. She looked so small and frail; so breakable. An overwhelming need to protect her surged through me; leaning over I caressed her cheek.

Dawn was urging me into my daytime rest. I changed into a pair of silk sleeping pants and turned off the bedside lamp. Pulling back the bedding I slid next to her, gathering her in my arms. She shifted to face me, and I tucked her warm body firmly into mine. I looked down at her sleeping form and smiled as I realized she was wearing one of my t-shirts. Joy once again filled my very soul as I tightened my arms around her; vowing to love and protect her with everything I was. I kissed her and sighed her name as dawn took me.

I awoke the next evening surprised to find my bonded still asleep. Her body was curled against mine with her face pressed into my neck. My bonded's intoxicating scent assaulted me, and I was instantly aroused; my fangs ran out fully extended. I kissed her pouting lips and she moved even closer against my body. My self control almost shattering, I kissed her again and then gently slid from her embrace.

I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I needed some time and space to regain my composure and control. I attempted to stop the desire that was racing through my veins by forcing myself to think about the strategy to find and destroy the fae who were making attacks on my bonded.

The night before I had notified two of the best trackers I knew and they were already investigating Sookie's home and land for clues. I also hired one of the most prestigious vampire investigators in the US. He would be calling me later this evening with an update as would the trackers. I would also have Pam and a few trusted others working on the case. I fully planned for the entire situation to be resolved within two weeks; if not heads would roll.

I grew eager at the thought of killing the creatures that would harm Sookie. I reflected on the many ways they would be tortured before their lives would end. My fangs ran down, impatient for the battle. I wanted to send a clear message to _everyone_ the price that would be paid by anyone who dared to harm my dearest and most valued treasure.

I growled and stepped out of the shower lost in my planning and strategizing. I was startled as I heard a sound coming from my bed. I smiled as I dried, realizing I had momentarily forgotten the presence of my love. No woman had ever been allowed to share these rooms with me. She would be the first and the last to ever do so. I smiled at the thought of my beloved and wrapped a towel around my waist. I needed to wake her so we could start our evening as I was eager to conquer our enemies so we could start our long lives together. With that thought I stepped into the bedroom, calling her name softly.


	10. Chapter 10

As always all the characters but _Kefira_ belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them out to play for a bit. Kefira is a new character of my own creation.

Thank you all for your tremendous support. I have been having so much fun sharing this adventure with you. I love all the feedback, suggestions and reviews so PLEASE keep them coming. Thanks to my fantastic hubby, and to my wonderful Beta Jade.

I also wanted to let you all know that I'm working on a story for The Age of Eric contest. Remember when he talked about his home and how it held so many great memories….well guess what you will get to share one of these staring our own Viking and a famous queen from the past. So stay tuned.

Without any further adieu, let's get on with the show.

Chapter 10

SPOV

I thought I heard Eric calling my name through the fog of sleep, but I knew I had to be dreaming, because we hadn't been together since the whole nightmare with the witch war. I sighed as I turned on my side, wrapping my arms around my pillow; I just wanted a few more minutes of sleep. Drifting, I was startled when cool lips pressed against mine. My eyes opened widely and were met by Eric's very amused gaze.

"Oh my love, you are so luscious and adorable when you first awake." He kissed my forehead and bending closer tenderly tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth. His fangs were fully extended and he scratched me gently, continuing to play with my lip. "You also taste so delicious and sweet, just like the purest honey." Eric growled wrapping me in his arms and capturing my lips; Moaning, I melted into his embrace.

Finally lifting my head from his, I found myself breathless. "What a fantastic way to wake up." My Viking chuckled as he gave my bottom lip a final lick. I was grinning like a fool and desire was hitting me in waves, some of it his, but I knew from my sudden temperature increase a lot of it was mine.

Sitting next to me he swept my hair behind my ear, nibbling on it. "Lover, I promise you I will gladly awaken you in this manner every _morning_." His tongue traced the top of my ear before he tugged on my lobe sending shivers down my spine and tickling me. I giggled and reached up to touch his cheek.

"You can wake me like this time any time you want." The laughter rumble low in his chest as our eyes met. "On this particular issue I will make certain you keep your word." He kissed me softy and stood, gently tugging my hand. "As much as I would like to do nothing more than to continue our _conversation_, there are important matters we must discuss. I'm sorry to rush you, but it is late and we have much to do."

I jumped out of bed still holding my Viking's hand. "Oh good grief, I can't believe I slept the day away! What time is it?" Dropping his hand I went to the dresser searching for clothes. Eric laughed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Lover, we do have much to accomplish but don't become too anxious. It is barely eight and I have meetings at the club at ten, so we have ample time for our conversation as well as for dinner."

He continued watching me as I fussed over my new clothes. "Does this meeting have anything to do with the fairies that are attacking me?" He narrowed his gaze and anger swirled through the bond.

"Actually it does, but I would like to wait to discuss it during our evening meal." The _I am in command _voice was back with a vengeance (yesterday's word of the day). I bristled- turning to narrow my eyes in his direction.

"Oh really, and what if I don't want to talk about it later? What if I want to talk about it now? After all I am the one being stalked." I wasn't quite sure why I was getting so ticked, but damn I hated it when he got all bossy with me. Folding my arms over my chest I stared at him with brows raised, waiting for an answer. He must have felt my anger because he looked startled and swiftly stood facing me. His voice was firm as he took my face in his hands.

"Lover, I know you are not fond of obeying commands. However as I explained to you last night, we must trust each other. The conversation we need to have requires some time and I must have your full attention. I was not attempting to be '_bossy_'; I was merely informing you of the best choice. Sookie, if you do not become less defensive with me, we will both be very irritated much of the time. Dear one, we must be pragmatic." He held my face between his large hands, waiting for a response, looking deeply into my eyes. Feeling sincerity and a little bit of irritation radiating from him, I knew I was being bull headed.

"Eric, I'm sorry I'm being stubborn. I do hate it when you get all bossy with me, but you're right I need to listen to you; after all you are the one with the most wars under your belt." I smiled as I tried to add a little bit of humor to the situation. Unfortunately it was lost on my Viking.

"I do not understand this saying lover. Yes I have been in many wars and I do own many belts, but what does one have to do with the other?" He looked at me totally confused. It was so adorable I couldn't help reaching up and kissing him. His eyes widened in surprise, causing me to collapse in laughter. He watched me, his face puzzled, as I tried to calm down.

"Oh Honey, do you realize how adorable you are?" Reaching up I kissed him again this time licking _his_ bottom lip.

He growled and gently put me at arms length. "Lover, no one has called me _adorable, _but if it makes you happy then I am pleased you find me so. However," pulling me closer he rested his forehead on mine. "We really must be leaving soon." He kissed my temple before easing out of our embrace. Taking a deep breath I turned back to find something to wear.

"Do I need to dress up tonight or can I go casual?" I glanced over my shoulder as I rummaged through my drawers. Eric hesitated for a second and then a wicked grin crossed his face. I felt excitement, lust and happiness swirl through the bond.

"Lover, are you asking my advice on your wardrobe? This seems like you are becoming comfortable in the role of my _wife_. It makes me very happy to know you perceive us in this manner." My heart skipped a beat at his statement and it thrilled me to know I had made him so happy with one little comment. I smiled back and shook my head.

"I'm glad it makes you happy and I guess we are a couple now so we need to start acting like one, huh?" I winked at him and his sapphire eyes darkened. The emotions that surged within the bond were so strong I gasped in surprise and stumbled, nearly collapsing on the floor. Eric caught me, holding me close to his chest. He looked down at me, catching my eyes with his, and it felt like his gaze burned into my very soul.

Min älskar, you continue to surprise and delight me. I love you more than I have loved anything and I will spend every moment devoted to your happiness." Eric's voice was rough and his accent was more pronounced. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Honey, I love you too and I can't wait till this fairy drama is all over so we can talk about our …" I was interrupted as my lips were claimed by his. A few minutes later, he rested his forehead against mine, taking a deep measured breath as if trying to maintain control. I went to hug him tighter when he stepped away.

"Dear one, to hasten our departure I believe it is wise for me to wait for you in my office." Running a hand through his hair he smiled and just shook his head. "Will I never be able to get enough of you my love? You are such a temptress." I began to challenge his last comment until I notice he was wearing his sexy grin. I smiled back and felt warm and tingly _all_ over. He started towards the door when I realized he hadn't given me an answer.

"Eric, you didn't tell me what kind of clothes I should wear. Should I dress up or go causal?" I bit my bottom lip thinking about my choices. I looked up as I heard a growl coming from my Viking. He shook his head.

"Lover, I prefer you wearing nothing at all." Winking at me he opened the door. "If you must be clothed, I personally prefer you in a dress, but whatever you wish to wear is fine for tonight. The choice is yours." I smiled and turned back to my clothes as the door closed behind him.

EPOV

I sped to my office still smiling from my recent interaction with my bonded. I joyfully anticipated waking with this woman for the rest of our long lives. If I had my way, which I usually did, we would never spend another night separated. Pondering on this thought my emotions flooded my mind, threatening to overwhelm me. I thought of Sookie and quickly blocked our bond. I realized this emotional overload would be far too much for my fragile bonded to control. I took a deep un-necessary breath and called to the kitchen for our evening meal. I instructed the staff to set it up in the library knowing how much Sookie appreciated the room, and I was hoping it would help her relax.

I decided the previous evening to discuss my _battle_ plans with her. This was unfamiliar territory for me. I was use to being in control and I never explained myself. However, I was very sincere when I explained to my bonded that we had to learn to trust one another. I realized we would be making many adjustments and lack of trust could not be part of the equation. If our relationship was to flourish and grow, both of us were going to have to make a lot of adjustments.

I sighed running my hand through my hair. I was very old to make changes, and I knew it was going to be quite challenging. I realized though that my bonded was worth more than any sacrifices or modifications I would be required to make. She was quickly becoming my entire world and my most valued treasure. I smiled remembering the vision of her waking in my bed. I felt desire surge through me and suddenly my jeans were even tighter. Growling in frustration I took a deep breath, one of the many new habits I have developed of late. I shook my head as a wry grin overtook my lips. It was amazing how this beautiful creature impacted my every action; my every thought. Pausing I heard the bedroom door open and without hesitation hastened to her side.

Taking both her hands, I let my eyes feast on her. "You are a vision; I knew you would look lovely in this dress. It reminded me of your eyes the moment I saw it." I was smiling so broadly I felt that I must appear as a grinning fool, but I did not care in this moment. Laughing she twirled, modeling her new dress.

"Eric I love all my new clothes, did you really pick them out? I thought most men hated shopping." Standing in front of me, she cocked her head to the side, waiting for my response.

"I chose much of your wardrobe, including this one. I did receive some small assistance from Pam." She looked at me with the most beautiful smile, her eyes sparkling

"I'm really surprised but I'm also very flattered that you'd spend your time picking out clothes for me." Startling me, she pulled my face down to hers and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I felt her breath as she spoke softly. "Honey, thank you so much for my new clothes, I really love them and it means so much that you took your time to shop for me. No one has ever done that, except Gran." Tears flooded her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Min älskar, I enjoy pleasing you and this is just the first of many ways I will care for you." Kissing her forehead, I stood to my full height. "I have had dinner set up for us in the library as I know how much you appreciate the room." Sweeping her into my arms, I flew us downstairs. I set her down on the sofa as dinner was wheeled in. We sat quietly as the maid served and then left, closing the door behind her. Taking a drink of my Royalty Blend I nodded for Sookie to begin her dinner.

"Lover, please eat while I tell you my plan for our battle against the fae." Sookie nodded and started eating. "Last night I called one of the best investigators in the country as well as two of the best trackers. The trackers will be investigating around your home and land. I am confident they will pick up the fairy's scent. The investigator will be using other means to pursue leads and track the attacking fae. I will be meeting with them tonight." Pausing I waited for my bonded's onslaught of questions.

"Eric, I have a million and one things goin' through my head, but the question I want answered the most is about the meeting. Can I sit in on it? After all it is about me." I had already anticipated this question, and had resolved the situation in what I believed was an equitable solution; satisfying both our needs.

"Sookie, I expected you to make this request and if you are willing to follow some strict guidelines you may attend." She looked up startled and then smiled. "Honey I'm surprised that you are willing to do this, but I think I see what you're doing and I appreciate you meeting me half way. Now what are the rules?" She continued with her meal, never taking her gaze from mine.

"It is actually very simple. You may attend the meetings, but you must not speak or ask any questions. There are no exceptions. If for some reason you need to bring something to my attention you may excuse yourself to speak with Pam and she will give me the information. Sookie, you _must _strictly adhere to this protocol otherwise it will weaken my status. The stronger my position, the better I can protect you. Do you understand?" She nodded in agreement as her beautiful blue eyes grew even larger, anxiety and fear invading the bond. Before she realized what was happening, I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms tightly around her, and sent comfort and love.

"Dear one, you have nothing to fear. I promise you will be safe." I kissed the top of her head while stroking her arm in comfort.

"Eric, I trust you, but it really scares me to know that you are in danger." Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to fight back her tears. I caressed her face, my thumb finally reaching her quivering lip.

"Min älskar, look at me." Her eyes locked on mine and for a moment all thoughts left me. Recovering myself, I cupped her chin placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Nothing will harm either of us, lover. I am a thousand years old and I have had much experience in the art of war. I will succeed in our mission. So please, do not worry about me. I do not like it when you are scared or unhappy. Have faith, little one, have faith." Kissing her softly once more, I gave her a smile and rubbed her nose with mine. "Have you finished with your dinner, lover? We must be leaving soon." She sighed and started sliding off my lap.

"Ya I'm done. Let's get going, because the sooner we get started the sooner we will get this over with." She reached down taking my hand and tugging. "Come on Honey, let's go." Standing I shook my head and complied.

_Breandon's headquarters in the fairy realm_

"My Prince, I have news" Kefira sensuously bowed to Breandon and smiled. Soon she would be sharing his kingdom; after the death of Niall. Thinking of the current prince brought an unsavory taste to her mouth and she grimaced. Her emerald green eyes met his. Yes indeed she would enjoy being his Princess and ruling at his side. Kefira had always known she was destined for great things. What did it matter that she had _helped_ destiny a bit? She blinked rapidly as Breandon called her name.

"Kefira, it is a pleasure to have you home again. I hope you are bringing me good news?" His eyes raked over her body in appreciation. She was definitely a beauty, even among the other fae. Her brilliant auburn hair and green eyes brought her to your attention immediately. If that weren't enough her body was long, but not lacking in curves.

He knew from first hand experience that she was lusciously curvy underneath the clothing she wore. Not that those particular garments usually left much to the imagination. He turned toward her desire coursing through his body. Perhaps they would have time for a private greeting later. As if she read his mind she acknowledged him with a tilt of her lovely face.

"I am afraid, my Prince, the mission has ended in failure. I have punished the ones responsible and have realized that I must take control of the situation; if your plan is to come to fruition. I have a strategy that is guaranteed to be successful." Breandon motioned her closer.

"Let us discuss this in private, as there are spies everywhere." He offered his arm. "I can not wait to hear your plan to seize Sookie, the abomination Niall calls great-granddaughter. She will be a great weapon to bring about his downfall and eventual death. Of course we will also be rid of one more half breed. Come Kefira, we have much to discuss."

His hand trailed over her breast as if by accident. "Yes my Prince." Their gazes locked as they disappeared with a small _pop_.

Nearly purring with contentment, Kefira stretched her lithe nude body against the silk sheets. Caressing herself with them in a very feline-like motion, A smile appeared on her lips as she spoke aloud to herself. "I knew Breandon would appreciate my plan as well as he appreciates my body." Arching her back and sitting up, thoughts were racing through her mind. She was positive that her idea would work to capture the half breed, Sookie.

Kefira had explained to Breandon she had been gathering information from her human spy at Fangtasia and although it seemed almost impossible she had decided to use her very rare powers to achieve the _prize_. She was not foolish enough to approach the Viking. She planned on approaching his second in command, Pamela. She would not be an easy one to manipulate, but with some fairy magic Kefira knew she would soon be a part of Sookie's inner circle. She just had to be patient and wait for an opportune time to abduct the half breed and then she would be the Princess of Faerie and Breandon's bride.

She thought of Breandon and the intimacy which had occurred a few minutes earlier and felt herself getting aroused once again. Kefira had been attracted to him from the moment she met him. He was surrounded by an aura of power she had never experienced and it drew her to him like a moth to a flame. He found her alluring and they took full pleasure of each other. Both soon became consumed with the other and it was a short time later he tested her loyalty.

The assignment given to her was actually part of a plan to kill the half breed. It was during a time in which Sookie's vampire lover, Bill was being held captive. The girl had rescued him, which Kefira grudgingly admitted was an act of bravery she hadn't expected. While trying to remove the vampire from the trunk Kefira had helped a female shifter push Sookie into the trunk of the rescue vehicle. Breandon was sure the starving vampire would drain her.

He had only wanted her death at that point. It was much later that he realized how much Niall cared for her; making her an invaluable pawn. The unexpected problem came in the form of one very large Viking. They had not been aware that his interest ran deeper than anyone realized.

Kefira shook her head, mumbling to herself. "It is of no consequence because Viking or no Viking; I will be successful if I have to take down half the vampires in Fangtasia." She stood and walked to the vanity in the bathroom. Picking up a brush she pulled her hair up in a French twist. "I will never underestimate my opponent again and I'm counting on them underestimating me." She smiled at her reflection knowingly, then with a small pop she traveled to her home in preparation for the evenings mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**Age of Eric Contest **

Just a reminder to go check out my new story in the Age of Eric Contest. **_A Friend and a Brother_**. I came up with the idea from Eric's estate…..remember when he tells Sookie he has some wonderful memories surrounding it. Eric is playing story teller for Sookie telling her about his history and why it is so special to him. LOTS of surprises so go check out all then entries…and hopefully maybe you will love mine the most!

VOTE- VOTE -VOTE

.net/u/2424937/The_Age_of_Eric_Contest#

**

* * *

**

A/N –Hey Gang, Finally have this finished for you. I've had a CRAZY week. Ever have one of those "stop the world I'm getting off one's." Well that was mine this last week. But I'm praying things are going to calm down or I swear I'm going to hire a hit Vampire. So if you know of any give me a shout, Haha. Anyway enjoy this chapter, It is only beta'd by me. I was too much in a hurry to get it up for you all. Most the characters are SVM and belong to the talented MS. Charlaine Harris. I own Gabriella. By the way she is Italian and I really did picture Isabella Rossalini when I developed her character. If you don't know who she is….go look her up she is one of the most beautiful Italian women you will ever see. Now on with our favorite couple….

Chapter 11

SPOV

It didn't take us long to pull into Fangtasia's parking lot. Eric always drove fast, but tonight I'm sure he even broke his record. I could tell he wanted to get started with the investigation into the fae attacks and that all began with these meetings at ten. I could feel the tension radiating from him, but his love for me was even stronger and it wrapped around me like a warm blanket. I sighed in contentment, gripping his hand even tighter. His eyes darted to mine as he felt my grasp.

"My love?" I smiled and continued holding his hand as he waited.

"I can tell you are really tense about these meetings. I'm pretty nervous about them too, but the emotion I feel strongest is your love for me. That's just kind of ..." I took a minute trying to find the word. "Well I guess it just makes me feel really _happy_ and it's almost too much for me to take in. I'm almost afraid to believe it's true." I took a deep and held up my hand as he frowned, starting to interrupt.

"Honey, I do believe it. I really do. It's just so new and I've never felt this way; not even with Bill." Eric had parked the vette and in a blink of an eye had opened my car door, pulling me into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around me.

"Dear one, I am ecstatic that you have never shared these feelings with Compton. I have always regretted not taking you from him that first night. I would have been able to protect you from the heartache he caused. I would have been the your first and last lover; I would have been your one and only love." His eyes bore into mine as he kissed me almost reverently.

I deepened our kiss as his regret and sadness hit me. I hated that he was upset with no reason. Didn't he realize he gave me _everything_ by loving me? I sometimes forgot he was new to a lot of these emotions too. Curling my arms around his neck, I pulled him tighter to me as my body draped fully against his.

I tried to soothe him with my love and my kisses, sending as much reassurance as I could. My lips lifted and I took a deep breath as tears filled my eyes. "Eric, you don't need to regret anything, please don't be sad. Bill was meant to happen for some reason, but he's just a memory now. He _never_, I mean _never_ gave me what you do. Maybe he cared for me in his own way, I don't know. But I do know that he never loved me unselfishly, risking everything. He never loved me for me; the way you do."

I was trying to control myself, but as I spoke the last few words I lost control. The words were so true and meaningful for me, I couldn't help clutching him as if it were life and death; tears rolled down my face soaking his neck as I buried my face into it.

His arms tightened around my waist and suddenly we were airborne, landing on the roof of the club with barely a sound. I bent my face up, my eyes searching his. He just stared at me for what seemed hours. Finally, he bent down, placing a soft kiss on my lips, nose and each of my eye lids. He cupped my face in one of his large hands, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Min älskar, how could I not love you; you are everything I am not. You are my other half; I will never be whole without you." He moaned as his he claimed my mouth with his own.

The world stopped as we became lost in each other. It was as if we were the only two people in the world. Long minutes passed as we stood on the roof, lost in our embrace and emotions. Eventually noises from below brought us back to reality.

"Honey, I really need to make sure you don't blame yourself for Bill. I can't stand it making you sad and full of regret. So please promise me; no regrets." I met his blue gaze with my own. "Please Eric, no regrets, no what if's." I waited for his promise.

He took a deep unnecessary breath, his eyes never leaving mine. "You know I will give you anything within my power." He kissed my neck then drew back smiling. "Lover, you have my promise. Starting this moment, I will concentrate on our present and our future. I will spend every moment assuring your safety and happiness. I will enjoy thinking of ways to spoil you each and every day for the rest of our long lives." He winked and his sexiest grin spread across his lips.

"Now let's not get too carried away, you know how I feel about gifts." My eyes narrowed on his face as I tried to hide the smile that played about my lips. I had already decided to give in about all that. It made him so happy I would do it for _just_ that reason, but he didn't need to know that. Taking a step back, his hand quickly cupped my chin and he stood to his full height.

"Sookie, I thought we had already resolved this; I will care for your needs as I see fit. I will not see you want for anything when I can provide it." His eyebrows drew together in a frown and I couldn't contain myself as I burst out giggling. His eyes widened in surprise then he joined in.

"Ahh my little love, I do believe you were _teasing_ me! You know this can not go unpunished." Grinning at me wickedly, he swept me into his arms, taking a step off the roof. I shrieked in surprise, but before I could say a word, he was at the front entrance of the club carrying me past the line of tourists and fangbangers. I squirmed in his embrace.

"Ok I get it, I'm sorry for teasing you honey, now put me down." I felt my cheeks getting warmer in embarrassment. He chuckled as he swept through the door that Pam was holding. She was grinning for all she was worth. Squirming again I tried to loosen his hold.

"Eric I mean it, come on, please put me down." I looked up trying to plead with him, using my eyes. That usually worked.

"Lover, _that_ is not going to be successful this time. In fact I believe you do not have enough to occupy your mind." He winked at me as he bent closer to my face and claimed my mouth with his. My cheeks burned even hotter as he deepened our kiss. Passion swirled between us. He continued carrying me through the club, amidst catcalls and rounds of applause, but his lips never left mine. Instead our kiss became more intense and I soon forgot about everyone accept my Viking, who was very clearly claiming me as _his_.

He quickened his pace as I felt his desire surge higher. If he didn't end this soon, everyone was going to get quite a show. Fortunately, I felt him kick open the office door and then close it just as quickly. Our love and passion were rolling through the bond and I was becoming overwhelmed. I felt light headed and as he sat down at his desk chair I thought I was going to faint; again. I tried pulling back and Eric let me go as my anxiety flared. I took great gulps of air trying to calm down. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Lover, listen to me. You need to breathe slowly. Take deep slow breaths." He was using his _I'm in control voice_ and this time I listened, carefully following his directives.

"Yes lover, continue taking deep slow breaths." His hand rubbed my back making small circles. "That is very good, keep focusing on calming yourself." I heard the door open while he spoke and opening my eyes I noticed Pam whose face was filled with concern. She quickly composed her face.

"Master, is there a problem?" Her glance rested on my face, before turning to his.

"Pam, your mistress has become overly excited. Please go bring her a glass of ice water." I did a double take when Eric referred to me as Pam's mistress. I noticed she did too, although it was barely noticeable as she merely blinked rapidly at the statement. Bowing her head slightly she turned to the door.

"Yes Master, But it seems that you two have some news you need to share with the rest of us." She gave us a wicked grin and exited before either of us could respond. That Pam was such a handful, but I was sure happy we had become friends. I smiled snuggling into Eric's chest as he watched me closely.

"Lover, are you sure you are well?" I nodded and I felt my embarrassment returning as my cheeks became warm.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you? First you tease me so I return the favor, but then you get so excited you nearly faint again. Have I fallen in love with such a _delicate flower_?" He continued chuckling to himself. I narrowed my eyes as I met his eyes.

"You could have just put me down, Eric." I folded my arms on my chest in mock anger. I concentrated so I wouldn't give anything away through the bond. Two could play at this game. Eric's eyes flew to my face, as he looked at me dismayed.

"My love, I was just teasing you. I was not trying to cause you embarrassment or distress. I.. " Interrupting him, I gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Gotcha!" I broke into a fit of giggles. He blinked and then gave me a devious smile.

"Oh lover, now I must seek an even worse revenge." His eyes sparkled as he picked me up, and with vampiric speed carried me to the sofa. Before I knew what was happening he laid me down, kneeling in front of me. Arching my brow, I was wondering what he had in mind. He grinned and then his fingers rested lightly on either side of my waist.

"If memory serves me correctly, my love, you are quiet ticklish." Before I could say a word he was tickling me until I fell off the sofa into his arms. We laid there laughing, enjoying the moment. As we gradually started to calm down, the emotions from each of us turned quickly from joy to longing. I wove my fingers through my Viking's glorious blond mane as he tightened his hold with one arm, and began stroking my thigh and bottom with his other.

"You do so enchant me." Bending he claimed my mouth with his.

"Master, I do not wish to disturb you, but I have Sookie's' beverage, and I wanted to inform you that your appointment is here; waiting in the bar." I scrambled to sit up as Eric just glared at Pam.

"Pamela you should knock before entering!" He growled at her as he pulled me to my feet, helping me adjust my clothing. She smiled and then turned toward the door.

"I did knock, I guess you were both too _preoccupied _to hear me. Tell me is this a new exercise to calm oneself. Sookie you must be careful of becoming overly excited." She smiled revealing her fully extended fangs.

"Pamela, enough! Before I punish you and it will not be so pleasant. Unless you have changed your mind about attending the door?" Pam bowed slightly.

"No Master, I have not." Reaching for the door she stopped. "When would you like to see your 10 pm appointment? It is now 10:15 pm." She opened the door waiting. Eric sighed looking at me.

"Bring them in at 10:30 pm. I believe your mistress needs a few minutes to compose herself." Pam bowed shutting the door.

He looked down into my eyes. "Lover, have you changed your mind? You can wait in my booth if you would rather not attend. I know we discussed otherwise, but tonight has not been quite what either of us had expected." He was wearing his sexiest smile, and I was surprised as my own desire surged, robbing me of my breath. Eric took a step back from me; his eyes dilating as my yearning hit him. His voice was deep and a little gruff.

"Lover , if you are staying for the meeting, you need to go ready yourself." I nodded, leaving the office quickly, and then shut the bathroom door behind me.

EPOV

My lack of self control where my bonded was concerned continued to surprise me; it was also very disturbing. Any weakness could be exploited by my enemies, and I would not allow that to occur. I ran a careless hand through my hair.

I was also not willing to withhold my feelings from her. I had waited a thousand year to find my other half, and I would not risk loosing her. I would be bound in silver, before I would allow anyone; including me cause her pain. I needed to be very circumspect. No one but my child would realize how much control this woman truly had over me.

This had to begin tonight, and I needed to explain it to her before we left my office. Hearing the door to the bathroom open, I met her before she could step out. "My lover, we need to have a conversation before we go back into the club, and I need you to listen and obey me." Her back stiffened and her eyes narrowed as they pinned mine. "Please Sookie, I need you to listen, I am not being _bossy. _I am trying to make sure we are both safe. We have already had a good part of this conversation earlier, but I need to explain to you about something that will need to occur in a few minutes."

Pulling her into my arms, I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "My love, will you please do what I ask?" She searched my eyes and then sighed with a nod.

"Good, now let me explain what will take place shortly. My earlier display of caring you through the club needs to be clarified. Many would take it lightly; we need to make sure this is not the case. Even though we have bonded, we have not had a _typical _bonded relationship. There are those tonight that were quite surprised at our earlier display. I need to make an announcement claiming you as my bonded and as my property." Her eyes flashed as she started to interrupt me, but placing my fingers over her lips I stopped her.

"Sookie, I know this goes against your ideals, I can tell you are becoming angry, but Min älskar, please realize as much as you are mine, I am yours." I rubbed my cheek against hers as I inhaled her scent. "I have to show that I am not changed; you know the truth." She rubbed her tiny hand over my chest, taking a deep breath.

"Eric, I love you, and I know I need to learn to let you lead in these situations. I'll do what you ask and I'll be a good _little human_." She pulled back grabbing my face between her tiny hands.  
"Buddy, don't get too used to it, and you owe me _Big_ time for this!" Laughing, I grabbed one of her tiny hands, bringing it to my lips palm side up as I kissed it.

"Lover, whatever you desire is yours. You have my oath." I gave her palm a lick, swirling my tongue in it's center, then I stepped back from our embrace. "We must go and make an announcement, and lover, remember only you can feel my true emotions, my words are not a reflection of them." Bending, I captured her lips with my own, sending her love and assurance. Releasing her lips I pulled her towards the door never taking my eyes from hers. "Remember Sookie, you are my life now."

I swept her into my arms and sped to my throne. Pam met us there and speaking to her in Swedish, I informed her of my announcement. As efficient as ever, she cut the music and waited. My voice boomed across the club. "This is my bonded; she is your mistress and is to be treated as such. Anyone defying my wishes will be dealt with quickly and without mercy." My voice was deadly as I gave my decree and my lover's eyes never left my face.

I placed her on her feet continuing to hold her hand in mine. "Come now lover, I have appointments waiting." She nodded slightly and fell into step beside me as we walked back to my office. "Pamela bring my first appointment." I glanced over my shoulder as my child bowed.

"Yes my master, immediately." I could always depend on Pam to play her part. We entered my office and I led Sookie to the sofa.

"Lover, remember no questions. If you need something get Pam's attention quietly. I will be watching closely." I kissed her lips before taking my place at my desk. A few moments later Pam walked in with an unexpected guest. I stood reaching their side quickly. "Gabriella, this is a pleasant surprise." Taking her hand in mine I bowed and placed a quick kiss on it. Her laughter filled the room.

"Ahh Eric, always the charmer, some things never change." She smiled and winked at me.

Suddenly, I was deluged with an onslaught of rage and jealously. I stepped back and sped to my bonded's side. Her eyes were sparking with fire and her anger was almost palpable. I took her hand in mine holding it firmly. She tried to pull it away, but I would not let go. My eyes met hers as I tried to send love and comfort to her. "Sookie this is a very old friend of mine, Gabriella. She is the owner of the investigation services I have employed. I stroked my bonded's hand trying to sooth the emotions spewing from her. I was hoping her grandmother's lessons in manners would kick in soon. I was not disappointed.

She met Gabriella's eyes and pasted on her fake _everything is fine smile_. "Nice to meet you, Gabriella, Eric didn't mention that you were an old friend of his." She looked at me glaring. _By the gods_, there were going to be problems. Sookie continued. "Why don't you come in and sit down, I need to be leaving anyway. I need to get back home, to Bon Temps." She tried to pull her hand from mine, glaring all the while.

I narrowed my eyes trying to catch her gaze. "Sookie, you are not leaving." My voice was stern as I took a deep un-needed breath. Looking up, I noticed Pam and Gabriella were both smiling.

"Gabriella, this irritated, but beautiful woman is my bonded, Sookie. We were both caught by surprise with your arrival." My bonded looked uncomfortable. I could see the questions racing across her face. Gabriella started laughing.

"Eric , there is never a dull moment around you is there? I had heard you were bonded with a human, but I did not believe it given your past displeasure with them. Sookie you must be a very special woman to have captured Eric's favor."

She walked over and stood in front of us. She glanced at me. "May I?" Nodding, I watched as she grasped Sookie by the shoulders gently, kissing each cheek. "I am sure we will be great friends, Bella Ragazza, I wish you every happiness." She stepped back, and we all waited for Sookie's response.

My bonded's eyes were wide in surprise and her cheeks were softy stained red. Discomfort and embarrassment were swirling around her. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to my side. Bending, I placed a kiss on the crown of her head as I sent her reassurance.

Ever the proud southern woman, she regained herself effortlessly. "Gabriella, forgive me for my bad manners. I was just a bit startled, and I'm sure we will be good friends. Now please sit down so you can start your meeting. Is there anything I can get anyone from the bar?" She continued wearing her _fake_ smile but seemed less uncomfortable.

Gabriella took a seat near the desk and smiled broadly. "That would be lovely dear; I would adore a Royalty Blend." Sookie nodded.

"Eric, Pam, do you want anything?" She looked at us waiting. I was watching her closely, and I was not sure it was in my best interest to let go of her hand. She must have read my mind.  
"Eric, I will be right back, _everything_ at Bon Temps can wait." She was sending me a private message. My eyes narrowed, but suddenly I was inundated with love and something I could not quite decipher. Before I released her hand I pulled her into my embrace.

"Min älskar, you do not have to wait on us. I will send Pam." I kissed her softly then caught and held her gaze with mine. "We will discuss everything on our way home." She gave me a genuine smile, nodding, and then placed her lips at my ear whispering.

"Honey, I'm sorry about all this. I do need to get out of here for a minute. I'll be right back I promise." I hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"Lover, I would like a Royalty Blend and Pam will also have one." She walked to the door, opening it. "I'll be right back, and please don't wait on me to start your meeting." I watched her every movement as she closed the door softly behind her. I walked to my desk, and sat down.

"So Gabriella, why are you here instead of Antonio? I should have been informed about the change in plans. I am pleased to see you, but as you have noticed, I have other _important_ matters to consider." Waiting for a response, I reached out trying to feel Sookie through our bond. I was not comfortable letting her out of my sight; even in my own club.

"Eric, I believe we should wait for your bonded to return, you seem a bit…distracted." She smiled and continued. "You know I consider you one of my oldest and most trusted friends. Is this the girl we were hired to help protect?" Her dark eyes flashed in speculation. "I need to know because if it is I will take on this case myself." I stared into her warm brown eyes as I thought about the beautiful vampiress seated in front of me.

We had known each other for hundreds of years and had saved each other more than once. She was a loyal and trusted friend and I knew she would go to her final death before betraying me. I trusted her with my life, but I was not sure I trusted anyone with my bonded's.

Gabriella's eyes flashed in amusement. "Eric, I would not have believed it if I had not seen it myself, but I believe you have fallen in love with your bonded. You are sitting there wondering if you can trust her life to me; even though you trust me with your own. _Mio Dio_! I can not believe this. Maybe there is hope for me to find my true love if you can find yours." She glanced over at Pam.

"Pamela, do you know of any beautiful women, similar too your Mistress? Maybe I will find love after these many years." Pam just shook her head.

"Gabriella, I can say honestly I have never met anyone like my Mistress !" She smiled then quickly slipped back into her sarcasm. "To be honest I don't think if we would survive if there were two of her. She's a danger magnet." She looked at me waiting for me to deny her statement; I could not. At that precise moment the topic of our conversation entered the room caring a tray of drinks.

"Okay sorry it took so long, Eric it's swamped out there and they are having trouble keeping up with the orders. You need to get some more waitresses." Sookie handed out the drinks and then started to return to the sofa.

"Perhaps you can assist Pam with that aspect of the club but we will talk about that later. Lover, since our meeting is with Gabriella we do not need to be so formal. She is one of my most trusted and loyal friends. She owns the investigation house we hired to assist us. She nodded and continued towards the sofa.

"Lover, come sit with me." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh okay that works." She rounded my desk and before she knew it, I had pulled her onto my lap. I placed a kiss on her neck then pulled her tighter into my chest.

"Gabriella the answer to your question is yes. The person you are protecting is Sookie." I captured her hand tracing circles in her palm. "There is something you do not know yet about her. She is part fae." I met the startled eyes of my bonded. "Trust me, my love?" She smiled and nodded.

Gabriella, sat back in her chair shaking her head. "You have always been a lucky vampire, Eric but now I believe you must be a favorite of the gods. To have found and bonded with a fairy is unheard of. However even more extraordinary is that you have found true love with her, Mio Dio. It is almost too much to be believed." She sat back her eyes traveling from mine to Sookie's.

"Gabriella what has happened that you attended this meeting in Antonio's stead." She looked at me then a single red tear slipped from her eye. It was soon followed by many more.

"Antonio met his final death when he was debriefing one of his sources about your case. We believe it was a member of the Fae, but that is all the information we have so far. He only met his death two days ago." I handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. I had started carrying them soon after I met Sookie.

"Eric, you have my word that our team will get to the root of this problem and find who is behind it. Sookie will not be harmed. In the mean time I suggest you hire extra guards here and at her home." I nodded as I watched my bonded closely. Her fear was building and I noticed tears were flooding her eyes.

"Gabriella I'm sorry about your friend. I don't want anyone put in danger on my account. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to one of Eric's friends. He doesn't trust easily so that makes you all the more valuable." She sniffled as tears slid down her cheeks. I wiped them with my fingers. Gabriella looked at Pam then back to me.

"Is she really being serious? She can't understand what she is saying." Gabriella was speechless as we both nodded.

"My mistress is one of the most unselfish humans I have ever met. She is braver than many vampires and more loyal than anyone I know besides Eric." Sookie looked at Pam in shock. I had never been more proud of my child.

"Sookie don't get any ideas. I still think you are a lot of trouble and that danger follows you around like a pet." She tossed her head, sure she had redeemed her momentary lapse of sincerity. We all burst out laughing and Sookie surprised us all as she stood, walking over to Pam.

"Pam, I love you too." She then threw her arms around Pam's neck, hugging her tightly. For the first time in her life, Pam had no response. Watching the two most important women in my life, I realized I was happier than I had ever been. I cleared my throat chuckling.

"Lover, I would not push her limits." Sookie removed her arms stepping quickly towards me. My child looked like she was in shock. "Pamela, your mistress has complimented you. Are you not going to respond?" I was fighting back my laughter. Sookie's blue eyes had become huge as she watched Pam. Finally, as if dazed, she shook her head seemingly to clear it. She looked at Sookie her eye's narrowing then a ghost of a smile passed quickly across her lips. She turned her gaze on me.

"Master, go stake yourself." Gabriella and I burst out laughing as she raced out the door in a vampiric flash. We enjoyed the light hearted moment and then I knew we had to continue with more important issues and I sat again, pulling Sookie into my lap once more. My eyes scanned her face before I met Gabriella's.

"I agree with the idea of more guards here and attending to my bonded, but she is now living with me. I plan on being with her as much as possible, and of course you remember my estate is heavily guarded." I casually played with one of Sookie's stray curls. Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, I believe that is a very wise course. I am most concerned about this place." She motioned around the room with her hand. "The club could be quite dangerous since you do not really monitor your clientele. I have a suggestion that might assist with this." She stood up, pacing and using her hands very animatedly.

"Any ideas you have Gabby please share with us. You know I value your expertise." I noticed Sookie's sudden stiffening and she had sat up a bit straighter. I felt her jealousy flair like a field on fire. I kissed her ear and whispered softly. "My love, it's not a pet name, it is a name that all of her close friends call her. You have nothing to be concerned about." I placed a kiss once more on her ear then gently tugged on its lobe. Our guest looked startled then flashed her million dollar smile at her.

"Oh by all means Sookie, please call me Gabby. It much friendlier and since we are already on our way to becoming great friends I insist." Her eyes locked with Sookie's and I could tell she was trying to convey her sincerity. My bonded relaxed and she gave the other woman a genuine smile.

"Alright, Gabby it is, but let me say you don't look like a Gabby. You look like a glamorous Italian actress, you know like Isabella Rossalini." Before either one of us could say anything, Gabby was bending over placing a kiss on Sookie's forehead. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done.

"Forgive my rudeness Eric, I meant no harm or offense. Your bonded is just so charming and delightful, I forgot myself." She bowed to us and returned to her seat.

"No offense taken Gabby, but please control your emotions a bit more where she is concerned. You might overwhelm her." I grinned and winked at both women. "Now let us continue, the night is quickly passing, and I want to know your plans for ferreting out these treacherous fae who is behind these attacks." Gabby's posture became a little straighter and I saw she was going into her _business_ mode.

"Eric and Sookie, I have contacts in the Fairy Realm that I often seek for assistance. I can not give you their names but let me say I have worked with them for many years and have never disappointed me. Currently they have their own spies at work. I do not know if you realize, but there has been some trouble amongst the fae. There seems to be a power struggle from within. My sources tell me that Breandon is gathering forces and plans on deposing Prince Niall." Sookie gasped, her hand flying to her mouth and before she or I could stop her, she blurted out some very private information. She turned to me clutching my shirt.

"Eric, we have to help great-grandfather. We can't just sit by with this information. I have to call him." She was struggling to get up from my lap, as a very shocked Gabby looked at us with her mouth agape.

"Lover, Niall is very much aware of Breandon's treachery and plans. That is why he warned me to protect you very carefully." I soothed her by rubbing her back and placed a soft kiss on her temple. I sighed deeply. "However, lover your relationship with Niall is supposed to remain a secret and I am sure he will not be pleased with this situation." I waved my hand between Gabby and ourselves.

"Gabby, As I am sure you realize, absolutely no one is to know of Sookie's heritage. It is for her safety as well as the request of the Prince. I have to have your oath." I waited for a response as she collected herself.

"Of course Eric, you have my oath. This also changes the outlook of this entire situation." She shook her head. "What have you entangled yourself with, Northman? I believe we are not just talking about a personal attack on your bonded." I could see her thoughts racing across her face. "I believe we are dealing with something much more dangerous; an act of war." She looked at me as both our fangs ran out.

I stood so quickly I almost unseated my bonded, but quickly caught her before she fell. I placed her in my chair as I began pacing, running my hand through my hair. Growling I tried to contain my anger as I felt fear and anxiety bombard me. I glanced at Sookie, and sped to her side as I realized she had began shaking as tears streamed down her face. Pulling her into my embrace I clutched her to my chest.

"Oh my little love, there is no need to worry. I will protect you, nothing and no one will harm you." I rubbed her back in small circles with my palm. "Hush my love, I will not leave you." I sent love and comfort to her as I tried to calm her. I held her whispering words of love and comfort to her until she finally relaxed and stopped crying. I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Min älskar, nothing will ever harm you. If I have to spend all my wealth and go to the ends of this dimension you will be safe, we will have a future." I swept her into my arms; walking to the sofa, then softly laid her onto the cushions. "You should rest." She had not said a word until I mentioned resting.

"No Eric, I'm not a baby, I want to know everything that's going on. I am getting a slight headache, but a couple of aspirin will fix that. She sat up and started to her feet. I gently pushed her back into the sofa.

"Lover, if you insist but I you do not need any _aspirin_." Sitting next to her I pulled her back onto my lap. "Gabby will you leave us for a few minutes. Please go find Pam and both of you return in 15 minutes. We have much more to discuss." She flew to the door.

"Of course Eric, see to your bonded." She softly closed the door behind her. I tightened my embrace and buried my face in the sweet smell of my lover's neck.

"Sookie, I am so sorry about this evening. Nothing has gone according to plan and now you are even more upset, and filling ill. However, I can help you feel better. Will you drink from me?" She vigorously shook her head.

"No Eric, I can't do that, not here. I know it's been awhile but don't you remember how umm…." Her face flamed and she started breathing faster. I was confused until I looked into her eyes. They were practically begging me to remember.

"Ahh, I remember lover, do not worry about your desire. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is the nature of the bond. I will not let either one of us lose control I promise. My blood will help you feel better and it will give you more strength. It appears we are going to have a very long and tiresome night." I looked into her eyes holding her gaze; my voice becoming tender.

"My love, please drink from me and partake of my strength." She finally nodded. I bit my wrist quickly bringing it to her mouth. "Drink lover." I inhaled sharply as I felt her mouth on my wrist. I could feel my blood as it mingled with hers. It was one of the most erotic feelings I had ever felt and it was almost overpowering. Since I had regained my memories, I had dreamt of this; I had longed for it. Moaning, I felt her desire break across me in waves as she continued to pull deeply from the wound. We were both loosing control quickly and I remembered my promise to her.

"Sookie, let go lover." She continued sucking on my wound which luckily for both of us was healing itself. "Lover, you need to stop." I gently pulled my wrist from her mouth. Looking down into her beautiful upturned face, I saw her desire filled eyes burning into mine, and then she did the sexiest thing I had seen in a hundred years. She ran her tongue across her upper lip and then her full lower one, cleaning my blood from them. It was more than I could take and my self control shattered.

I pulled her tightly to me as I claimed her lips with my own. I ravaged her with my tongue as I felt her arms go around my neck, clinging to me. She pressed her breasts into my chest and I felt my arousal as she rubbed her sweet, sexy, bottom against my lap. I was shifting her to lie beneath me when a knock sounded on the door. We both stopped, and then looked at each other as desire almost dripped off of us. She took a deep breath as I growled in frustration.

"Pam, go get your mistress and I a drink and then we will resume our meeting." Standing, I gently placed her on her feet. I kissed her softly, pulling away before either one of us could deepen the kiss. Finally, I rested my forehead on hers as she continued breathing heavily. "Lover, I am constantly overwhelmed by you." I smiled and winked as I stepped away. I believe I need to find you another chair besides my lap if we are going to accomplish anything else tonight." I laughed, waggling my eyebrows, and placed a kiss on her lips. She giggled and her eyes sparkled as love and desire swirled between us.

"Oh honey, you are such a tease! And what about this, _I have everything in control speech of yours_." She continued laughing as she started towards the bathroom. Grinning wickedly, I moved quickly and gave her a soft smack on her luscious bottom. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, and she turned in mock indignation.

"Mr. Northman! I am NOT that kind of girl I am a lady!" She gave me a quick wink and then flounced into the bathroom still giggling.

A/N- Translations are done via Google so if it's wrong blame the big G! _Bella Ragazza_ is Italian for Beautiful Girl, _Mio Dio_ –my god


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Hey Gang, I was able to "borrow" a beta while my wonderful, fabulous, Jade is on a family emergency. (Keep her in your prayers please) Thanks to Hearttorn, for your quick reply and assistance. As always most of the characters are property of Charlaine Harris. Gabby however is mine! I hope you are enjoying the ride so far. Thanks for all your support and wonderful reviews. Remember they are the substance we writers crave! So keep them coming. The next chapter will have lots of excitement as our journey gets a little more dangerous for our Sookie. Eric is going to have his work cut out for him!

Hugs

Char

Chapter 12

SPOV

I shut the bathroom door, my head spinning from all that was happening. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about the night. First, there was the teasing incident, then the whole Gabby mix-up, and finally finding out that that there was a war with my fae family. To top it all off, it sounded like I was smack in the middle of the fight. Going to the sink, I glanced in the mirror. I repaired my smeared eye make up and smiled at my reflection. I had to admit I looked pretty good. My eyes were bright and there was a glow in them. I knew the reason was the tall, gorgeous, Viking that was on the other side of the door. It was amazing how feeling cherished and loved could make a girl feel beautiful. I never had experienced these feelings; not even with Bill.

I smiled to myself as I thought about my Viking. I couldn't believe how happy I was. Even though we had only been back together a couple days, I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life; I felt at home. It was even better than the time we had spent together when he had lost his memories. Sure I enjoyed our _relationship_ then, but I always felt a little guilty because he wasn't _fully_ Eric. Now though, he had all his own memories back as well as our memories, and he loved me. In fact, it seemed like he kind of adored me. That thought sent shivers down my spine. Giggling, I gave myself a quick hug. Looking back at my reflection, I nodded- yep being loved by my Viking sure did make _this_ girl feel beautiful. I headed towards the door ready to conquer the world.

Opening it, I was met by a quizzical (word of the day) stare and a broad smile, all coming from Eric. Before I could blink an eye, he was at my side. I slipped my arms around his waist, pulling myself against him as I snuggled into his chest. Surprise flashed in his eyes, but he quickly pulled me closer.

"Lover, I do not know what happened in the other room, but I appreciate the results. You must tell me about this, later." He gave me his sexiest grin, placing a kiss on my forehead. "However, we must finish our meetings." He hugged me tightly to him before releasing me, leading me to a chair he had placed near his. As we took our seats, there was a knock on the door.

"Gabby, you and Pam may enter." Both vampires walked in their smiles aimed directly at me. Pam even winked at me when she thought Eric wasn't looking. Of course he saw her; he saw everything. He narrowed his eyes and hissed quietly. "Pamela, enough!" She bowed, but continued smiling. I shook my head and laughed. Eric glanced at his child and then at me, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Ladies, are you ready to continue?" Pam and I both nodded. "Gabby, I have been thinking about your earlier assessment and I agree. I believe Breandon's forces are going to try and kidnap Sookie in order to make Niall weaker. I am not sure how, but I believe he would be interested to know this new information." She had assumed her business persona once again.

"I'm sure the Prince could be of assistance, but he will not appreciate his people working with us so my involvement with them _must_ be hidden." Standing, she bent over the desk towards Eric, hands resting on its' corners. "These sources are too valuable to me. Eric, they have my oath that they will remain anonymous." They stood staring at each other for what seemed to be an hour. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Alright Gabby, I will handle the meeting with Niall and I will not request your sources." His voice was low and his eyes became hard. "However, I will do whatever is required to keep her safe, and on _that_ you have my oath." Eric's voice and eyes were deadly as he pierced her with his gaze. Gabby lowered her eyes in submission, nodding.

"I understand Sheriff, I would expect nothing less." The air was heavy with tension and I didn't know what in the heck was going to happen, but I was always the one to jump first and so I did.

"Wow that was intense!" I glanced up at them both and went for broke. "Now, what is the next thing on our agenda? Obviously we can't call Grandfather tonight since we still have the meeting with the trackers. Maybe I'll call him tomorrow afternoon." Anger, frustration, and anxiety whipped around me as Eric stood to his full height. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me to my feet. His eyes were blazing, and his voice was colder; if possible it sounded even more deadly.

"Sookie, I command you to do no such thing!" I snapped my head in his direction, my eyes glaring into his. I felt another emotion flow from Eric, but I was too ticked off to give it much notice.

"Excuse me? You did NOT just give me a command!" I tried to pull my arm from his grasp. "Eric, let me go, you're hurting me!" He dropped my arm as if it suddenly had burnt him, and in a blur was out the door. "What the hell was all that about?" I sat down with a thud and looked at Pam. Locking her eyes on mine, she sat down next to me. She never broke our gaze as she asked Gabby to leave us alone for a moment. She continued to stare at me until the door of the office shut.

"Sookie, he is new to all these _relationship_ issues. He has never had a woman for whom he cared so much. You are his bonded, to a vampire that means you are his mate; his spouse. In this case you are his mate that he loves very deeply. He was just trying to keep you from harm, and in his own way he was trying to guide you. Remember, Eric is not use to asking. He is used to commanding. He did not mean to offend you. He just dealt with you as he does everyone else instead of communicating and explaining himself." She sighed unnecessarily and sat back deeply into Eric's chair

"But Pam, _you_ know about relationships." Feelings of sorrow and confusion pushed into my mind. It was Eric and I needed to go to him. I started to get up, but Pam held my arm gently but firmly.

"Sookie, I know these things from being a woman, but also because I do my research and of course I have acquired must of my knowledge from Dear Abby." I smiled a little shook my head.

"I have to go to him, he's hurting." I pulled again on her grasp.

"Listen to me, you must talk to him, don't be angry and get stubborn with him. Communicate and explain things to him. He will respond. There is no need for you to leave, he is coming." With that said, she dropped my hand and sped to the door, exiting as he opened it.

He began to pace in front of the sofa, running his hand through his hair. I knew this was one of his _tells_ when something was bothering him. I wanted to give him time to take the lead, but it was killing me to see him so upset. Finally, I decided on a _hands off_ approach even though it was killing me not to wrap him in my arms.

"Eric, honey, I'm okay. I shouldn't have overreacted." I looked down at the fingerprints laced around my wrist. They were already starting to bruise. Oh hell, this was going from bad to worse. I casually tucked my hands into my lap, covering the bruised wrist with the other hand. I was hoping he had been too busy pacing to notice the move. "Honey, will you please come and sit down so we can talk. Remember you told me this morning we had to trust each other and discuss our problems." He stopped pacing and his eyes fixed on mine. He stood staring at me for a moment before coming to sit in his chair. I was still seated in the one next to him. I wanted to take his hand in mine, but I couldn't without showing the bruised one. So I just sat demurely, (today's word of the day) waiting for him to say something.

"My love, I have much to learn about relationships and _communication." _He spit out the last word as if he had tasted something horrible. This was a good start and I was more than willing to give him a break and make it easier.

"Honey, I overreacted, and you know how I open my mouth sometimes before I think." Glancing at him I smiled. "See, you are already learning. You were wise not to comment." His posture relaxed and his eyes met mine, full of love. I melted into a gooey mess right then and there.

'I am sorry I spoke to you in such a manner. It was simply habit and _I did_ _not_ stop and consider how it would effect you." His fingertips gently ghosted down my cheek. "I will learn to explain situations; I will learn to _talk_ to you. I will not issue you commands unless I have no other alternative. You have my word." I locked my gaze with his sapphire one which seemed to burn a trail down to my very soul.

"Min älskar, do you forgive me?" Suddenly I was lost in his eyes, and all I could do was nod. Taking my hands in his, he gently tugged, pulling me into his embrace, but before I could stop myself I cried out in pain. His eyes flew open wide.

"Lover?" I was cradling my sore wrist with my other hand.

"Oh it's nothing Eric, I must have just pulled too hard or something. Maybe you can give me a little blood and it will be brand new." He held out his hand to me.

"Lover, let me see what is wrong." I shook my head refusing. I was trying to make this easier on both of us. His left eyebrow arched upward as his eyes burned into mine. "Sookie, give me your hand." This _was _a command he issued.

"You have to promise me something first." His eyes narrowed slightly and he seemed to change his tactic. He took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Whatever you require lover, now give me your hand." His hand was still held out towards mine. I glanced up meeting his eyes. Boy, sometimes I forgot how intimidating he could be. It was a good thing I was beyond all that; well, most the time.

"Honey, you have to stay in here with me, and I would like it if you would try and not break anything." He blinked rapidly and his tension encircled both of us. He nodded once more. I slowly held out my wrist for inspection.

He started to reach for it with both of his, but seeing the bruises he stopped and sat motionless. Eventually, he took my hand gently between both his own, bringing it to his lips, and placing a kiss on my palm. As he bowed his head, his tension was replaced by shame.

"Sookie, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." My heart was breaking over his misguided shame.

"Eric, honey, it's only a few bruises. You just held my wrist too tightly, no big deal. I know you didn't do it on purpose." His head was still bowed so I placed my other hand along his jaw.

"Please, just look at me." His head slowly lifted, and I was shocked to see his eyes rimmed with red. I gasped as my own tears flooded my eyes. Throwing my arms around his neck I drew his head his head down onto my breasts. "Eric, please don't be upset , I'm okay. It was an accident. Please honey, you have nothing to be ashamed about." His arms wrapped around my waist kneeling in front of me as I continued to stroke his hair.

"I would never hurt you, you are my life, and you are the most important thing in the world to me. I would meet my final death for you. I would never hurt you." I sat stroking his hair sending love and comfort to him. We sat there for a few minutes. Finally, I knew we had to deal with what had happened. I pulled back, lifting his face upward. Looking into his eyes I knew I was the only one that could get him to listen.

"Eric, I know you love me. I know you would never hurt me; this was just a mistake. Please don't feel guilty about it, forgive yourself and let's learn something from it." I stroked his cheek with my fingertips, lowering my lips to softly kiss his. "Everything has changed, now that I know you love me. Honey, there is no one I trust more than I trust you." The emotions that were coming from him seemed to change and morph into more positive ones. His despair and shame were replaced with love and amazement. His arms clenched me to his chest.

"My precious little love, I will never be worthy of you, and I do not know why the gods have blessed me so richly, but on my life I will _always _put you first_. _I will never cease to love and cherish you above all others. I swear to you, I will _never _knowingly hurt you."

Bending his head, he placed soft kisses along my jaw line, and trailed them up my cheek. He rained kisses on my eyelids, the bridge of my nose, my forehead and finally my chin. His tenderness and love swirled and enveloped me. I had never felt so special or cherished. His large hands cupped my face, and as he lifted his towards mine, he placed several feather soft kisses on my mouth. His tenderness was my undoing. I sighed his name as tears fell down my checks.

"I love you , Eric, I love you." I sobbed into his mouth as our lips met. Pressing myself into him, I tried to physically become a part of this wonderful man who loved me more than I had ever been loved. My actions pushed him over the edge as he growled my name in desire before his lips claimed mine.

He kissed me as if he could never get enough. He was claiming me as his heart– his love; I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was the most important thing in his life. As I felt all of these things flooding the bond, I was almost overwhelmed. I clung to him, never wanting to let him go.

His mouth and tongue ravaged mine, his hands caressed my arms, my face, and I lost all reason as he ran the back of a hand over my breast. I whimpered as his hand moved away, finally coming to rest on my neck. He continued caressing, and then bending his face to it, he began stroking my skin with his tongue. I was becoming undone. He pulled his lips from mine with a growl, frustration oozing from him as he rested his forehead on mine.

"My love, am I forgiven?" His voice was rough and heavily accented. I noticed this happened when he became extremely emotional. Catching my breath, I rested my hand on top of his, I mumbled softly as he continued stroking my face. I gathered my thoughts and took a very deep needed breath.

"Honey, I forgive you. I know it was an accident and I know you would _never_ hurt me. Please, let's just forget about this, for me Eric, please?" I pleaded with my eyes and my emotions. I wanted this whole episode to just be over. He sighed heavily in resignation.

"I will agree with your request, only to please you. However, I will make amends." He pulled his forehead from mine gazing into my eyes deeply. "I will make amends, my love. No one will ever hurt you again," Bending down he placed the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips. He mumbled against my lips. "No one my love, not even me." He kissed me again and took a step back, as he brought his wrist to his mouth biting hard. He held it out to me.

"Lover, you must take at least a small sip to heal your bruises." I nodded and complied, taking a small mouthful before he pulled his wrist away, sighing deeply. He brought my healed wrist to his lips, kissing it gently, and stood to his full height. He surprised me by changing the subject.

"I understand you need an explanation about Niall, but it is getting late and we must meet with the trackers. We can finish our discussion on the way home, if it is agreeable?" I nodded, wanting this night to just be over. I wanted to be in the library curled up with my Viking relaxing.

"That's fine with me. Let's get this finished then maybe we can go home?" I smiled hoping he would be as agreeable.

"Of course, I know you are exhausted, and we both need to relax. Lover, I also feel your longing; I too wish to be home. Let us finish our business so we can leave." Leading me to my chair, he sat down after I had taken my seat. A few moments later Pam entered the office.

"Yes, Master?" She stood glancing at both of us.

"Have Gabby come in and then wait ten minutes before you bring in the Were trackers." She bowed leaving the room as he turned in my direction.

"I believe it is wise to have Gabby sit in on the meeting with the Weres. She may gain some insight; also she may have some ideas about tracking these fae." He watched me carefully and relaxed as I nodded and smiled.

"Honey, if you think that's best." He blinked rapidly surprised, but only acknowledged my statement with a slight nod. His eyes shifted to the door.

"Gabby, come in and take a seat." She swept in, seating herself before I had even turned to see her open the door. This time _I _blinked in surprise, smiling I shook my head.

"I will never get use to vampire speed." Gabby glanced at me and returned my smile.

"Sookie dear, it is most useful. We will have to have a girl's night and discuss all types of vampire secrets. You will be amazed." She winked and turned to address Eric switching gears. "What is your plan? I know there are two Weres waiting to meet with you." She raised her eyebrow waiting for a response.

"It is quite simple, I wish you to attend the meeting. These are Were trackers that I have hired to search Sookie's grounds and the woods within a few miles around her home. Perhaps it will assist your investigation and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to give us your insights. I want this situation with the fae resolved as quickly as possible. Also, if you have any other suggestions about the security of the club, please inform me.

"Of course Eric, I knew the situation was dangerous; however with the introduction of Niall's possible involvement, I believe it has become deadly. We need to rectify this as soon as possible, for everyone's safety." He nodded.

"I agree, I believe the trackers have arrived. Come in Pam." Eric stood as Pam ushered two large men into the office. They were large, muscular and pretty non-descript, typical _body guard_ type men. Both men were introduced to Gabby and myself and then took their seats near Gabby. The larger of the two handed Eric a folder.

"Mr. Northman we found a few different scents around Ms. Stackhouse's home. We found many Were scents, including that of Alcide Herveaux, the Shreveport Packmaster. "They both looked directly at me. Eric took my hand stroking it with his thumb.

"Yes, that is not surprising. My bonded is a friend of that pack and Herveaux is a personal friend." Both men were surprised, and it seemed that they looked at me with a new admiration. Gabby blinked, but did not respond. I knew she had been taken aback. "Please tell me about the fae scents you discovered." The Were nodded, continuing.

"If you will look at the second page of the report, you will see that that we have discovered at least seven different fae scents that have either been on the Stackhouse property or the woods nearby. These were all fresh. Four of these are males only three are female. One of the newer female scents has been as close to the home as the front porch. We also did find an older scent in the house. It was female."

I inhaled deeply as my hand flew to my throat. "They've been at my house, not just around it but actually at my house. Oh my god!" I started breathing rapidly as I imagined attacks of all different kinds. "Oh my god, I can't believe they've been at the house." I was becoming a nervous, emotional mess. Suddenly, I felt comfort and love wrapping around me like a warm blanket. I knew it was Eric and just as swiftly I felt my anxiety diminish and disappear. Taking a deep breath I turned and smiled at Eric for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just had a bit of an anxiety attack, but I'm fine now." He gripped my hand a little tighter, and somehow I knew all he wanted to do was pull me onto his lap, wrapping me in his strong arms; the place I felt the safest. "Gentlemen please go on." My eyes shifted from Eric to the trackers. The Were continued his findings.

"There were also two of the male fae who had been all over the grounds several times. We found nothing in the home." The tracker sat back in his chair. Eric glanced at him as a crease formed on his brow.

"I'm wondering," Narrowing his eyes he looked towards Gabby. "If you have the scents of fae that are friendly and have been on my bonded's property previously, could you distinguish them from the scents that you found? I would like to know exactly how many enemies we are facing." The Were in charge nodded.

"Yes of course, we could eliminate any fae if we have their scent. It can be as simple as having a piece of their clothing. We have logged all the scent traces by GPS coordinates." Eric and Gabby nodded smiling.

"This is perfect. I will have someone deliver the fae clothing to your office by tomorrow morning and I would like you to return here with a report." Eric gave out his directives and the trackers stood.

"As soon as we have what we need, we will do an elimination and report back to you. Is this time convenient?" Eric nodded and stood.

"Yes this time is suitable and I will be waiting for your findings." With a nod of his head both were dismissed. When the door closed Gabby stood.

"This will be very helpful to my investigation. I will meet with my people before dawn and if there is any news I will contact you." She came around the desk and started to hug Eric then stopped. "Sookie dear, do you mind?" I was a little startled but nodded.

"No go ahead." Well didn't that beat all; she was asking my permission to touch him. My smile spread as I looked up into the very amused eyes of my Viking. I winked at him and continued smiling.

She hugged him quickly and turning did the exact to me. Oh what the heck, when in Rome. I hugged her back and gave her a genuine smile. Stepping back she smiled shaking her head,

"A friend of a Were pack? Sookie , I can't wait till you tell me all the details. You are quite remarkable and much more than I expected." She quickly placed a kiss on each of my cheeks before turning back to Eric. "And you, Northman, You have found a very rare jewel indeed. You should protect her with everything you are. I believe you have found a one-of- a- kind treasure." She kissed his cheek and started toward the door. Eric wrapped me tightly in his arms pulling me against his chest.

"Yes, you are quite right. I have discovered a very unique and wonderful treasure and have _no doubt;_ I will protect her with _everything_ in my power." She nodded and shut the door behind her.

I turned and snuggled into Eric's embrace. "Honey, can we go home now?" I laid my head on his broad, chest. "I'm ready for this night to be over. I want to go home and relax with my favorite vampire." He nuzzled his face into my neck inhaling deeply.

"I am also ready to go home and _relax _with you." I pulled back pretending to be startled. I was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, I think you misunderstood. I was talking about Pam. We are having a girl's night." I bit my lip trying to keep myself from smiling. He frowned and a look of disappointment moved quickly across his face.

"Oh that is just as well, I need to catch up on some work." He started to pull away. I smiled at him and started heading to the door. Glancing back over my shoulder I started laughing.

"Gotcha again!" His eyes widen and his face lit up with happiness. I tried to make it to the door, but of course he caught me, sweeping me into his arms as he twirled us around.

"Oh my lover, you will most definitely pay for that." He stopped spinning and captured my lips with his own. The world stood still. Finally breaking our embrace I gasped for air and grinned.

"Eric, take me home." I didn't have a chance to say anything more before we were in the Vette racing home.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N—Finally I've finished this chapter. I'm not sure why it's been such a bear but it has! Thanks to my fantastic Beta Jade for her help and patience. You are the best! Thanks to all of you for the favorites and reviews. I appreciate them so much. I have taken a little creative license with the Frigga legend. As usual all SVM characters belong to Charlaine Harris and I'm just playing.

Chapter 13

EPOV

I glanced over at my bonded, drinking her in. Her head was tilted back, resting on the seat, and her eyes were closed. I pressed my foot on the accelerator, picking up speed, and gently squeezed the hand I held in mine. I knew she wasn't sleeping; she was just relaxing. "Lover, we will be home soon. I can feel how exhausted you have become. We can have a light dinner and then you can rest." I flicked my eyes back to the road then back towards Sookie as her beautiful blue eyes opened in surprise.

"Honey, this has been a very long, long, night for both of us, but the last thing I want to do is go to bed. I am a little hungry so a snack sounds great, but I want to spend time relaxing with you. Isn't that what you want to do?" She pouted, making her lower lip fuller and more prominent. I felt my fangs slide down halfway as I thought about biting and licking that beautiful pouty lower lip. Unfortunately, I could not reach her and still drive. I growled low in my throat.

"My love, you have no idea how sexy it is when you pout. All I want to do is bite and lick that beautiful lower lip of yours." My fangs extended fully and she pulled back in surprise and then quickly recovered herself. She slapped my arm playfully with her hand.

"Oh Eric! You are so bad. I don't know how you think we are going to wait to umm…" She thought for a moment trying to find the right word. I could feel her cheeks flame in embarrassment, making her more adorable if possible. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Well you know you said you want us to wait to be _together_ physically. I don't know how you expect us to wait when you are turned on by a simple bottom lip." She was staring at my profile, being quite sincere. This woman just did not understand her effect on me. I shook my head.

"Lover, you have no idea how much control I do use with you. Your slightest look, or touch, makes my body crave you as I have no other. I think of making love to you every time you touch me, but I do not believe it is the time for this discussion. Let us just enjoy each other's company. We have both had enough drama and excitement tonight. If you want to discuss my thoughts about waiting to make love, we will talk about it _after_ we have relaxed. I can feel your exhaustion and I will happily spend time relaxing with you." I met her eyes, flashing a grin that let her know how much I desired her. Her eyes were locked on mine, and I could feel her desire as it started to whirl around us. Clearing my throat, I broke our gaze and looked back at the road.

I glanced at her. She was just staring out the front window looking a bit dazed. Her desire was still present, but confusion was also making its' self known.

"Sookie, what is wrong? Did I upset you? It was not my intention." I glanced at her lovely profile. She shook her head and took a deep breath, meeting my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong honey, I just sometimes…" She sighed heavily. "I'm trying to find words to tell you what I'm feeling and I'm doing a lousy job of it. I can't help it though because sometimes when you look at me and I feel your desire and love, I get lost in them. It's like all that matters is you and me and how it feels right then. I just want that moment to go on forever." I held my breath, swerving to the roadside as I slammed on the brakes. Jumping out of my side of the car, I had her pulled into my embrace before she knew what occurred.

I could not help myself, I needed to possess her in some form or fashion and my mouth slid across hers meeting my need to claim her. I kissed her roughly, my tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Finding hers with my own we battled for control of the kiss. My hands roamed over her body as if they had a mind of their own, and I held onto her as if she were my life raft in a dangerous sea.

My hands continued to wander over her body. I trailed my fingers down her hips to grab her beautiful bottom, pulling and holding her tighter to me. I moved my mouth from hers as I nuzzled her neck, making long strokes up and down it with my tongue. My lips found that special place behind her ear; she always loved it when I kissed her there, the place that sent shivers down her spine. I continued moving up and kissed her along her jaw line till I reached the other side. Biting softly, I sucked her earlobe into my mouth, gently nipping at it before I kissed her behind the other ear. As my tongue swept down the other side of her neck, my hand ran up her ribs, coming to rest on her most perfect breasts. My hand cupped the breast it had found, softly kneading the delicate flesh until she was left moaning against my neck. By the gods how this woman drove me wild.

"Lover, you have the most perfect breasts in the world, you are beautiful beyond compare." She sighed and gripped me tighter against her body. I felt her hands drift from around my waist to my rear. She clutched it and groaned. I laughed. "I believe my little love; you have found your favorite part of my anatomy, if memory serves me correctly." She just clutched my rear tighter and growled.

"Honey, just shut up and kiss me again." I was startled by her growl, but complied with her directive, claiming her mouth with my own once again. We stood next to my corvette kissing and teasing each other's bodies like two teenagers. We were finally brought back to earth by the constant honking of a truck pulling up next to us. I thrust Sookie behind me, ready for an attack as an older man leaned out his window.

"Are you folks okay? Are you having car trouble?" He squinted at us through the dark. My bonded hid her face in the back of my jacket, embarrassment radiating from her. She mumbled softly to herself as she pressed closer to my back in an attempt to not be seen.

"Oh good grief, this is so embarrassing." I laughed as I watched the older man.

"No, we are fine. Thank you for stopping. My wife just needed a breath of air." I watched as the man pulled away, and I gave a brief wave trying to hurry him along. I couldn't help laughing as he left. "Lover, why are you hiding behind me? Not that I mind you being so closely pressed against me." I raised my eyebrows and grinned at her as I pulled her into my embrace. I saw the blush that stained her cheeks and stroked it gently with my thumb. "I do love it when you blush. You look so adorable." I bent my head toward hers, kissing her lips gently. "Lover, there is no need to be embarrassed, but you are quite lovely when you blush." I punctuated each word with a kiss. She leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my waist and basked in the affection. When I finally pulled away she sighed and snuggled her face into my chest.

"Eric, I have no clue what brought all that on, but feel free to stop the car any time. I love being showered with this kind of attention." She glanced up at me, pulling my face down to hers. "I also love kissing you, I could do it forever." She reached up and kissed my chin, nibbling her way to my lips, and finally claiming them with her own. The little vixen seemed to want to do some possessing herself. I let her take the lead and just enjoyed her attention for a few minutes, until I felt desire overtaking her; I could not let that happen. Gently, so not to upset my bonded, I freed my lips from hers and untangled us from one another, holding her at arms length.

"Lover, as much as I am enjoying this, it is late and we need to get home." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I also do not want either of us loosing control to the point of it becoming painful." She sighed heavily and stepped further out of my embrace, shaking her head.

"Eric, I don't think this waiting thing is really going to work out. I just don't see us being able to do it, but I can feel that there is a lot of strong emotion surrounding your decision. So I'll be patient and give you a chance to help me understand your perspective." She squeezed my hand and grinned as she looked into my eyes.

Once again, I found myself getting lost in their blue depths. I continued gazing into them for a few minutes until I was interrupted by the lights of an oncoming vehicle. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before returning the smile and leading her back to her open door.

"Oh min älskar, if you only knew what you do to me." I mumbled this to myself as I helped her into the car, buckling the seat belt. Sookie's brow furrowed as she watched me.

"Honey, I didn't hear you. I know you said something, but it was really quite." Her eyes searched my face. I was ready to deny saying anything, but I stopped as I remembered my promise of honesty. I rested my hands on either side of the car seat and leaned towards her as I locked my eyes with my bonded. Taking a deep breath I shook my head again.

"Min älskar, I said I wondered if you knew what you do to me." Her breath hitched and my lips had to find hers once again. I really had so little control with this enchanting woman. I kissed her softly and then rested my forehead against hers. "Lover, are you sure you are not a witch? Because where you are concerned, it is as if I am bewitched." She merely shook her head smiling, and I returned it as I kissed her lips once again before I drew back and shut the door.

I dashed to my side of the car, and we were once again headed home. Still smiling, I looked over as my bonded stifled a yawn. I clasped her hand gently, bringing it to my lips. I placed a soft kiss on it and then returned both our hands to rest on my thigh.

"Lover, lie back and rest for the remainder of the drive. It will be a few minutes and I promise I will wake you when we get home." She sighed and then squeezed my hand.

"I know it's early in our relationship, but I have to be honest with you Eric, I love the idea of sharing a home with you. I hope that doesn't bother you. Maybe it's too much too fast, but I just wanted to let you know." She was watching me closely as I turned to meet her gaze. Joy swept through my soul and I was speechless. I heard her sharp intake of breath and I clutched her hand tighter.

"Sookie, you have no idea how happy that makes me; I have no words." I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb and brought it to my lips again. "You have no idea the happiness you give me." I broke our gaze looking back at the road.

She sighed softly as joy bounced between us, and leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes, she mumbled softly as she drifted to sleep. "Eric, I love you." I turned to stare at her as her love and contentment filled the car's interior.

I swear I felt my dead heart start beating again; I tore my gaze from her beautiful face and looked back at the road. If anyone had told me I would have experienced the emotions I had the last few days, I would have staked them. I could not believe I was even capable of what I was feeling. I had not envisioned even in my wildest imaginings anything resembling my experiences; I was overwhelmed and I was blessed beyond words. I did not understand or even fully comprehend the emotions that my bonded and I were sharing; I could not find the words.

I looked down at the tiny hand resting in mine. I was constantly reminded how tiny and frail my beloved was. It sometimes frightened me. That in itself disconcerted me. I had become fearless in the last few hundred years. I did not like the feeling of fear - it was foreign to me. Now I found myself feeling this emotion not for myself, but because of the frail human sitting next to me.

My eyes shifted once more to her lovely face, lingering for a moment before I forced myself to turn from her. I knew this woman held my future in her tiny grasp. I knew that if anything were to take her from me, I would not survive. I _knew_ I would not want to continue to rise each night if she were not part of my existence.

I now accepted this truth. I had fought and raged against it. How could this inconsequential woman impact _my _life? Me, Eric Northman who had lived for a thousand years, who had experienced and made history she would never know or see. I could not believe that it was possible for her to have become so important to me. I took my moods out on my child and my patrons at the club. I was angry at myself for letting this happen; I was angry at _her_ for coming into my life and changing it.

Slowly, I realized that it was no one's fault; it was meant to be. We were fated to love each other -to be together- by the will of whatever gods were controlling the world. When I accepted this truth I basked in the knowledge. I knew my life and happiness had been intertwined with my beloved from the moment she stepped into my club.

I looked at her sleeping form and inhaled deeply as if holding my breath. I craved this woman, my bonded, my wife, more than I had craved anything or anyone in my entire lifetime. I wanted to make her mine, I wanted to possess her, and even though we had made love it had not been the true me. It had been the lost, weak side of me, and even though I remembered making love to her in the shower, in front of the fire and all the other places; it was not the same. I wanted to make love and posses her as a _whole man_. I wanted to know _her_ feelings as she came undone in my arms, knowing it was the _real_ me she accepted, she craved, and she loved.

When we came together, I wanted us to both be whole, so we could offer all of ourselves to the other. That was one of the reasons I wanted us to wait to make love. As old fashioned as it sounded, I wanted to woo Sookie. I wanted her to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was _truly_ me she loved. I wanted the depth of our feelings to continue to grow and become stronger. I wanted her to come to me as my wife in every sense of the word. I had waited a thousand years to find my soul mate, something I thought I would never do. I could wait a few months to claim my beloved and make her mine in every sense of the word. I wanted to claim Sookie as my bonded and my wife in my world and in hers. I knew that would take a little time, and then when the world recognized we belonged to each other, we would claim each other in every sense of the word. I exhaled slowly and turned down the lane of my home - our home.

I hoped I could convince my lover of my plans. It was going to try my patience and take every bit of control I had. I needed her to understand and show some self-control of her own. I had to make her understand how important it was to me for us to build our relationship on a strong foundation. I prayed she would understand my feelings and agree with the wisdom of my plan. My reverie was interrupted as I drove past the guardhouse. I drove up, parked the car, and then dashed around to my bonded's door. Opening her door, I stroked her face gently as I removed her seatbelt, still she did not awaken; so I gently scooped her into my arms and carried her inside.

I knew she needed to rest, but I had promised her I would awaken her when we had arrived. Instead of taking her to our room, I carried her into the library laying her gently on the sofa. I lit a fire and then went to kneel in front of her. Stroking her hair from her face, I placed a soft kiss on her neck and then slowly trailed kisses up her jaw line. I watched her face believing my attention would wake her. However, she never stirred. I chuckled as I continued my assault, but she still continued sleeping peacefully.

I changed my tactics and placed my lips on hers; still no response. I shook my head and grinned in amazement, she must really be tired. Bending my face to hers, I traced her lips with my tongue and then applied more pressure. I smiled against her mouth and softly whispered to her.

"My love, we are home. If you wish to have any time to relax with me you must wake up." I laughed as her eyes flew open as she pushed herself to a seated position.

"Eric, how long have I been asleep? You told me you would wake me up when we got home!" She frowned at me and pouted as she stretched her arms above her head. I could not take my eyes from what this new movement was doing to her lovely breasts and neck. I growled and forced myself to look back into her face. She noticed my perusal and her face flooded with a soft pink. "You need to quit looking at me like a steak you want to devour." Sookie brought her arms down and rested her hands on her knees as she kept her eyes averted.

"There is no need to be embarrassed." I gently placed my fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards. "My love, look at me." I waited till her eyes met mine. "I am sorry I caused you to be uncomfortable, but you have a beautiful body and I enjoy looking at you. When I stare at you - take it as a compliment, because you have my undivided attention. Sookie, I love everything about you, including your body. So please, do not be upset when you capture my interest. I mean it as a compliment and I do not just see you as a 'steak' I want to devour. I see you as the woman who I want to share my life, and who I want to eventually claim as mine; in every sense of the word." She laughed, licking her lips nervously and breaking the gaze we shared.

"You sure know how to wake a girl up. How long have we been home?" She ignored my comments and tried to ignore the desire swirling around us. I did not want to overwhelm her so I let the moment pass. I kissed her softly once more and cupped her face between my large hands.

"Lover, we do not need to address this further, but know that I find all of you beautiful and desirable." I kissed her forehead and then released her from my hold. "We have been home only a few minutes. I lit a fire after I carried you inside, and started to wake you. Which I might add took me a few tries. You must be really exhausted, perhaps you want to relax with a bath and then go to bed; I will understand." I reached up and smoothed a curl from her cheek. She smiled and leaned her face into my hand.

"No honey, I'm fine and I want to spend some time relaxing with you. I am a little hungry, but I would like to go take a quick shower and change, then maybe we can relax down here in front of the fire with a snack. Does that sound okay?" She looked at me her cheek still pressed into the palm of my hand. I bent my head resting my forehead on hers.

"Lover, that sounds perfect." I lifted my forehead. "I have to call Niall and I will order something from the kitchen while you shower." I bent down and lifted her into my arms. She started to wiggle and slapped my shoulder.

"Eric Northman, I am quite capable of walking! Now put me down, I am not an invalid or some princess that needs carried everywhere." She continued squirming, but I gently tightened my hold.

"Ah there is my independent lover. I wondered where she had disappeared to." She started to respond, but I silenced her by capturing her mouth with my own. My tongue gently pushed passed her lips opening them. I stroked her tongue with mine and they dueled until I finally took my lips from hers. "Lover, I know you can walk, but did it ever occur to you that I enjoy being close to you, and I want to do it every chance I have? I love the feel of your body in my arms and against me. Would you deny me such a simple pleasure?" She was breathing deeply but watching my face. She seemed a bit startled as I finished my questions.

"I never really thought about it like that, but I kind of understand what you're talking about so feel free to carry me anywhere or anytime you feel the need!" She smiled then started giggling. "It is _very_ romantic!" She continued laughing as I dashed out to the hall and up the stairs. I slowed enough to open the bedroom door before carrying her inside. I placed her on her feet as I reached the dresser.

"I will be in my office if you need me, is there anything in particular you want from the kitchen?" I started towards the door as she shuffled through the dresser for clothes.

"Whatever is really fine with me, but a sandwich and some fruit would be great. I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes or so." She stopped and smiled at me. "Thanks honey, and have I told you that your pretty wonderful." She continued smiling at me as I turned towards her.

"Lover, you may have anything you wish and you are very welcome. It is my pleasure, I enjoy making you happy." I grinned back at her. "Just call me when you are finished or come and find me." I winked at her shutting the door behind me.

I stood on the other side of the door taking a deep breath. I was not quite sure why since I did not require air, but possibly it was to gather my self control. There was much about Sookie that enchanted me. The simple statements of 'thank you' and telling me I was 'wonderful' did strange things to my emotions. It felt as if my dead heart would burst with joy at her last comment, and it amazed me how her simple statements meant more to me than anything I owned. They came from her heart and were genuine. This was one of her characteristics that I treasured.

I marveled at how close we had become in such a short time; it had been less than a week since we had revealed our true feelings. Once all our pretenses were gone, and we were honest about our love for each other; everything else just fell into place. Every day we seemed to get closer. I did not believe that was possible, but then something would occur drawing us together, yet again. I was beginning to believe we were truly fated for each other. I took another deep breath and headed to my office. I needed to focus and get to work on some of the issues we had discussed tonight; first on the agenda was calling Niall.

I reached my desk and propped my feet up as I dialed the number Sookie had provided. I reached his service. "Hello, this is Eric Northman. Please tell the Prince that I must speak with him immediately. It is an emergency in regards to Sookie." I gave the brief and somewhat cryptic message to the service and then hung up and waited for his call. I knew it would not be long given the message I left; it was deliberate. Of course I was correct.

Niall called me within five minutes; I explained the situation surrounding the fae scents near Sookie's home, and what I needed him to do. He was very cooperative as he realized the urgency and the possibility of the attacks being designed to weaken his power. We arranged for someone in his retinue to drop off the needed clothing-scents to my day man. He in turn would get them to the trackers. As we agreed, I would notify him the next evening with the results. We were both very anxious to receive them, of course for different reasons. I ended the call and began contemplating my sole reason to conclude the attacks; Sookie's safety and our future.

Any doubts I had about our relationship had ended after the first night she spent here in my home. I knew I wanted her to be my wife in the full sense of the word. In the vampire world we were already married, but I fully intended to marry her in the human world too. I wanted to give her everything she needed to feel loved and cherished. I realized my bonded was very old fashion in comparison to the rest of society. I wanted to pay homage to her beliefs and values. I wanted her to understand that I loved her beyond all others, but that I also respected and treasured her more than anyone else. It was one of the reasons I was testing both our control by waiting to make love.

I ran my long fingers through my hair as I stood and walked out to the balcony overlooking the moonlit gardens of my estate. I did not fully understand the source of this need to restrain myself, but I wanted to honor her in some special way. As I looked out into the night I thought about Sookie. She brought out every protective instinct I had in my body and soul. I felt more protective of her than I had of anyone; even my human family. As I thought of my human family, I had a sudden epiphany, and in my excitement I took to the air, flying over my estate.

In the short time I was a Viking, I had developed a code of behavior by which I had lived my life. Honor was the most important among these values. If Sookie and I had been married during my life as a Viking, we would have followed many traditions and honor codes. One of these would have been abstaining from a sexual relationship in order to pay tribute to Frigga, the goddess of marriage and fertility. The couple's restraint was seen as a sacrifice which would later be honored by Frigga with the blessing of a long and prosperous marriage - blessed with many children.

I now realized this time honored code was the otherreason I was willing to sacrifice the physical part of our relationship, but only for a short time; until our marriage. I felt my heart soar as I now understood what had driven my decision and actions.

My mind drifted back to the drive home, between those thoughts and this last revelation - all the pieces fit together. I flew back to the balcony, landing without a sound, and hoped Sookie was ready to go downstairs. I had much to discuss with her. I probed our bond trying to determine her state of mind and was thrilled when I found contentment and peace.

Sitting back down at the desk, I called Pam and gave her a special assignment. I wanted to surprise my bonded and help her understand my culture and my people. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door and the tentative entrance of my bonded.

"Eric, am I interrupting you? I just wanted to let you know I'm finished and ready to go downstairs." Her voice was soft as if she thought she was intruding. I flew to her side laughing as I picked her up in my arms and spun us in a circle.

"You silly woman - you are never an intrusion." I bent my head to capture her lips with my own. I claimed her lips and her mouth with all the love and excitement I felt and she responded just as passionately. Long minutes had passed when I finally raised my head from hers. She gazed into my eyes as a smile formed on her beautiful lips. I found myself watching her mouth as she started laughing.

"Honey, I don't know what happened while I was gone, but I sure hope you fill me in, because if it gets me a greeting like that I want to make sure it happens a lot." She placed a soft kiss on my mouth and hugged me tightly around the neck.

"Lover, I do have much to discuss with you and yes I believe it is all very good news." Brushing my lips across her forehead in a soft kiss, I curled my arms tighter around her and raced to the library.

A/N—OK what did you think? Let me know! Also be sure to visit my blog and twitter me the links are on my profile page

Hugs

Char


	14. Chapter 14

A/N—Finally getting this to you. I hope you are all enjoying the romantic side of our favorite couple. I'm trying to really build a foundation for them. Eric insisted in lots of "courting" so who am I to say differently. Thanks again to all my helpers, and to my beta, Jade. Make sure you check out my interview with her on my blog. The link is in my profile.  
Thanks Gang

Hugs

Char

Chapter 14

SPOV

I snuggled into Eric's chest as he carried me down to the library, of course at vampire speed. I was relaxed and feeling pretty great and it was all due to the wonderful man who held me in his arms. I buried my face into his neck breathing in deeply. I loved the way he smelled; it was earthy and musky with a dash of something spicy. I couldn't help but place a kiss on that aromatic spot, which caused him to slow down and look at me. I met his eyes with a devilish grin.

"Honey, is something wrong?" I bit the inside of my lip trying not laugh. I did my best to look innocent. I even batted my eyes at him a couple of times. I was grinning so much it hurt my cheeks and I could tell from the look on his face he was not buying it.

"You are quite the little vixen tonight, and I must say I am enjoying it immensely." His face suddenly beamed as he bent his face closer. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he rubbed his nose with mine. "However, we have much to discuss and both of us have been very _distracted _tonight." He raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "As much as I would love to carry on our earlier _activities_, one of us has to show some restraint." He gave me a quick kiss, pulling his head away from mine as he started laughing. I swatted at his rock hard chest.

"Oh Eric, you are such a tease! I think you must have a memory problem, because as I remember it; _you_ were the one who was acting a little _twitterpated_." I cocked my own brow and waited for a response. I had a feeling this was going to be good, but then a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Lover, what does this word _twitterpated_ mean? I have never heard it, and I believe you are being inventive." He narrowed his eyes slightly trying to give me a stern look, but it didn't work with his lips trying to turn up at the corners. He walked into the library and over to the sofa where he stood me gently on my feet.

"I am waiting lover, for your response." His eyes sparkled and happiness oozed from him. I noticed the food cart and retrieved my glass of tea before sitting down. I continued watching him over my glass as I took a long sip. I was deliberately teasing him. He gave a low growl as he sat down and turned to face me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I will have you know that the word _twitterpated_ comes from one of the best movies ever made, and it is considered a classic. The word means to be kind of distracted with a member of the opposite sex." I winked at him and then deliberately turned away as I started to reach for my food off the cart. I bit my lip again, unfortunately a little too hard as it started to bleed. Suddenly, I was swept onto Eric's lap as he looked at me with concern.

"Sookie, what happened why are you bleeding? Are you hurt or ill?" His eyes scanned my face as he ran his hands over my body inspecting it for injuries. I blinked and pulled back from his chest.

"Honey, I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all; I just bit my lip, that's it." I brought my hand to his cheek and caressed it with my palm. "You don't have to worry so much about me, Eric. You know I'm tougher than I look." I continued stroking his cheek and bent to touch my lips to his.

"I'm really sorry I worried you. I was just playing and teasing you." I kissed his lips softly and then returned my eyes to his. I felt guilty for making him worry. I sighed and buried my face under his chin. A couple of minutes later, I was surprised when I heard a rumble in his chest. I sat up and looked at him confused. He winked at me and then burst out laughing.

"Gotcha Lover!" He continued to laugh running his hands up and down my arms. "You should be very careful about playing with vampires, lover. We are masters of deceit." He bent his head to kiss me, but I was not done teasing him. Before his lips met mine, I pulled away just a bit and mumbled against his mouth.

"If I remember correctly you quite enjoyed it when I _played _with you." I looked at him seductively and gave him my sexiest smile.

However, I had overestimated his control because the next thing I knew, I was on my back, his hard muscled body lying on top of mine as he fiercely and passionately kissed me. My mind went blank as he devoured my lips and my mouth. His tongue searched every corner and captured my tongue with his. This was one of those kisses I could feel down to my toes, and I enjoyed every minute of his possession until I grew short of breath. I broke our kiss as I gasped for air. His hands continued to roam over my body, rubbing my lower back and cupping my rear. He pulled me closer to him and I gladly pushed my chest into his. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he started nibbling on my own. I sighed as he started licking it slowly up and down, coming to rest at the secret spot behind my ear. He nuzzled there, sending shivers down my spine. I arched my back, pressing my breasts tighter against him. He groaned and I felt him getting more excited as he pressed himself into my thigh. As much as I wanted to make love to him, I didn't want him to do something he was going to regret.

"I think we better stop." He hissed as his hand reached up and gently brushed his fingers along the side of my breast. Oh god, I was not going to be able to stop if he didn't get himself under control. I tried again.

"Eric! I thought you had a lot of things to discuss, and we need to talk about the fairies." That got his attention and he started to sit upright, pulling me with him. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down and I noticed he did the same running his long fingers through his hair. His eyes locked with mine as he shook his head and ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me, of that I'm certain." He flashed me that damn sexy grin of his and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before sitting back into the sofa. "I do want to let you know lover, as much as I enjoyed your little game, I should warn you that I will always win." He winked, reaching across me to hand me my drink and sandwich, before retrieving his own.

I wasn't even quite sure how mine had ended up back on the cart. He noticed my look of confusion and smiled. "I grabbed them and put them back on the cart before they spilled." Vampire speed sure was handy sometimes. I just laughed and nodded.

"You still did not fully explain this word twitterpated. Is it truly a real word and in what movie was it used? " I giggled as I continued eating my sandwich. I took a sip of tea and wiped my mouth with the linen napkin lying on the tray. I finished and returned all the dishes to the cart.

"It really is a word. Have you ever heard of the movie Bambie?" He shook his head and continued sipping on his Royalty Blend. "Well, it's an animated story about a baby deer and his family and his animal friends. Twitterpated is what the animal characters became when they first notice the opposite sex. Like I said earlier, it means to be kind of distracted with the opposite sex." His eyes stared into mine, full of mischief.

"So lover, you believe that I am _twitterpated_?" He acted like I was calling him a dirty name. I smiled and shrugged.

"Honey, I think we are both twitterpated; but only with each other." I gave him a soft smile and leaned across him to place a tender kiss on his lips. I felt him sigh against my mouth as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me tighter into his embrace. He lifted his head from mine, brushing my forehead with his lips and wrapping me in his arms.

"Lover, you are very astute. This is why we must hurry and solve this fae problem once and for all. I am anxious for the next step of our relationship to begin." He captured my eyes with his and I became lost in their icy blue depths.

After a few minutes he interrupted the silence. "By the way l have noticed you haven't had any problems forgetting to breathe as you had earlier this week." He laughed giving me his signature grin. I joined in but not before swatting his shoulder.

"You are so mean to bring that up!" I continued laughing and then took a deep breath. "In all seriousness, I just had to get used to our situation. Once I really let myself believe this," I motioned between us, "was really happening I was okay. " I snaked my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. His hand reached to softly caress the side of my face, stroking my hair with his fingers.

"I understand how this can seem overwhelming. I am a thousand years old and have been overcome on many occasions this last week. However, you can definitely rest assured that our relationship is very real and will be one that lasts a very long time." His arms tightened around me as loved swirled and enveloped both of us. We sat and enjoyed our closeness for a few minutes, but eventually we had to come back to reality. I lifted my head from his chest and met his glance.

"I guess we need to talk about what you mentioned earlier." I sighed and sat back a little so I could see his face, but didn't pull totally out of his arms. "What did you find out from Niall?" He sat up a little straighter, but continued to hold me.

"Your great grandfather was very anxious to assist us. He was quite upset about the entire episode and I am certain he will have his own spies at work. As it stands he will provide the scents to my day man who will then get them to the trackers. We should have some results by the time we have our meeting tomorrow evening. He and I are both anxious for them, of course for different reasons." I noticed something in his eyes and I didn't quite understand exactly what he meant.

"What did you mean when you said you both had different reasons for wanting the results? Wouldn't Niall want me to be safe?" I was becoming nervous thinking about the rogue fae. Eric must have sensed my fear because he drew me back into his embrace. He rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Min alskar, you have nothing to fear. I will protect you with everything within my means and of course your grandfather wants you to be safe. He will also protect you, but it will not be necessary. I will and have always protected what is mine - and have no doubt Sookie, you are mine and mine alone. " He clutched me tightly against him, and I felt his possessiveness through the bond; I also felt a tinge of anxiety.

Before this week, I had hated it when he tried to get possessive with me, but now I knew it was because he loved me. I could understand and accept it because I felt the same way. I sighed and snuggled into his embrace trying to send him as much love as I could. It must have worked because the anxiety disappeared and was replaced by a sense of peace. I smiled against his chest. It was pretty incredible to help the person you loved in such a direct way. I sighed with contentment, but I still needed to ask a few questions.

"So, what did you mean about Niall?" I leaned my head up to look at him. The eyes that met mine were serious.

"Your grandfather is a very powerful man, but with that power comes many _complications_. You have seen this at work for yourself within my world. When someone has power, there is always a faction wanting that power for themselves. It is the same in Niall's kingdom. He is very concerned for his people and his kingdom. I do not believe he realized the extent that Breandan would go to achieve his goal. I would not be surprised if Niall goes to drastic measures to protect you as well as his kingdom." I pulled out of his arms as I felt my anxiety starting to take over.

"What do you mean he could do something drastic?" My stomach started to tie into knots as I thought about Claudine and Niall. I loved them both, and was especially close to Claudine. Fear began to nag at the back of my mind and my hands started shaking.

He pulled me back tightly against his body, and gently rocked me as we held onto one another. His hands caressed my back trying to comfort and soothe me. "I should not have said anything since we do not know the entire situation." He continued rubbing my back, but I was not going to be put off so easily. I pulled away from him.

"Damn it, Eric, I'm not a child! I want to know what you had in mind when you made that statement." I sat up, straightening my shoulders as I waited for his response.

"Alright, but remember this is only a supposition. It does not mean it will happen or that Niall is even thinking about it. It is what I would consider doing." I nodded in agreement and he continued. "If Niall did not wish to endanger this world he has the ability to close the portals to Faery." I must have looked confused because he gave me a more detailed explanation. "Sookie, it would be permanent. The fae would have to decide to stay in Faery or here, and would not be able to cross into the other realm." I knew this meant I might never see my family again and the tears started sliding down my cheeks.

"Claudine, I might never see her again. She's like my sister, and great grandfather, I was just starting to get to know him. How can this happen? I don't have much of a family left. Now I might loose them?" I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. A wave of sadness swept over me, and I realized it was coming from Eric as well as myself. I started crying harder; barely registering that he had swept me onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me, murmuring words of comfort. I felt him pushing love through our bond.

"My love, please do not cry. This is only a possibility and I will work with Niall to make sure it will not have to occur. We will capture Breandan and then Niall will not have to do anything drastic. Please calm down, I can not endure your tears and pain." His voice was tight and sounded as if he was ready to cry himself. I felt his fear and it pulled me from my own sadness. I sniffled and looked into his face. His eyes were rimmed with red. Everything shifted within me at that moment. I would never bring him pain intentionally. I sat up and threw my arms around his neck. Suddenly it was me doing the comforting.

"I'm sorry, please don't be upset. I'm okay, I promise. We will get through this together and I will be stronger. I don't want to make you sad and I don't want to worry you." Again, I sent all the love and comfort to him that I could possibly imagine, and I held him - never wanting to let go. I was amazed at how much my sadness effected him and it was humbling. I wondered if I really understood how much I did mean to him. I clutched him tighter to me and vowed to myself to never make his life harder because of my own actions and selfishness. I loosened my hold as my eyes scanned his features. His eyes beamed with love and he placed his large hands on either side of my face. He bent his head and started placing kisses over my countenance.

"Min alskar, I love you, with everything I am. I will protect you and your family andI will do whatever is needed to bring you as much happiness as you deserve." He continued to rain kisses over my cheeks and finally kissed my lips softly before pulling back. However, needing more, I reached up and pulled his lips down to meet mine. I kissed him as if this was our last kiss, and I put all that I was feeling into it. He soon became as enamored and claimed my lips as if there were no tomorrow. Minutes went by and we both realized we need to calm down. He lifted his lips from mine and buried his face in my neck; I did the same. We held each other, just stroking each others back as we came down from our emotional overload. I was the first to break our embrace as nature took her course. I shifted and started pulling out of his arms. He sat up looked at me with concern.

"My love?" He continued holding me and would not loosen his grasp.

I smiled, reaching over and kissing him quickly. "Honey, I'm okay. I just need to take care of some human needs." He instantly stood, bringing me along. He put me on my feet, and I started making a beeline to the bathroom at the back of the library. I suddenly had an urge for something with chocolate. I laughed out loud but kept walking.

"Lover, what is it?" I glanced over my shoulder giggling.

"I know it's silly, but for some reason I have a sudden urge for something with chocolate, crazy huh?" I laughed and heard him join in as I opened the door to the restroom.

His laughing continued as I shut the door behind me. I got the impression that he was laughing at a private joke and I was definitely going have to ask him about it. I finished taking care of my needs, then looked at myself as I washed my hands. My lips were slightly swollen from our kissing and my eyes sparkled. Yes, I looked like a woman who was in love. I started grinning from ear to ear. Would I ever get use to the idea that Eric and I were together, that we were both in love with each other? Somehow I I knew I would never take it for granted. I smoothed my hair and returned to the library. As I stepped out of the bathroom I looked up to see Eric standing by the fire. By the gods my man was gorgeous, and I was one lucky, lucky girl. I took a deep breath rushing towards him. Hearing me, he turned and met me half way.

EPOV

I caught Sookie around the waist as she nearly ran into my arms. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her into me. I was overcome by the sheer joy that she was radiating, and my eyes widened in response.

"You seem full of happiness and it suits you." I placed a kiss on the top of her head as she laid her head on my chest. I tightened my arms around her and rubbed my cheek in her silky hair. I bent so my lips were near her ear.

"I am very pleased you are so happy here with me, my love. It is most rewarding to know I am partially responsible for your joy." I stroked her hair behind her ear and followed my fingers with my lips, placing a kiss in the hollow behind her ear. I chuckled watching her shiver in response. I continued nuzzling her ear.

"It's getting late and I still have something I would like to discuss." I lifted my head and let my arms slide from around her waist. Taking her hand in mine, I led her back to the sofa and pulled her down to sit at my side. I traced her fingers with my own as I turned my body to face hers.

"Sookie, I have been thinking about our relationship and as you know I have made a few decisions which effect both of us. I appreciate your patience so I could discuss and explain my thoughts. I am very pleased with your new sense of purpose and maturity." I watched her closely, my eyes tracking every movement of her face. Her eyes never left mine as she seemed to hang on my every word.

"Eric, I told you earlier I could actually feel how important this was to you. I'm glad you're finally going to explain it, because to be honest I just wonder if we aren't creating more tension and problems for ourselves. I don't know maybe I'll change my opinion once I have the _whole _picture." She reclined deeper into the sofa, curling her legs under her.

I had her undivided attention, but I could tell she was a little self conscious. My bonded was very old fashioned, which was a breath of fresh air in my world. I stroked her palm with my thumb.

"Lover, I know I have been adamant about waiting for us to _consummate _our _new_ relationship." She nodded as looked down at our joined hands as a soft blush stained her cheeks. I chuckled and ran my thumb along the flushed area.

"You are so beautiful when you blush, and I adore how innocent you are." I brought my fingertips under her chin, tilting her face up to mine. "However my love, there is no need to be uncomfortable. In my world you are my wife." I kissed her cheek and watched as she struggled to calm herself. I sent comfort to her and went on with my explanation.

"Earlier tonight, I thought about this situation and my motivations. In the car, I knew part of the reason I wanted us to wait to make love." Her cheeks flamed again, but I needed to explain my reasoning. I tightened my grasp on her hand and gently smiled. "It is simple, I wish to woo you." I placed a finger over her lips as she started to interrupt. "Lover, please let me finish, and then you can ask me anything you would like." She smiled, kissing my finger that rested on her lips and nodded.

"As I was saying, I wish to court you. I missed the part of our relationship where we grew closer, where we talked for hours and you told me your secrets and your dreams. Yes, I remember all of these things now, but it still feels as if they are not my memories. It is as if I am watching them in a movie. I can feel the emotions associated with them, but they do not feel like mine." I saw confusion in her eyes, and I sighed in frustration. I stopped and just stared at her for a moment.

I needed her to understand, but this _sharing _of emotions was so foreign to me. I found it difficult to share my personal anxiety, and I had hoped to avoid it. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be working very well. I let go of her hand and stood, then began pacing. Damn, I would just quit trying to censor myself and be blunt. I ran my fingers through my hair, stopping then dropping to my knees in front of her.

"Min alskar, I want to share those moments, like earlier tonight. I want to tease you, I want to laugh with you, and I want to feel you come undone in my arms as I kiss and hold you. I want you to feel the desire you stir in me and recognize the power you hold over me. I want to go on long walks with you, I want to take you out dancing and to dinner, I want to take you to a movie and make out with you like a couple of youngsters. I want to feel your love for me grow as mine does for you. I want to talk with you for hours, to share your memories, to share your hopes and your dreams; I want to share my past and my future dreams with you. Lover, I have waited a millennium for you, I do not want to rush and waste any of the moments that help a couple to become strong; to become united as one. I want our past, our present and our future; I will not deny it to either of us." Sookie's emotions overcame her and her tears flowed down her cheeks.

I caught them with the tip of my tongue and fingertips as elation and wonder flowed from her as well. We seemed to be blanketed in nothing but love and utter happiness. I felt her take a deep breath as her hands crept around my neck, pulling my mouth down to hers. She sighed my name as her lips softly kissed mine, and I let her take the lead. Soon her fingers were tangled in my hair, as my own hands reached to pull her body closer to my own. She traced the outline of my mouth, pushing her tongue past my lips to entwine with mine. Our tongues continued to delight in one another until my bonded slid her mouth from mine as she took a deep ragged breath. I took that moment to sit back on the sofa, pulling her onto my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair as I held her against my chest. She pulled back a bit until her eyes could look into mine.

"Eric, no one has made me feel more cherished and loved than you have tonight. I had no idea how much our relationship meant to you, I am overwhelmed and humbled with the importance you give me in your life. I don't understand why you feel the way you do, but I'm not going to disrespect you by second guessing your feelings and my worth. I understand your motives and your reasoning for wanting us to slow down. I want to share all the things you mentioned, and honey I would love to know about your past and your life as a Viking. I would cherish every memory you shared." She sniffled and wiped a few tears at the corners of her eyes as I placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

" My Love, there is something else I wanted to share with you, and it is a tradition from my earlier life. " I stroked her arms as my other hand caught a curl between my fingers. I wrapped the silken tress around my finger before brushing it behind her ear. She smiled as I kissed her ear and laughed softly as my breath touched her neck.

"Honey, go ahead, tell me." She leaned back into my shoulder, tipping her face up to look at me. Her long slender neck beckoned to me and before I even thought, I leaned my head down and ran my tongue along the exposed length. I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes in rapture. The desire flared within me and I heard her laugh again. I raised my eyes to hers in confusion and was met with hers sparkling with laughter.

"Umm Eric, this is what it means to be twitterpated." Then she burst into giggles. I just watched her surprised before I joined in her laughter. Yes, I finally did understand. I shook my head and sat us both a bit straighter on the sofa, still holding her on my lap. I placed a soft kiss on her temple and looked down into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Sookie, are you ready for me to tell you about my traditions?" I smiled as she nodded vigorously. I winked at her then continued. "In the Viking world there were many traditions which involved family life. I remembered one of these earlier tonight. I believe that this is also one of the reasons I feel a need to take our relationship _slower_." Her eyes widened and her cheeks took on a pink glow, but she continued to meet my eyes.

"In the time of my father, when a man and woman were betrothed to be married they would make a promise and a sacrifice to the goddess, Frigga." She sat up a bit, and when her eyes met mine they were full of curiosity." The couple would have a private ceremony both making a vow of chastity until the night of their marriage. In return Frigga would bless their marriage with happiness, wealth and children." I noticed she was frowning a bit. "Lover, if we had been alive in my time we would have made this oath." She still seemed confused.

"Eric, I understand the tradition, and of course after what you shared with me earlier I am more than happy to respect your wishes. I just don't understand how this particular tradition applies to us. You have said all this time we are bonded and pledged - which is the same as being married in the vampire world. It seems a little late for this tradition." I sighed and ruffled my hair again with my fingers. I had not planned on everything going so quickly tonight, but my instincts were telling me to follow my heart. I stood, placed Sookie on the sofa and as she looked up at me with startled eyes I smiled at her.

"Lover, I will return in a moment." I sped out the door and into my office returning in under two minutes. I slid next to her, placing my arm around her shoulders. Her eyes were filled with questions and confusion rolled from her in waves.

"Eric, I'm not sure what's going on? Why did you leave? " I smoothed her hair with my hand and rested my cheek in it's silkiness.

"Patience my little love and I will explain." I continued stroking her hair. "You are very correct when you said we are seen as married in my world. " I lifted my cheek from her hair and tilted her chin upward to look into her eyes.

"Sookie I realize that you were not given a choice in our bonding and pledging. As much as I hope you no longer resent it, I do not want our relationship to be built on such an abhorrent foundation. I want us to begin again and it is why this tradition does 'fit' our relationship." Taking her hand, I brought it to my lips and placed a kiss on her fingertips. Her eyes never left mine.

"Min alskar, I want to pledge an oath to you. I swear when all the difficulties with the fae have been resolved we will restart our lives together _permanently_." Her eyes flew open wider and I heard her catch her breath as I continued.

"Until then my little love, I pledge to give myself and my love to only you." I reached into my pocket and took out a black velvet box. Sookie caught her breath and she started to interrupt me. Placing my fingers on her lips I caught her eyes with mine.

"My love, this is a token of my oath to you. It is called a poesy ring and it is a promise between two people." I removed the platinum band from the box and my bonded sat absolutely still. I reached over and took her left hand in my own.

"This ring is engraved with my oath to you, _allt jag vägrar och dig jag väljer._ It means, _all I refuse and thee I choose_. I make you this pledge. By wearing this ring, you will accept and be true to the pledge also. Sookie, will you wear my ring and accept my pledge?" I could almost feel my dead heart constricting as I waited for her answer and it seemed like an eternity. A few moments later, I was caught off guard as she launched her body towards mine, wrapping her arms around my neck as tears flowed down her face.

"Oh Eric, of course I will accept your ring and your pledge." She laced her fingers in my hair and pulled my lips to hers. However, this time I took control of our kiss. I slowed her assault as I gently licked her bottom lip, pulling it between mine. I traced it with my tongue and after a moment I moved on, taking ownership of her mouth with my own. As our kiss deepended, I pulled her tighter against my chest, wrapping my arms around her, I never wanted to let her go. We caressed, embraced and time seemed to stand still as love swirled and covered us with the promise of our future together.

Long minutes had passed when I realized I still had the ring. I kissed her gently as I shifted us to face each other, taking her left hand in mine I slipped the ring on her finger. I brought her hand to my lips as I finished sliding it on. Her eyes were locked with mine until my lips left her fingers. She brought her hand up to her face, examining her ring closer.

"This is so beautiful, I can see tiny carved flowers and vines all entwined with your words. It's Swedish, right?" I smiled as she continued looking at her ring. Happiness, peace and contentment radiated from her.

"Yes lover, it is Swedish, but if you look on the inside I have had it inscribed with the same oath, except in English." I reached up with my finger tips and wiped the rest of the tears from her face. Sighing she looked up and just shook her head.

"Eric, I am so glad that I quit running from my feelings and I am so blessed to have a man that loves me the way you do. I never imagined finding someone who loves me like that; so completely." I pulled her back into my embrace resting my cheek on her head as she lay snuggled into my chest.

" Min alskar, it is me who has been blessed. I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and I am beginning to accept that we were fated to be together." I tightened my embrace as I placed a kiss on her hair once more. We sat contentedly wrapped in each others arms until it was almost daybreak. At moments like these, time seemed to have no meaning for either of us.

A/N—Translations through Google, I apologize I just don't speak Swedish. The link for the ring is on my homepage. So what did you think? Too mushy...I"m sorry I just am such a silly ole romantic. Now do me a favor please scroll down.

Ok it's just a bit more...keep going,

Ok now click and review...I will love you forever


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A few blocks from Fangtasia at daybreak **

"I told you to make sure we had at least four people going into the club at various times!" Kefira gritted her teeth as she faced the young male fairy standing near her. These delays were becoming frustrating and her campaign seemed to be taking forever. At this rate she would never wear the crown she coveted. Breathing heavily in frustration, she shoved the fairy backwards as her impatience flared.

"Okay, how many people have gone into the club so far?" Draken winced at her tone but quickly responded.

"We have had only two tonight, Mistress." He stepped back waiting for the blow he was sure would fall. Her reputation of cruelty was legendary within the Fae world. Draken was surprised when she did nothing. He watched as she paced a few minutes and then turned towards him once again.

"So, you have only been in the club for the last few nights. Have you been able to gain any information that will be of assistance to our cause? Please tell me you _at least_have some information!" She screamed the last few words into his face before she started circling him.

Draken winced again and started speaking quickly. "We have found that the half-breed is now the true bonded of the Viking. Apparently this has happened just recently, even though the bonding ceremony took place a month ago. She has now accepted him fully as her protector. We are not sure, but we believe she is residing with him. In addition, there seems to be a new member in their inner circle. Her name is Gabriella, and she is a vampire from the Viking's past. We do not know their full connection yet but, we have someone researching it. She is from Italy and presently we have our spy in her area." He bowed his head, waiting for a response.

Kefira stopped pacing and came to stand in front of him. "That is very interesting news. I wonder if the Viking has a plan or if it is just a coincidence that a "friend" of his has presented herself, at this time?" She placed her fingers under his chin, raising it so he met her eyes.

"This news pleases me, very good work. What have you found out about employment opportunities at the club? I need some way to present myself to them." The male fairy met her gaze and smiled slightly.

"Actually, we have been able to make some headway in this area. It _seems_ that a couple of the bartenders have suddenly either been taken ill," Draken smirked, "or had a family emergency. So the club is in dire straights concerning these two positions. We have been able to thwart any applicants so far."

He continued meeting her eyes and as he watched a smile spread across her lips, his own grew even wider. Kefira clasped her hands together and laughed in the low, sensual way she did, when something went her way.

"_Excellent_! I'm assuming the club has advertised this position?" The male handed her the newspaper.

"In fact they have. It's been in the paper for the last few days." He waited as she perused the want ads.

"This is perfect; I will pop in there tonight and present myself for hire. I plan on having that half-breed bitch taken care of before the week is out. What information have you gained about the Viking's child? I believe her name is Pamela?" Kefira snapped her fingers and a chaise lounge appeared. She slid into it and motioned for him to sit at her feet. Draken sat next to her legs and relaxed a bit.

"We were able to gain a lot of information about her. Pamela is quite well known among the humans that frequent the club, even though it seems she despises them. We have heard the comment made by many that she was _born_ to be a vampire and delights in every aspect of it. Also, as I'm sure you are aware, she prefers to keep the company of females and is quite the consignor. She seems to always be on the prowl for new company. On another note, she is very devoted to her maker and genuinely seems to care for him. All our intel shows they are quite close. We are not completely sure about her feelings toward the half-breed. The vampiress has accepted her - although it is almost grudgingly."

Kefira nodded, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully.

"It is interesting that Pamela seems to hate humans so much. Were you able to find out any information about her ideas on shifters? I'm assuming she doesn't have too much of a problem with them." She sat back waiting for her underlings response.

"From what our sources and reconnaissance has shown, the Viking's child believes vampires are the top of the supernatural food chain. She has at different times been involved with a variety of species, including weres and shifters."

Kefira jumped to her feet and the lounge chair disappeared from beneath the young fae. He quickly recovered himself, then waited quietly for her next order.

"You have done well. Although, I am still angry about the lack of attention your unit has paid to the details of my orders. However, you have supplied me with valuable intel and now I must make haste to move to my next plan. Call your unit back to Faery and wait for further orders. I plan on having this all wrapped up very quickly." Draken bowed to her and with a pop disappeared as Kefira watched with a huge smile.

"Now to my part of this mission, I must find a _persona_ that will entice - yet not scream - to the child of the Viking. I want to be obtainable, but I want her to have to work to earn my trust and _affection_. I do not want to seem too compliant. I know that the chase is half the pleasure, especially for these dark creatures. I'm sure I will have Pamela in my bed, and her confidence won, before she even knows what has happened to her."

Kefira laughed in abandonment and without a further word spoken, popped herself back to her home in Faery. She had much to do to before she presented herself to the vampires of Fangtasia.

**Fangtasia after dusk**

Pam rolled her eyes and growled. "Clancy I don't care to hear any more excuses, we need staff tonight! Eric has enough to worry about. I do _not_ want to hear anything from you until you find me a bartender to interview. Do whatever you have to, but bring me someone before we open. You have less than two hours." Pam walked to the office, her Minola Bloniks tapping out a staccato rhythm as she marched across the bar.

The beautiful vampiress' patience was at its very limits. Her maker was putting _everything_ and _everyone_in harm's way for his bonded. Pam shook her head. She didn't understand Eric's thinking at all. She could appreciate the southern belle's charms, but she simply couldn't understand risking everything for Sookie, a mere human; well, a half-fairy human. That fact didn't change her mind and Pam knew it was going to all blow up, leaving her standing right in the middle of it with Eric. She sighed flipping on the computer as she sat down at the desk.

"If he's going to drag our asses into this mess, then I'm going to find out everything I can about the damn fae that are after Sookie." She started searching the internet and message boards for information. Soon Pam had the computer humming. Humans would be shocked at the amount of supernatural business that went on in cyberspace.

Clancy rubbed the back of his neck as he grabbed the phone from the bar. He wasn't sure where to find a bartender on this short notice. He had run ads in all the papers which had always worked. If he didn't know better he would have thought someone was deliberately keeping people away, but that was just plain crazy and he was sure it was desperation talking. He started looking through the phone book for temp agencies, praying that they supplied bartenders. He had called the last temp agency with no luck for a bartender when he heard someone knocking on the front door of the bar.

"We don't open for a few more hours. Come back then." However the knocking continued persistently. Clancy growled and sped to the entrance. He was not in the mood to jack around with anyone tonight.

He swung the door open. "I told you we weren't open yet. You stupid blood bag get…" He stopped mid-sentence when he got a whiff of the air surrounding the beautiful redhead standing in front of him. This was no ordinary blood bag, this was a Were and apparently, a unique one, from the smell emanating from her.

Kefira gave him her most striking smile and batted her large green eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to bother you but I saw in the newspaper that you were looking for a bartender?" She blinked a few more times at him and waited while he swallowed the bait.

He just stared at her for a moment, before responding. "You're interested in the job?" Clancy couldn't believe his luck.

There was no way this beautiful Were was going to be here for this position. His luck had never been that good - and what was with all the eye batting she was doing? He frowned as he waited.

Kefira continued smiling, "Actually yes I am. I have a lot of experience bartending in New Orleans and I'm new to the area so I thought I'd give it a shot. I've heard this is a pretty entertaining place." She saw his frown and changed her tactics.

"Oh, don't tell me I'm too late! I just saw the ad this morning and I was hoping it would still be open." She made her voice soft and sultry with a bit of a southern accent.

"If it's been filled already, I won't bother you any further." She let her posture droop as if dejected and turned slowly to leave.

Clancy felt her voice go over him like a soft sultry breeze and he was instantly aroused. "Wait!" He gently grabbed her arm with his hand. She was amazingly beautiful and reminded him of a graceful, jungle cat. He could at _least_ interview her - there was no harm in that.

"We might still have a spot open. Let's go in and we can do a quick interview." Clancy gently pulled her towards the door and she complied as she clasped her hands together.

"Fantastic! Believe me I will be the best thing you've ever had." She smiled at him, her eyes mesmerizing." I mean of course the best bartender you've ever had." She flashed him another smile and actually winked as she passed with a little extra sway in her hips.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to send out a HUGE Viking Hug to my new beta Merick. She has been a God send and helped me get back into the groove with this chapter. Here's her link (hopefully) but she's under my favorite authors too. Check out her work it's wonderful.

.net/u/1939192/

Since it's been awhile since I've updated I thought I would do a quick review of the last few chapters. I am so glad all of you have been so patient and faithful. I am hoping to have it completed in the next few months. It depends on my schedule at work and other commitments so I'll see.

Eric and Sookie have met with Gabriella (Gabby) an old friend whose firm is investigating the attacks on Sookie. The first meeting was an interesting one but at the end of it everything was clarified and Sookie had found a new ali. Later they met with the Were's who were working on the case and it was discovered that there were several Fae scents around and even in Sookie's house. It was decided to contact Niall so it could be determined how many enemies they were dealing with and how many of the scents belonged to Niall and his people. They then left heading to his home, of course making out along the way and eventually after a lot of "together" time. Eric presented her with a Posie Ring which is an old tradition similar to that of our promise rings today. The next morning Kefira, Bredawn's mistress showed up near Fangtasia to meet with one of her captains for an update on her plans to infiltrate the bar to get closer to Sookie. That evening she presents herself for an interview, and there is where we have left it. So now on with the story.

CHAR

Dusk the next day

Chapter 16

Eric paused in the doorway of the library as his eyes caught a glimpse of her. Sookie was curled in the corner of the couch with her head resting on the arm, the book she had been reading lying on the floor. He sighed heavily continuing to stare. He could not believe how much this fragile human had come to mean to him. Her mere presence in his life, to say nothing of the intimacy they had developed seemed to have awakened some part of his long lost humanity and it upset him almost as much as the changes upset his child.

Pam had brought her master to task about Sookie just that evening, making comments about his strange behavior the previous night. He knew she was thinking he had been ridiculous, but of course she wouldn't voice the truth of her disrespectful opinions, instead choosing a more passive-aggressive route to enlighten her master. She didn't understand his feelings for the young telepath. As he thought on his own responses to his child, which had been to give her the leave to proceed in her line of inquiry, veiled as it was, Eric knew he couldn't blame her. He tilted his head slightly in bewilderment watching his sleeping beauty. He was being painfully honest when he had told Sookie that she was his world. He knew that if she ceased to exist, his life would collapse on itself and the idea bothered him more than he cared to admit, even to himself. However, there it was whether he accepted it or not. He had to be honest (true) with himself but he also needed to heed Pam's words of warning when it came to showing those feelings to others. It was just too dangerous to be seen to be so vulnerable. It would put them both in peril if anyone noticed, and Eric was sure _someone_ would. He and Sookie both needed to be more careful and he would address those concerns with her before they left for the evening.

A rustling sound came from the sofa bringing him out of his own introspection. A sparkle flashed in his slate blue eyes and a huge smile spread to his lips as he watched her stretch, sighing his name. He never tired of watching his bonded sleep and he often sat on her bed doing that very thing. It had become a nightly ritual before going to his final rest. He would leave his own suite and visit her adjoining room. Sitting near her, he would brush his fingers gently through her silken hair, trying to understand the power she held over him. It was one of his favorite times of day but it did not come without a price. Often the simple pleasure he took in the innocent gesture took a more carnal turn and he found himself becoming aroused as he watched her nightly, but he was determined to take everything slowly with Sookie this time. After all a few weeks meant very little to him and Eric wanted their relationship to grow and become one built on strength. He had meant it when he told her he wanted to court her.

The 1000 year old vampire had made love and had sex with the most beautiful women in the world so the act was nothing new. With _her_ he wanted it to be different, he wanted to woo her, he wanted to make out with her on the couch while watching TV, he wanted to romance her, he didn't want to miss those moments which he had never before been able to experience.

Eric wanted this with Sookie because she was his forever, and he wanted all of the special moments he could experience. He was greedy when it came to his bonded. Once again lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't notice the very woman who was occupying his mind had wakened and was watching him. She interrupted his musings when she spoke his name.

"Eric?" She smiled with a confused look on her face as she started to sit up. He was instantly seated next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Good evening my love, did you sleep well?" He ran his fingertips down her cheek, cupping her chin and tilting it upwards as he placed a tender kiss on her parted lips. She sighed and cuddled further into his chest as she returned his kiss.

"Actually I did, I had some wonderful dreams about a big bad Viking. I don't know where I get these crazy ideas!" She grinned up at him as he raised his thumb to trace her full bottom lip. He laughed deeply shaking his head.

"I have no idea where you would get such ideas about Vikings being _bad_, after all look at me, I am the epitome of virtue." He tried to keep a straight face but quickly lost all semblance of it when she broke out in a fit of giggles. Eric chuckled and tightened his arms around her as he rubbed his nose against hers then gently kissed her once again. Sookie however had other ideas and her pink tongue darted out quickly and licked his lower lip. He groaned and relaxed backwards a little into the cushions of the sofa, still resting his forehead on hers.

"I would like nothing more than to stay here and enjoy your kisses, but remember we are meeting with Gabriella and Niall this evening. I'm afraid our time is not our own and will not be until those wishing you harm are removed, permanently." Eric's eyes narrowed and the octave of his voice dropped along with the volume, "permanently." Sookie felt a shudder run through her body.

"I hate all this Eric, I just want to be left alone. I don't understand why they want to hurt me anyway. I don't care a fig about being a princess of the fae kingdom. I just want to enjoy my family and..." Sookie quickly glanced down as a soft blush stained her cheeks.

"And I want to build a life with you. I don't know why any of that would matter to those other Fae. I just don't get it." The clear blue eyes meeting his were filled with concern and distress. He clasped her even tighter to his chest.

"I do not fully understand these rogue fae either. Their lust for power is not unique and is something I have often seen and I believe this faction perceive you as a barrier to what they believe will be their triumph over your grandfather. In most of these cases those who are greedy for power leave total destruction in their wake. Have you ever heard the saying _Absolute power corrupts absolutely?_" He felt Sookie nod her head as it rested on his chest.

"The lust for this type of power can bring total corruption. I have seen it many times over the centuries. But dear one have no fear, I swear on everything I am, no harm will come to you. I will do whatever I must to insure your safety." Eric's eyes gleamed with determination and absolute resolution. His voice was low and threatening as he captured Sookie eyes with his own. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached up her head and buried her face in his neck.

"I know you will keep me safe, but all this is just so overwhelming sometimes I just want to stay in bed and hide, but I know I have to be strong and I will. I just need a few more minutes in your arms, it's the only place I feel truly safe." She sighed and her soft breath whispered against his neck. Despite himself he smiled.

"Of course you can stay right here wrapped in my arms for a few more minutes." Eric kissed the top of her head softly breathing in her soft feminine fragrance. She smelt of sunshine and meadow flowers and it was yet another aspect of Sookie he found enchanting. The couple sat quietly for a few moments enveloped by the peace they found in each other's embrace.

Sadly, it wasn't long before their quiet was interrupted as his cell phone hummed with "Living After Midnight" Sookie sat up giggling and shaking her head as he answered it. He pulled her back into his arms as grinning down at her even as he put the phone to his ear.

"Niall I am surprised to hear from you since we will be seeing you shortly." Eric listened for a moment suddenly standing up and carefully sitting Sookie back on the sofa. He walked a few feet away from her as he continued his one-sided conversation, but she was having none of it and closed the space between them winding her arms around his waist.

"I see, yes I would agree but this heightens my concern." Sookie watched him closely realizing something had changed. Her brow furrowed as she waited impatiently for some type of explanation from Eric.

"I agree, I am prepared to do whatever is needed, she is my highest priority. We will discuss the situation as soon as our call has ended." Eric trailed his fingers gently through her soft curls sweeping a strand behind her ear.

"I will make it abundantly clear and I will be waiting to hear from you. May Odin's blessings be with our cause, till then." Eric pocketed his phone as he walked back to the sofa pulling her along with him. He scooped her up in his arms and sat down with Sookie in his lap.

"There have been some new development in the last few hours and before we discuss them I need you to listen to what has happened without interrupting. You must have all the information and I am asking you to please try and control your emotions as much as possible. Will you do that for me?" He stroked her neck feeling her muscles beginning to tense. Sookie took a deep breath and stared into his deep blue eyes trying to imagine what could possibly have changed in such a short time.

"Honey, I'll try my best but I'll be honest your scaring the bejesus out of me here so please just tell me what's goin' on." She took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for news she was certain wasn't good, and she felt his grip on her tighten as she trembled.

"Earlier this afternoon spies were discovered among Niall's retinue." Sookie gasped and started to speak but Eric held a finger softly to her lips.

"There were two spies discovered and they have been taken into custody for questioning but Niall is very worried about how far this reaches. Thank the gods they were discovered before they could complete their mission." He ran a hand through his hair and Sookie knew he was not telling her everything.

"And... what else? I know you're not telling me everything. What aren't you saying?" He had turned away from her deep in thought but she wasn't going to be kept in the dark. Placing her palms on each side of his face she turned his head towards her own.

"Eric don't keep things from me, we promised we would be honest with each other no matter what. I know you want to protect me but I need to know exactly what's going on." His eyes met hers and he nodded.

"It is difficult because I know I am going to be the one to have to deliver terrible news that will hurt you. I would do anything before I would ever do so purposefully. But you are right; we must trust each other and deal with these events together." She nodded as he took both her hands in his.

"The spies were sent to kidnap Claudine and they were instructed to kill her as an example. Then they were going to kidnap you." Sookie gasped as her anxiety showed itself in tears that flooded her eyes, and ran down her cheeks.

"Oh my God no not Claudine I just saw her a few days ago Eric! Where is she? Is she ok? Oh my God." She buried her face in her hands bursting into tears. He pulled her tightly against him.

"Sookie, listen to me. It was only an attempt Claudine is alive. Claude was with her and he saved her from her attackers." Her head snapped up her eyes darting to his needing more answers.

"She's ok nothing happened? Thank God!" Her words rushed from her as did a fresh batch of tears. These were ones of relief. Eric continued holding her as she cried.

"I did not say nothing had happened. I said she was alive. Claudine is in the care of Dr. Ludwig but will live. Apparently your cousins are both quiet the fighters. It was due to Claude's quick response that he was able to save her. The spies attempted to kidnapped her while she was at the palace getting ready for a mission of her own. Claude happened to be there attempting to discuss your situation. Niall stated that your cousins share some kind of a special connection being twins and Claude felt her anxiety and rushed to her aid, thus saving Claudine's life. The spies involved were not the average fighters but more of what you might refer to as special ops." Eric stroked her back trying to calm and comfort her. He tilted her face towards his wiping tears away with his fingertips.

"Sookie, everyone is safe but we now know the threat is even worse than we anticipated. The fact that our enemies were able to place spies in Niall's own household is disturbing. But lover, please stop crying; you know what your tears do to me. Your grandfather has taken measures so nothing like this will happen again and we are both determined to keep you from harm. Niall said he had quite a bit of useful information he would share with us at tonight's meeting. So even though this attack is upsetting your grandfather seems to believe it has left our side stronger." She pulled back wiping her face with her hands and looked up at him stunned.

"Eric! My godmother almost died tonight and you and Niall think it was worth it? Are you freakin' serious? I can't believe the two of you!" She tried to get up from his lap obviously angry but he was not having any of it and his grip tightened on her. Sookie struggled slightly against his hold, muscles tensing in fear and apprehension of the ramifications of all she had heard.

"It makes me wonder what cost is too high to win this stupid mission or war or whatever the hell it is. Is the loss of Claudine or Claude's life a cost everyone is willing to pay and heck if that's the case..." Sookie's voice rose as she started losing her already shaky self control.

"Maybe my life is not too much of a price to pay as long as the Brigant Empire is preserved. Eric let me go!" She was nearly yelling as she fought to get out of his embrace but her struggling stopped immediately when she heard a menacing growl.

Looking over her shoulder she gazed into the face of a very angry vampire. His fangs were down and his eyes were glimmering with rage. Instead of releasing his hold on her he pulled her tighter to his chest and gripped her chin between his fingers forcing her to face him. His tone of voice was low, deadly and barely above a whisper.

"Sookie I am going to overlook your comments because I know they are products of fear and stress but..." He lowered his face within an inch of hers, his eyes seeming to burn into her very soul.

"If you ever even hint that I would put you in danger I will turn you over my knee and give you the hardest spanking you have ever received. Do you understand me?" Sookie blinked rapidly nodding her breath suddenly coming in short gasps and then to Eric's disbelief her body sagged against his in a dead faint.

He sat staring at her for a few brief seconds, a look of confusion crossing his face but then his instincts kicked in and he quickly stood with her in his arms and flew upstairs. Placing her in the middle of the bed he sped to the bathroom returning only a few moments later with a wet cloth. He sat down with his back against the headboard and gently gathered her in his arms. Eric brought the wet cloth to her face softly bathing her forehead with the cool water. He lovingly brushed her hair off her face as he ran the cool cloth over it. His lips followed the trail of the cloth with whisper soft kisses. He continued stroking the cloth over her face and then stoked the cloth down the graceful curve of Sookie's neck. He purposefully breathed softly against her skin as her kissed her beating pulse.

"Please my love, wake up I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours." As he watched, her lids fluttered open as if she had heard his gentle implore. Sookie took a deep breath and sitting up clasped his hand as she looked around in confusion.

"Eric, what happened, and why am I in my room? I remember being in the library and Grandfather calling. Then I..." Her eyes flew open wide as her mouth opened with a gasp as the memories came racing back to her mind. Her eyes started to once again fill with tears.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't..." He put his finger over her lips and placing a kiss on her forehead he brought her to his chest.

"It is I who must apologize. I am sorry for becoming so angry and for scaring you. Because of your past courage I forget that you still are not use to all of the danger and stress in the supernatural world. It must be overwhelming and I have not been as supportive and understanding as I should have been." Shaking his head he nuzzled into her neck, softly kissing the tender spot below her ear. He sighed and whispered.

"Sookie, please do not shed any more tears. I would fight an army of Fae if it would cause them to stop. I cannot bear to see you in distress." He kissed the shell of her ear before tracing it with his tongue. She sighed contentedly but reluctantly pulled away till she could look into his face.

"It isn't just your fault, I knew I was getting upset and I should have done something to calm down instead of getting so emotional. And I'm so sorry for what I said. I wasn't talking about you but it was still wrong and I caused a lot of trouble that wasn't really necessary." Sookie lowered her face and shook her head in frustration.

"I don't think you would ever put me in danger Eric. Sometimes I think you are a bit over protective if anything, but I know you love me." She glanced up at him briefly before dropping her eyes to her lap.

"I don't quite understand why you love me, I mean I'm just me which is pretty ordinary but I accept that you do and I just thank my lucky stars and the heavens above for such a wonderful gift." Sookie looked up smiling and met his heated stare. With a deep rumbling from his chest, Eric curled his arms around her shoulders bringing her tightly against his body. He bent his head till he could capture her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he took full possession claiming it for his own.

Quite a few minutes later he finally raised his head, staring down into Sookie's flushed face. Her lips were slightly swollen; her eyes were sparkling as she tried to slow her breathing. His lover looked utterly magnificent. Resting his forehead on hers he took a deep ragged breath that he truly didn't need, before he finally lifted his head and began stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"I know you should stay here and rest after the tumultuous day we have had so far but I will not be at ease if you are not at my side. I find that I do not trust your safety with anyone but myself. If you do not feel well enough for the meeting tonight we will simply have to cancel it as I cannot chance bringing trouble here; or have anyone know the location of my home." Sookie watched him becoming lost in the depth of his eyes. She shook herself as she heard his last words.

"I am fine. I have no clue why I fainted earlier I guess it's just all this excitement and I... " She stopped abruptly and started to climb off of Eric's lap.

"But we better get going if we are going to make this meeting I probably need to..." However before she could slide off his lap Eric's stopped her.

"Sookie you are avoiding something. What were you going to say please finish your statement." Raising his eyebrow he gazed at her intensely waiting for her answer. She nervously twisted her fingers together and then stubbornly met his glance.

"Alright but just don't make more out of this than it is, okay? It's nothing major I just have skipped a few meals and that's probably why I fainted." Her eyes met his defiantly

"It's not that big of deal. I could stand to lose a few pounds anyway." Eric growled low in his chest, raking his hand through his hair.

"Odin! Please give me strength and patience with this woman who will be the final death of me." His eyes narrowed as he glared but he waited a few moments before he answered.

"Sookie first of all you are perfect the way you are so _NO_ you do not need to lose _a few pounds_ I do not like my women as thin as sticks. Women should have curves and be soft to the touch so forget the foolish idea of losing weight. More importantly you must keep up your strength." His voice softened and his grip loosened as he caressed her arms, rubbing his hands gently over them.

"This is a stressful and dangerous time you must be at your best both physically and mentally." He continued stroking her arms as he looked at her imploringly.

"I know Eric and I haven't been doing it on purpose. I just keep forgetting and my time schedule has been messed up since I started keeping vampire hours. I just need to come up with a schedule I guess so I'll remember." She sighed and frowned a little mad at herself for making him worry even more. He took booth her hands in his caressing her palms with his thumbs.

"Would it help if I assist you with this? I have a very simple solution I think you will be happy with and I know it will please me if you are healthy. Can I make a suggestion?" Sookie nodded a smile spreading across her lips.

"Sure Honey, I'm willing do to whatever will work and if it makes you feel better too that's just a bonus for me." Eric returned her smile and then straightened as his voice took on a more serious note.

"However, before we discuss your meals I have something I was going to talk to you about which Pam reminded me of this evening. We both must be more circumspect in our interactions with one another. I allowed things to get out of hand last night during the meeting and this cannot continue. I will be seen as weak and more importantly you will be seen as a tool to manipulate me which puts you in more danger. There are those that would love to see me destroyed and if they realize how important you are to me they will do anything in their power to obtain you. We cannot be careless while we are in public do you understand?" Eric bent his head before he tilted her head up trying to meet her eyes. He could feel the emotional upheaval that was rolling off her but then it suddenly stopped. He watched as Sookie took several deep breaths and then lifted her eyes to his.

"I'm okay now and I understand what you're warning me about, Honey. I'm definitely willing to do my part if it means keeping us both safe." She took another deep breath and then smiled up at him. Eric grinned and kissed her quickly before standing with her in his arms.

"I must say I am really enjoying this new display of maturity. It makes you even more appealing if that is possible." Sookie squealed in surprise as he shifted her in his arms but Eric just chuckled as he carried her into the bathroom.

"Now as for my solution about your meals, I will just have the chef plan a menu for you and he will be charged with the task of making sure meals are delivered to you on schedule. You can work out the details with him. If we are not here at your meal times I will make sure you are provided with an appropriate one. No more of this so called junk food to replace nutritious choices. You must be healthy and strong lover. Otherwise it will put us both at more of a risk." Eric knew if he mentioned the risk she would not argue with his idea. Of course he was using a bit of manipulation but after all he was a vampire. Manipulation came with the fangs. He smiled at his own thoughts as he sat down on the edge of the built in tub.

"That sounds like a great idea, but I do have a bit of problem with the no fast food. I really don't think I need to give it up. I mean that is being a bit high handed isn't it? And by the way why did you bring me into the bathroom?" It was Sookie's turn to raise an eyebrow and he just smirked at her gesture. He nipped at her lower lip making her giggle.

"Lover, leave the eye brow raising to me and," Exaggerating the gesture, he demonstrated making her laugh even more. "you did not quite understand. I was not presuming to tell you to stop eating 'fast food' I was suggesting that you eat balanced nutritious meals_. _If you still want your junk food you could use it as a snack. This is merely a suggestion not an order. I know you too well to be so foolish." Sookie smacked him on the arm causing them both to break out in laughter. When they had finally stopped laughing he stood up and placed her on her feet.

"I thought while I make a few phone calls you might want a shower or even have a bath. We can push the time we leave back so you can have an hour." Sookie's face beamed.

"I would love a bath and an hour is plenty of time to get ready. " Eric pulled her back to his chest wrapping his arms around her waist burying his nose in her hair.

"Your scent is my favorite in the world, and very soon …" He pulled back glancing down at her, his eyes warm with desire. "I will be joining my _lady_ in her daily baths. I am counting the days and on my oath we will not see a new moon before these traitors are found and we are able to marry." Sookie's mouth dropped open in surprise then meeting his heated look she blushed as her imagination took over. Eric gave a deep wicked growl and placing a quick kiss on her neck disappeared closing the door behind him. Sookie grinned from ear to ear as she started the water.


	17. Chapter 17

AN~ It looks like my long lost muse has decided to come home from her vacation from places unknown. I am enjoying being able to write again and having ideas fly at me faster than I can catch them and put them down on "paper". I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm working on 18 which should be done I HOPE with 2 weeks or sooner. This is all setting up for lots of mystery and angst so be ready and of course lots of sugary sweet stuff for our favorite couple. Thanks again and please review I really want to know what you all think!

Hugs

Char

Chapter 17

SPOV

It was almost two hours later when we pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. I let go of Eric's hand as he parked and before I knew it he was opening my door, reaching down to help me to my feet. I smoothed the cranberry silk over my legs and noticed he was watching as I slid out of the vette. I smiled and shook my head.

"Mr. Northman, are you ogling me, or should I say my legs?" I grinned up at him as he pulled me almost into his arms, but he abruptly stopped and instead leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"I love ogling all of you, but yes I am a great admirer of your legs. One day soon I will kiss those gorgeous legs of yours starting with your feet and finishing with that wonderful spot between your thighs." I felt my face flood with heat and I stumbled against him. Of course he caught me as he straightened to his full height, chuckling deeply.

"I do so love your blushes Lover, but I must say this evening it does clash a bit with the red of that particular dress." His hand was under my elbow as he looked down smirking. He steadied me as his eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Oh you!" Smacking his rock hard chest with my hand I shook my head trying not to laugh. I smoothed the dress with my hand before meeting his eyes.

"I do love the color of it, I hope it looks okay. I don't have many in this particular cranberry color. " I looked back down at the skirt of the dress running my hand over it once more. Eric caught my hand in his pulling me to his side as he started walking towards the back entrance.  
"You look beautiful as always, Sookie. Pam picked out this particular color and I must say she was correct in her choice." He smiled down at me as his arm tightened around my waist.  
"I'll have to make sure I tell her how much I appreciate all her help with my new clothes. After all, I can only imagine what you would or wouldn't have had me wearing if you had done all the shopping." I laughingly teased him as he opened the door. He ushered us into the dark hall before he bent his head whispering once again into my ear.

"Sookie you must be good and quit taunting me or you will sorely test my will to wait to claim you as my own." Eric's voice was low and throaty as I looked at him, noticing how dark and intense his gaze had become. My breath caught in my throat as his eyes locked with mine. I didn't know what to say as I just stared up into them. I was mesmerized by their intensity. He noticed my look and seemed to gather himself as his fingers gently touched my neck.

"You do so tempt me Little One, but do not worry for now you are safe as I am determined to have my own way and wait to claim you." He bent and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead then continued pulling me along with him to his office. It was a good thing he was holding me tightly to him or I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to stand since my own legs seemed to be shaking with the intensity of the feelings that surged through me.

Eric's office door stood open as he pulled me through it then ushered me to the leather sofa. "You can wait here until the others arrive. Would you like something to drink?" Before I could even think of an answer, Pam showed up as if on cue with Ginger tagging along. Her eyes swept over me then she gave me a quick smile.

"Nice dress Sookie, wherever did you find it?" She winked at me as she came to stand near Eric bowing slightly. "Good Evening Master I trust you have had a pleasant rest." Eric simply nodded before he turned back to me.

"Lover, would you like a drink or perhaps something to eat? You did not finish very much of your dinner." He was frowning as he waited for my answer and I knew he was worried about what had happened earlier.

"I would love some fruit and cheese if there is anything around here like that and just some sweet tea to drink." I glanced up at Eric with a slight smile which he returned in spades.

"Of course Dear One, and I am glad you are trying to remember your health. Remember what I said about how important it is given all that is taking place." Eric turned to Ginger giving her instructions to go to a nearby restaurant to fill my order and then turned back to me with a smile as she left the room.

"If nothing else, Ginger is efficient. Your food should be here in just a few minutes, I am told the restaurant is quite good. Now I must prepare for the meeting and see to some other business." He bent kissing my cheek and then motioned Pam towards the desk as he went to shut the door.

"Pamela there has been some developments and therefore I will be increasing security both here and when I cannot be with Sookie." They sat down at his desk and slipped into a language I didn't understand.

I knew it was the one he had used when he was human, his ease with it was instinctual, different than Pam's. I was content to sit back with a fashion magazine I assumed was hers, but very soon I started feeling Eric's anger and frustration through our bond. I tried to ignore it and continued flipping the pages of the magazine. I knew how upset he was about the attempted attack so I wasn't totally surprised to feel the strong emotions through the bond, though I was startled when his voice became a bit louder. I continued staring at the pages in front of me, determined that my reactions, not cause him any more anxiety. I started thinking of calming and soothing thoughts not sure how to push them to him through the bond but by concentrating on then. Something must have worked because he stopped mid sentence and looked my direction. He seemed baffled and then a slow smile spread across those gorgeous lips. I was watching him through my lashes and as he saw my glance he nodded and smiled. Pam glanced back over her shoulder at me frowning. I quickly started thumbing through the magazine again.

EPOV

Everything had started out so wonderfully this evening I could not have been more pleased. Then in the midst of the quiet moment I was spending with Sookie one phone call had changed everything. I was furious as Niall revealed what had occurred but I blocked my feelings from the bond not wanting to overwhelm her. I was ready to kill and maim someone and the sooner that occurred the better for everyone around me. Before I even began relaying what had happened I prepared myself for the emotional fallout.

If there was one thing my lover was passionate about it was her family and the people for whom she cared. Her loyalty was one of the qualities I understood and appreciated and I knew her love for her cousin was very strong so it did not alarm me when she became so upset. I was disconcerted when she fainted since she had always shown her strength in more dangerous situations. However, once she admitted to skipping meals I was relieved since it was a particular issue I could quickly remedy. Sookie even made it easier as she readily accepted my assistance, and I was so pleased with her new maturity. It was as if once she was secure in my love for her she simply just bloomed, and I continued to marvel at the strong, loving woman she revealed to me each day. Because of this I was able to place more confidence and trust in her judgment.

It was because of this new trust that I found myself at Fangtasia with her and Pam. I knew I could rely on my bonded to do as I had requested of her and not act rashly. I glanced over smiling as she looked at one of Pam's fashion magazines. I gazed back at my child as I sat down at my desk and slipped easily into my native tongue. I began explaining to her the details of what had occurred within Niall's entourage and as I started re-telling the plan to kidnap Claudine and eventually my Sookie the anger I felt started growing.

Never in my entire existence had I felt so helpless. I needed to find the creatures behind these attacks and end them once and for all. However, because of the involvement of Niall and the rest of the fae realm my hands were tied. The entire situation was chaffing me and as I continued to explain it to Pam, I grew more livid as my feeling of helplessness grew. I did not even stop to consider how I was affecting Sookie until out of nowhere a feeling of calm and love engulfed me. I blinked not sure what was happening until I caught a look from a pair of bright blue eyes. As I saw my lover stealing glances at me through her lashes, I could not help but smile. I was amazed that she had been able to use the bond in this way. I had not realized she knew how to do so. We were definitely going to be talking about this very soon. I continued smiling and nodded before more calmly returning to my conversation with my child. I noticed her giving Sookie a quick look of discouragement which I stopped immediately.

"Pamela!" I continued castigating my child in Old Norse reminding her that Sookie was my bonded which officially made her Pam's mistress. I had yet to explain this to my lover, but I had no such problem reminding my wayward child of her place. She bowed slightly and continued in Norse.

"Yes Master, I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It is just very difficult to get use to this _new and improved Sookie _I'm use to having to watch her more carefully for her sake as well as our own." I nodded trying to take Pam's feelings and confusion into account, realizing I was not the only one being affected by the recent changes.

"I understand but I do want you to realize my child, this woman is my most treasured asset. You share my feelings so you know how much she means to me and she is my reason for existence now. Pamela it is as if after 1000 years I have finally come home. I do not fully understand it myself, but I know it to be true and I embrace it. I expect you to do the same. It is why we must do everything within our power to find these rogue fae and end this nonsense. I want to begin my life with her I have waited much too long. It is also why I insist our inner circle becomes even tighter. I do not want anyone able to penetrate it. As of today I want all new personnel fully checked out by Gabriella's firm." Pam nodded as she glanced once again at Sookie.

"I will see to it Master, in fact I believe Clancy has been interviewing bartenders and I will tell him of your orders. I am very glad Eric that she seems to finally come to terms with her feelings for you and you for her." She turned to me as she stood.

"All of the teenage angst between you two was becoming quite unbearable." Pam grinned as she reapplied her lipstick before returning to the bar. She winked at Sookie as she passed closing the door behind her. I shook my head and sighed.

"That child of mine, sometimes I believe I should have been stricter with her." Sookie smiled as she moved to stand in front of me.

"You know you would have her no other way Eric." She then bent and softly brushing her lips against mine kissed me before scooting into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Is this okay, Honey? Just for a little while before everyone shows up for the meeting? I felt her need for comfort through the bond and kissed her neck, rubbing my nose along her jaw line.

"Of course Lover, it has been an emotional day and it is not over yet so we can steal a few minutes for ourselves as we wait. However, we still must be ever vigilant." I summoned Pam and when she opened the door Sookie jumped a bit startled. She sighed and then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Pamela when Sookie's food arrives please bring it to her and I want no one else disturbing us until our guests arrive. Pam nodded and then grinned slyly.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." She turned and closed the door before either of us could say a word. Sookie just shook her head and laughed.

"That Pam!" I smiled down at her and kissed her throat.

"I have better things we can discuss than my wayward child." I placed kisses up and down her throat as she sighed and melted into my embrace.

"You have such wonderful ideas I'm anxious to see what that might be." She giggled as I nipped her chin before I captured her lips with mine stealing her breath and thoughts away as my mouth possessed hers once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Pam's POV

I shut the door to the office shaking my head. I should have been furious for having to run errands for a mere human but I wasn't . Although I didn't understand my master's fascination with Sookie, I had to admit that even I thought she was a bit extraordinary. Not that I would utter that to anyone, especially her. I knew she liked me and honestly I found her quite entertaining, as far as humans went. Of course I couldn't possibly understand the love Eric and she seemed to have found and which he talked about incessantly. It was such a dead concept to me that I just couldn't fathom what it would feel like to experience such a thing. For a split second I regretted that loss, but the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I didn't relish all the complications of this so called love and found my type of "relationships" much more to my liking. Keep it physical, and keep it simple. I smiled to myself, secure in that truth, as I came out of the hall into the main room. I glanced over noticing Clancy setting up for the night, and made my way towards the bar. It was time to demonstrate where I fit into the hierarchy of this place.

"Get all the others together for a staff meeting now!" I ordered and headed towards Eric's booth. Within a few minutes a group of 6 vampires were gathered around me.

"As you know the Master's Bonded has been threatened by a rogue group of fae. Needless to say it is imperative that she is kept safe. For this reason any new staff will have a background check done by Gabriella's company. The Master wants our circle even tighter and I for one wouldn't want to be the one who screws this up. Because I am sure the cost will be very high and very _permanent_." I was looking around at the group as I spoke and was instantly angry as a young vampire spoke out of turn.

"I don't understand all the fuss over a blood bag even if she is..." Before he could finish his sentence the idiot was lying on the floor with the heel of my new Jimmy Choo's grinding into his crotch.

"Shut up you idiot!" I glared at him, fangs bared "How dare you even question the Master's actions? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with you miserable pissant? It is not your place to question and if you say or do one more thing to question Eric or myself, or show disloyalty again I will personally cut your dick off and let you watch it burn in the rising sun before I have you wrapped in silver for months. Do you understand me?" I ground my heel harder into his pelvis hearing the satisfying crushing of bone.

He whined and then nodded rapidly stopped as I motioned for his silence with a single finger and a wordless snarl. I jerked him up off the floor breaking his arm in a few places the the motion. He started to scream again but my hand around his throat stopped the annoying sound.

"Go to your resting place until you are healed and then you may return and beg me for your position. If I even hear a whisper against my Master or the Mistress I will make your worst nightmares come true." I threw him towards the door and he dragged himself out as fast as his injured body could manage. It was an amusing sort of hobble, and it made me smile. Grabbing a napkin from the table I carefully wiped my hands clean of his disloyal stench, and then readjusted my dress as I examined my shoes.

"These are brand new," I commented to myself, "he had better hope he has not marked them." I continued inspecting my shoes as the rest of the staff stood watching in silence. Finally I glanced back up at them.

"Well, are there any questions or does anyone else have a comment ?" Wisely, no one replied. I dismissed them all, except Clancy.

"Where do we stand on the new bartenders?" I stood waiting for his reply, and I wondered why he took so long to respond. Meeting his eyes my own narrowed with my displeasure. He noticed my look and then replied rather curtly.

"We have not hired anyone new today. We have a few that look like good applicants and I'll pass on their paperwork to Gabriella tonight. From what I've heard, her firm is pretty quick so there shouldn't be a lot of down time. For now we should be okay, but I'll be glad when we get some humans hired. I'm tired of dealing with all the blood bags night after night." He shifted his stance and then asked to be excused. I watched his retreating back as he headed toward the entrance and wondered at his unusual behavior. He would bear some watching. No one was above suspicion when it came to Eric's safety and happiness. If Sookie was part of that then I would protect her with all that I was. I went back to completing some orders for the bar still reflecting on Clancy's behavior.

_Outside of Fangtasia _

Pushing through the side entrance door and rushing to his car to get in, Clancy mumbled to himself.

"Damn it."

He knew Pam thought something was up with him and he also knew that he was going to have to come up with an excuse for his behavior. More importantly though, he didn't understand his own actions. Why did he feel the need to cover for Kefira? Sure the sex the other night was better than he had in years, (he chalked it up to her being a shifter) but what was this deeper draw he felt towards her? He didn't understand and still couldn't believe he had lied to Pam. That woman scared him even worse than Northman. He looked around in the darkness, sniffing the air for other vampires before he dialed his phone. Damn! The number went straight to voicemail, he nearly growled with the anger he felt rising.

"Hey, this is Clancy down at Fangtasia and something has come up so we don't need you to come in tonight. Give me a call before you show up and hopefully we will get you in to train in a day or two. Give me a call back. Okay." He spoke through gritted teeth, the grip on his phone so tight he snapped it into pieces. Her voice, even on the recording, stirred uncomfortable thoughts and emotions in him. He curled his fingers into fists and tried to will some logic into a mind that was spiraling.

He was behaving like a rutting teenager, and he couldn't believe this female was getting to him. He knew he had to come up with a good story because Pam was way too smart not to pick up on his earlier mistakes. He threw what was left of the phone onto his seat and headed back into the club. Clancy rolled his neck and shrugged his shoulders, an old human habit he used to relax. It must have worked because a perfect excuse seemed to come to him. He just hoped Kefira got his message in time. He would have to run out and get a new phone then call her until she answered. As he thought about his plan, he decided he would apologize to Pam later and tell her what a _terrible_ night he had. Clancy grinned to himself as he entered the club and went to finish setting up for the night. He knew he had devised a cover story which would smooth everything over with Pam.

_An Estate in Faery _

Kefira glanced down at the table near the bed as the phone rang. She hated these human inventions and would be thrilled when she could leave the filthy dimension once and for all. She didn't understand how other fae could stand to be part of the realm by choice. It held no draw and couldn't compare to Faery in the least. She couldn't wait until the portals were closed permanently. Shaking her head Kefira rolled over and grabbed the phone. She had a new voice mail it seemed. Quickly punching in the password she listened as the vampire she had seduced the previous night informed her of the change in the schedule. Screaming in frustration she threw the cell phone against the nearby wall shattering it into pieces. She snarled as she lay sprawled on the elegant bed.

"I will be damned if some lowly vampire is going to ruin my plans. He did provide me with some entertainment, and his stamina was amazing but I have a kingdom to take over and a crown to gain." She shook her head and then smiled deviously up at the ceiling.

" Who knows, maybe once I'm queen I'll keep a secret home with a couple of vampire sex slaves." Kefira tossed her head back and burst out laughing at the thought. She stretched sensually as the silk sheets slid over her nude body. This was definitely worth thinking about. She stretched again as she stood, leaving silk behind as she popped into the waiting bath, sliding into the fragrant water and laughing.

"Oh Clancy, darling, you have no idea with who you are dealing, but I hope you are prepared for a huge surprise." Kefira grinned wickedly as she relaxed back into her bath hatching a new plan.

EPOV

Glancing up from my paperwork I smiled to myself as I watched Sookie finishing her dinner. It pleased me to be able to provide for her. It was such a simple thing and yet brought me such happiness to be the one to do so. Shaking my head I let my mind wander over the last few weeks.

I could not believe how much my life had changed in such a short period of time. If someone had told me that the relationship my bonded and I shared would have bloomed so quickly I would not have believed them, not even if it had come from Freya herself. Yet here we were enjoying each other - loving each other. Sookie looked up from her meal as if she felt my gaze on her. Smiling she cocked her head and looked at me curiously.

"Honey, is something wrong?" She wiped her hands on the linen napkin and started to rise but I was at her side before she could fully stand.

"No, I was just reflecting on how much both our lives have changed in such a short time." I smiled warmly and ran my fingertips down her soft cheek.

"I am just so surprised it has happened so fast and with such relative ease." I continued stroking her cheek until she pulled away slightly. My eyes flew to meet hers.

"Lover?" I was surprised at the frown that marred her lovely face. She shook her head and her brows furrowed.

"Eric, I don't see how in the world you can call what we've been dealing with _easy_. For the love of Pete we are in the middle of someone trying to kill me, and heaven only knows what else is going to pop up." She stood waving her arms about as her agitation continued to grow. I moved to her side taking her hands in my own.

" I am not talking about the outside forces that may bring us trouble. Those are something we will overcome easily and could never truly stand in our way. What I was referring to was the distance and walls that we both had erected." I pulled her closer, bending to catch her eyes with my own.

"You and I are both very willful and strong minded individuals who do not trust easily. But because we were both willing to take a chance on the other, the walls separating us have been torn asunder, and I know as surely as I know that I am Vampire, that we can now overcome anything. Each one of us is stronger because of the other." She smiled at my words, and lifted to the balls of her feet to place a kiss on my lips.

"You're right, we've been our own worst enemies. Given our history we have come together pretty fast. I guess once we were both willing to take a chance and quit all the crap it was kinda easy." She continued to smile as her arms slipped around my waist.

I laughed and drew her closer. "I am happy you have realized how wise I truly am." She swatted my arm playfully.

"Oh you." Tightening her grip as she snuggled against my chest and I held her in my embrace for a few moments, then taking her hand I led her to the sofa, pulling her down to sit with me, motioning at her food.

"You need to finish your dinner so we can prepare for the meeting with Niall. He will be here within the hour." Picking up her plate I handed it back to her.

"How is your meal? You seem to be enjoying it." I sat back into the sofa waiting for her to continue to eat.

"It really is wonderful but I hate that everyone went to so much trouble. I mean was it necessary to bring china ? I could have just eaten something from a fast food place." She took a bite and placed a hand over her mouth. "But it really is wonderful." She closed her eyes seeming to savor it. I shook my head and my voice became a bit brisker than I had intended.

"Sookie, it is no trouble. I pay everyone quite well to see to my and now your needs, and we have already had this discussion about fast food. You must remain strong, and healthy, love. Besides..." waving at the table ware "this is all just part of the service the restaurant offers. It is no more trouble for anyone, so enjoy your meal and quit worrying. I enjoy being able to provide the very best for you. If it helps ease your mind just remember you are making me happy." Picking up a lock of her hair I wrapped it around my finger.

"Ok Honey, that actually doesn't sound so bad when you explain it and you know I like making you happy so I won't worry about it any more." She took the last bite of the chocolate dessert leaving a bit of it on the corner of her mouth.

"You missed a little lover." And before she could reach for her napkin I had bent my head and gently licked the morsel away catching her bottom lip with my teeth before pulling her onto my chest to deepen the kiss. A few minutes later I curled my arms under her and carried her to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"We need to prepare for Niall's visit." I kissed her quickly and gently sat her on the chair but before straightening I bent to whisper into her ear.

"I do so love sharing your dessert." Before she could say a word I was seated in my own chair but she was not to be outdone and grinned at me wickedly.

"I was happy to oblige Sir, you know we southerners are all about hospitality." She winked at me before breaking into a full giggle. I shook my head and joined in her laughter. This woman utterly captivated me.

" Sookie, you have my word we will soon be rid of this fae problem and then we will be able to start planning our future." She glanced up at me as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and a smile spread across her face.

"I can't wait and …" A knock and then quick entrance from Pam interrupted whatever she was going to say. My child came and sat in the chair next to Sookie looking at both of us with a raised brow, but to her credit she did not make one of her famous quips. Instead she surprised both of us by getting right down to business.

"Eric, I have briefed the staff of the new hiring policy and I was wondering if we should employ more security. Perhaps Alcide could supply us with some trustworthy guards, they do have senses that are quite useful." I was pleased at Pam's response to the situation and readily agreed to her idea.

After the details for the new guards were in place we started our discussion for the upcoming meeting with Niall. Each of the women had been thinking seriously about the situation and had many valid points for discourse. Within a few minutes we had outlined our concerns and needs that we would be discussing with the Fae Prince, who chose that moment to pop into my office, as if on cue.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eric stood as Niall popped into his office nodding to the Fae Prince. "I am pleased you have been able to meet with us tonight. I believe we all have the same goal, keeping Sookie safe."

Niall nodded as Sookie stood to embrace him.

"Grandfather, I am worried about you getting mixed up with this any further. Maybe we should just deal with it from this end?" She frowned and as her concern reached her eyes they crinkled with her discomfort. "I would blame myself if anything were to happen to you!" Throwing her arms around Niall she buried her face in his neck.

Feeling Sookie's anxiety Eric started towards her, stopping himself only when Niall held up a hand. "Granddaughter, do not fret." He hugged her and then pulled slightly backwards to look into her face. "You have my word as a Fae Prince; no one will harm you or anyone for which you care." Glancing at the sheriff he nodded slightly, which Eric returned in acknowledgement, both men knowing the intent and true meaning of the promise.

Niall motioned for her to sit and joined her in the chair next to her, then looked up at the remaining assembly.  
"What information have you been able to attain?" Eric quickly briefed him on the information gathered and continued with some theories of his own.

"You have been informed of the different fae scent near Sookie's home so she is now quite safely ensconced at my home. We are receiving assistance from Alcide Herveaux, the Shreveport packmaster. He is working with a consultant I hired to try and track and identify the scents. His pack is also monitoring the land for new ones." Standing, Eric moved and sat on the corner of his desk.

"I believe whoever these fae are will try and infiltrate our ranks. My child has tightened security here and has started a new hiring procedure. All of our employees who have not been with us for at least 6 months are currently on leave until background checks are completed by our consultant. New hires will all follow this new policy." He paused in his recounting, wrinkling his own brow with concern, and without another word turned and started to rise as he felt angst coming from his bond with Pam. But he had no chance to question his child as to the origin of the feelings as Sookie suddenly rose and crossed to him, the ever-present worry now directed at him.

"Eric, you didn't tell me people were being put out because of me. I mean it's not fair that they lose their paychecks because some power hungry fairies want to use me to get to grandfather. It's not fair and I can't have that on my conscious. I know how hard service people work and how hard it is to get by. I won't contribute to that, I just won't." Sookie's eyes filled with angry tears as he reached and gathered her to his chest. He understood, and loved the depth of concern his mate had for others, human and supernatural, and he knew that her emotions were swinging rapidly because of her worry. Kissing her forehead and brushing her cheek with his knuckles he sent love through the bond then whispered gently.

"_Min älskar, _there is no need for you to get upset, you know me to be fair. My employees are not suffering financially while the background checks are done. So there is no need for you to worry." Eric tilted her chin up capturing her gaze with his blue eyes and brushing her lips with his own.

Sookie sighed, bringing her hand up and placing it on his cheek. Smiling she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his chest. "I should have given you more credit. I'm sorry." Lifting his head from hers he kissed her lips softly and then winked at her, smiling.

"Shall we continue?" He asked, glancing at her and then the others. She nodded, quickly retaking her seat beside her Grandfather. "As I said earlier, we believe the enemy will try and get closer to Sookie and I believe we have a contingency plan in place for every eventuality. Until this threat is eliminated she will be with me, my child or a trusted few such as yourself, or her cousins." Eric motioned to Niall. "There will be no exceptions to this and I have her promise that she will comply in every way." Niall solemnly nodded.

"I believe you have thought of every situation, but I do have a question about this consultant you have hired. How do you know they can be trusted?" Meeting his eyes Eric raised an eyebrow but answered.

"Trust me Niall, Sookie's safety is my first priority. She is my bonded and I will not lose her to anyone. However, to help ease your mind, the consultant is someone who is a personal friend of mine and who has saved my life as I hers on many occasions. We have known each other for centuries. I would trust Gabriella with my life and more importantly with Sookie's." Niall stood smiling.

"Good, this is very good. I am very pleased that you care so much for my granddaughter. I can see she is in very capable hands. As for the fae, we are still trying to find the traitors and everyone is on high alert. I am sure our intelligence will yield something very soon. I will keep you updated daily as I would like you to do for me also." Niall walked around his chair to stand behind Sookie placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Now if I may, I would like a few moments with my granddaughter in private." Eric frowned slightly, not wanting to leave her, but Sookie gave him a smile of reassurance and a slight nod so he didn't argue.

After the vampires had left the room Niall pulled his chair in front of hers taking both hands as he sat again. "Dear one I have made arrangements for your safety but we cannot tell Northman." Sookie looked up, and started to interrupt when he placed his finger gently on her lips. "Please hear me out before you make up your mind." Her eyes widened but she nodded in agreement.

She watched as Niall took her hands in his. "Granddaughter, you know you are very special to me and I will do whatever I need to protect you. My first choice is to bring you to Faery, within the palace." He held up a hand before she could try to interrupt again.

"I realize this will not be something you are willing to do because of the Viking but I do have another plan. I have a secret estate that is warded and I would like you to stay there. I will make sure that a secret staff of fae warriors will be with you constantly but you cannot speak about them to Northman. He must not know they exist. They have the ability to cloak and will never be seen by anyone other than myself or your cousins. They answer only to me." Niall stood bringing her with him as he embraced her.

"Child this is the best way to keep you safe, please think about it quickly and give me your answer. But I caution you that you must not tell Eric about the Fae Elite Guard. Very few mortals know about their existence and if they are to protect you this information must remain between us." Sookie swallowed as she listened to Niall, emotions flitted across her face as she went from feeling relief and love, to being bewildered and even guilty.

"Great Grandfather, I will think about all this but honestly I don't like the idea of keeping things from Eric. We used to do that a lot and all it got us was trouble and feeling at odds with each other so I'm not sure about this." Niall set her aside and nodded.

"I understand Dear One, but you must remember this will also keep the Viking safer." Sookie blinked at his statement.

"What do you mean? How will this plan keep Eric safe?" Sookie's expression had changed without her realizing it and Niall saw his chance of getting her to accept his proposal and spoke quickly.

"Your Viking will be safer because he will not have to fight against those that would harm you. He will not know of the Elite Guard but they will protect him also and so he will not have to fight alone or ever be caught unaware." Niall smiled gently and took Sookie's hands once again in his own. "Is it not better to have the very best to protect you both than for your Viking to possibly have to fight alone? Think about my proposal and I will return later this evening for your answer. It can be put in place as soon as you give me leave to do so. Now I must leave, but first let me summon Northman." Within seconds Eric was coming through the door anxiously.

"Is there a problem? I felt the need to come and check on Sookie." Eric furrowed his brows together as he looked at Niall who was wearing a hint of a smile.

"I merely summoned you Viking, I must take my leave now but will return this night." He looked pointedly at Sookie and nodded then disappeared. Eric blinked and shook his head.

"I had no idea he had such powers over me, I do not like this and must ask him about it when he returns. Which reminds me," he drew Sookie into his arms and glanced down, "why is he returning lover?" She buried her face in his chest hiding for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Sookie, what is going on? I feel a bit of anxiety in the bond as well as something I do not understand. What did Niall want?" Eric pulled her away from his chest and tipped her chin upwards, waiting for her response. She took another deep breath then met his eyes.

"Niall had a few ideas about protecting me and to be honest although one of them is a definite no, one of them isn't a bad idea but I just need a bit of time to think about it. When I'm ready I'll tell you more about it but I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed right now and need to think about this on my own, okay? Eric's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What was the idea you have already decided against? And why can you not tell me about his proposal?" Sookie glanced away from him sighing.

"It's different with him. You know how important family is to me and it really means a lot that he cares enough to help me. I don't want him to think I'm not grateful. I just have to think about this, and then I'll talk to you about it." Sookie glanced down and then quickly returned her eyes to his. "Please try and understand." Eric felt her confusion and longing in bond and could not deny her. Cupping her face with his hands he kissed her gently.

"Alright I will give you time but know we _are_ going to discuss this before he returns." Sookie grinned reaching up and placed a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. He returned her smile pulling her tighter into his arms.

"Now what was his plan you turned down?" Eric crooked his brow drawing back to look into her face. Sookie took a step back out of his arms moving to the chair and then dropped the bomb waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, he wanted me to go to the palace in Faery." She sat back waiting for his reaction and didn't have to wait but a few seconds as a growl erupted from Eric as he began pacing.

"You are _not_ going to Faery I will not allow it. I cannot protect you there and I cannot be with you. Does he not understand that you are _mine_ and I keep and protect what is mine?" Eric was working himself into quite a state and she was getting quite a thrill at his protective attitude, but she knew there wasn't any reason for him to get upset.

"Honey?" She waited but didn't get a response so she interrupted a bit more forcefully. "Eric, hey can you listen to me?" He stopped in mid stride looking at her.

"It doesn't matter about his offer, he already knew without asking that I wouldn't consider leaving you." Eric blinked a few times and then smiled broadly.

"That is good! He is accepting my place in your life. This is _very_ good." She met his eyes and nodded.

"He knows how important you are to me - I've made that pretty clear I think." Sookie stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"I just hope all this is over soon, I want to get back to normal." He laughed and shook his head.

"Lover, normal is very subjective when it comes to you." She looked up surprised and then seeing the teasing look in his eyes gently pushed against his arm.

"Silly Vampire." Eric chuckled and drew her tighter against his chest kissing her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Eric glanced up from his paperwork his eyes coming to rest on Sookie. She was asleep on the couch in his office. He had encouraged her to get some rest since it would be a few hours before everyone would start arriving for the meeting. He noticed she had been almost fretful during her nap and he had planned to discover whatever it was that her so preoccupied she could not even rest peacefully. He was sure it was something to do with Niall's plan and the Prince's involvement did not sit well with Eric. His eyes went to the door as Pam walked in. He motioned for her to be quiet pointing to the couch. She rolled her eyes as she approached his desk but whispered quietly.

"Everyone will be arriving within the half hour, maybe you should wake sleeping beauty so she will be coherent." At that moment Sookie gasped Eric's name in her sleep waking suddenly. He was at her side instantly as she looked around confused.

"Lover?" He ran his hands up and down her arms. She blinked a few times then met his eyes. He could see the haze of sleep beginning to lift, but he also felt an uneasiness coming from bond.

"I'm fine, I guess I was just dreaming and then was confused waking up here." She gave him a small smile of reassurance then sat up and started folding the blanket she had been using. He frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly not saying anything. He was not pleased with her response but simply stepped back so she could stand.

"I'm really ok so quit frowning I've had a lot on my mind you know that, besides I need to get ready for this meeting." Standing she reached up and kissed his cheek then turned towards his bathroom.

"I'll just be a few minutes I want to freshen up a bit". His eyes narrowed even more as he watched his bonded walking away from him. He knew she was keeping something from him and it chafed him. Pam noticed his expression and met his eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" She glanced from her masters face to the bathroom door Sookie had just stepped through. Eric scowled at her for a moment then sat down heavily at his desk, obviously frustrated. He clenched his jaw and fists tightly trying to regain his composure.

"That damn Fae Prince has said something to upset her. Apparently he has offered some sort of plan to help and if I am guessing right Sookie is seriously considering it. She has yet to tell me any details as of yet but that will be remedied as soon as she returns. I was hoping she would volunteer the details herself," he paused in his rant, lowering his voice, which had risen as he had spoken. "But one way or the other she will tell me." He glanced at the bathroom door deep in thought. Pam stood still, watching him for a moment then decided that whatever was about to transpire would be better off to do so without her presence. She started towards the office door calling back over her shoulder.

"I'll be checking out our new bartender, and if she has her paperwork in order from Gabriella I'm going to start her tonight." She looked back to see Eric nodding absent -mindedly as he continued to watch the door of the bathroom. Pam shook her head walking back into the club and was met by Clancy before she could even reach the bar.

"So where is this new bartender and she had better have all her clearances from Gabby. If you are wasting my time someone will be needing to take some _sick days." _Her own frustration was obvious in the way she strung her thoughts together in one long sentence.She eyed him coldly as he stepped away from her and merely nodded. She had very little control over what happened to Eric, but she sure as hell could follow his orders so that Fangtasia was not something, or someplace with which he needed to concern himself.

"I left a message for her to not come in tonight because of the new policy, but she said she could get it all taken care of and wanted to come in." Pam looked at him measurably her eyes closing to mere slits.

"Well then, let's go meet this new eager employee shall we." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm but he didn't dare respond. Instead he just followed her across the club floor to the end of the bar where Kefira was waiting.

Pam's eyes raked over the beautiful red head sitting on the stool at the end. She took in her scent which was a cross between a Were and something she couldn't quite distinguish. Clancy came forward and made the introductions as Kefira stood, she smiled warmly. Pam raised a brow as she smirked at the female Were.

"Clancy tells me you have a lot of experience as a bartender, but more importantly he mentioned you have _all _your paperwork in order. I find it interesting given we just changed the policy today."

She folded her arms studying her nails as she waited for a response.

"Yes ma'am I have everything Clancy said I would need. I spoke with someone here today, I believe her name was Ginger and she gave me the contact numbers. I ran all evening trying to get everything taken care of so I could start tonight. I think you will find everything in order." Kefira turned to retrieve some papers from her purse then turned back and handed them to Pam, looking her straight in the eye then casually brushing her hand against the vampires. Pam met her glance, raising her brow even higher. She thumbed through the paperwork and saw a report from Gabby's agency. She pulled it out from the pile and perused it carefully. Everything seemed to be in order, but Pam still wondered about Kefira's enthusiastic attitude.

"These seem to be in order but I am curious, why the hurry to start working here? It seems like you are a bit too enthusiastic." Pam glanced up from the report and looked directly into her eyes trying to discover some _honest _answers. The Were didn't bat an eye and repeated a troubled story.

"I have had a lot of family issues to deal with in New Orleans which have cost me most of savings and to be honest I'm almost flat broke. I came up here to stay with a friend hoping things would turn around for me. There were some pack issues down in New Orleans and I just didn't want any part of it. After the last year I've had, burying both my parents..." At this point Keyfira's voice broke and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry it's still pretty fresh." Noting Pam's bored expression she took a deep breath and continued.

"I needed to start over and leave all the pain of the last year down south. I want a new life for myself. I'm a hard worker and I'm determined to make all of my dreams come true." At the last few words of her statement Keyfira looked Pam dead in the eye and smiled almost arrogantly. Pam nodded slightly.

"Wait here. Clancy can entertain you or show you something useful until I return." Keyfira smiled nodding as Pam turned heading back to the office.

She opened the office door and stepped in finding Eric and Sookie deep in conversation. Both looked up as she shut the door.

"Pamela, I thought we had talked about you just barging in." Eric's voice was terse and she knew instantly it wasn't' the time for snark.

"Master, I'm sorry I was preoccupied and gave it no thought." Pam started to leave when the phone started ringing. She reached across the desk to answer it.

"Fangtasia, the bar with the bite, how can I direct your call." Pam studied her nails as she waited for the caller to respond when her demeanor suddenly changed.

"Of course Gabby, I'll tell him but don't you think you should... Okay I'll relay your message. Yes, I will, you too." Pam hung up the phone, turned, and started speaking to Eric in a foreign language. He shook his head.

"Pamela speak English so Sookie will know what is taking place." Pam raised a brow in surprise and continued.

"That was Gabby and she will not be making the meeting tonight. Her office was broken into today along with a couple of others near her. One of her investigators was working and it seems he has been injured." Eric took out his cell and punched in the investigator's number.

"What is this about a break in? I understand, yes it could very well be but on the other hand we do not want to over react either. Yes I agree." Eric looked up to see Pam motioning for the phone. Eric just looked at her continuing with the call.

"Alright, we can set something else up and before you go, Pamela seems to need to talk with you again. I have no idea. Let me know if you find out anything more." Eric handed the phone to her as he sat on his desk crossing his arms.

"Gabby, I know this is not the best of times but I need to verify your background check on an employee. Yes, well we are pretty desperate over here. Her name is Keyfira McCloud. Of course." Pam met Eric's glance.

"It's for the new bartender we are getting desperate and this one is not only experienced she is very easy on the eyes." Pam smirked at Eric who just shook his head at his child.

"Yes, I'm here. So everything is in order. Yes it's interesting that none of the files for the club were disturbed, oh well if they only wrecked half your office maybe they were interrupted. Let me know what you find and I'll help you round them up. I need some practice hunting." Pam smiled noticing Sookie's eyes widen as she handed the phone back to a frowning Eric.

"It seems like we have a new bartender, she has cleared the background check and Gabby says her files are fine so until you need me I'm going to go show her the ropes." Pam grinned as she spun on her heel and sashayed out of the office. Eric met his bonded's eyes smiling slightly.

"Never a dull moment with my child, but now to more important things. Gabby's office was broken into tonight she's unsure if it was just random or if it has something to do with the attempts against you. Neither one of us are willing to rule out anything at this point." Eric returned to sit next to Sookie.

"But more importantly we need to finish our discussion before we were interrupted." He took her hand in his kissing her palm.

"There is no reason to be nervous, Lover, just tell me about this idea of Niall's." His eyes became riveted to hers.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

SPOV

I looked into Eric's stormy blue eyes and wondered how I was going to explain everything so he wouldn't become completely unglued and unreasonable. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I had to tell him about great grandfather's plan. I had come too far to start holding back from him now and I knew he felt the same way. But I still had to word it just the right way to get through to him, and keep him from going on the defensive, all out of his love for me. I honestly thought Niall's plan had some good points to it. Heck, maybe I could get them to compromise? I just had to figure out how to get the two most powerful men I had ever met to come to an understanding, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy. They could both be as stubborn as mules. Taking a deep breath and letting my shoulders drop from around my ears (where they had recently taken up a semi-permanent residence) I began.

"Honey, first of all you have to promise me to listen to the entire plan before you interrupt, and I want your word you will have an open mind." Eric's eyes narrowed and his jaw seemed to tense a little but he nodded in agreement.

"Very well Lover, I will listen with an _open mind._" His eyebrow quirked as did the corner of his mouth as he settled back into the cushions of the sofa. I turned to face him and smiled thinking this might not be as hard as I thought it would be.

"I'm glad you are willing to listen to me because honestly I know there's a lot about Niall's plan you won't like, but I do think there are some good ideas and it could help protect us." He didn't move and I continued in a rush, anxious to take advantage of Eric's current calm.

"The first part of the proposal is pretty simple. Niall has an estate that is warded and it is impenetrable. The next detail I'm going to share has to stay between you and me, always." Eric's eyes widened as his brow rose even higher.

"You do not believe I can be circumspect with any information we share?" Eric was surprised and he sounded almost a little hurt. I scooted over to him clasping his large hand in my much smaller ones.

"Oh Honey it's not that at all but what I'm going to tell you is a Fae secret. Great Grandfather said it was even unknown by many Fae. So I need your word, that you will never reveal the existence of who we are going to talk about to anyone. It has to stay between us." Eric searched my face for a moment then nodded.

"You have my vow. I will never speak of the situation or existence of who or what we are going to be discussing. It will remain between you and I for all of my existence. Now tell me this Fae secret." Eric was smiling and he actually seemed quite curious.

"The reason Great Grandfather would like us to use the estate is because there is a special team called The Elite Fae Guard who protect it so of course they would be protecting us. This team has the ability to remain cloaked or unseen." Eric stood up, moving to his desk in a blur. He seemed to suddenly be very excited. I watched as what appeared to be a look of discovery passed over that handsome face.

"That old crafty prince, I knew he had some secret weapon he used against his enemies but now it all makes sense." He laughed shaking his head.

"Your great grandfather is very wise, Little One, very wise indeed." Eric returned to the sofa and sat down. "Now what is the rest of the plan." He reached over pulling me to his side and kissing me on my temple. I leaned into the kiss for a moment then moved back meeting his eyes.

"Well, he didn't give me a lot of details just that there was this secret estate and there were these Elite Guards that would help protect us." Stopping I reached over and clasped Eric's hand in mine again.

"I was thinking that you probably wouldn't want anyone to know the location of your home and we could stay at this estate and maybe make use of this guard to travel with us back and forth here to the club. I don't know if that's a possibility but I think it's definitely worth looking into." Eric didn't say anything for a moment and I could see the wheels turning behind those gorgeous eyes. He kissed my hand giving me a small smile.

"Sookie, first of all I am pleased you trusted me and did not try and hide anything. I believe we have both finally learned a much needed lesson about the trust we must hold

in each other." He bent towards me brushing his lips against mine then smiling

straightened. Taking a deep breath, he absentmindedly stroked the palm of my hand with his thumbs sending a delightful shiver down my back.

"Secondly, I agree there is some merit in different aspects of this plan. However, I do not know that I feel comfortable living at Niall's estate, what with the mutual animosity that Vampires and the Fae generally have for one another; your best interests notwithstanding my Little One. I wonder..." He stopped for a moment glancing away in thought and then his eyes returned to mine. "I think the perfect plan would be to find somewhere that is safe for both of us, have it warded, then possibly use these Elite Guard." He continued circling my palm with his thumb.

"That sounds like a perfect idea. I understand not wanting to be vulnerable with all the fae around and if we could find somewhere with a special resting place where you would be protected during the day, we could still use the Elite Guard to help protect the house." I glanced down at our joined hands and then returned my eyes to Eric's.

"Now we just have to get Great Grandfather to agree." I sighed and Eric pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me then reached up tipping my chin with his fingers.

"Little One, I have no doubt that you can help Niall understand the merits of this plan. He is as logical a being as I have met, and most certainly understands the benefits of compromise. In addition, I believe he is as mesmerized by you as all the other males who meet you." He grinned as he lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me tenderly. I smiled against his mouth and he used the opportunity to deepen our kiss, his tongue slipping between my lips to join with mine. It was much later before either one of us thought of anything else.

PPOV

I had ordered Clancy to keep the new bartender _entertained _ while I checked on her paperwork with Gabby and it seemed like he was quite enjoying his task. I stood watching from the back of the club and narrowed my eyes, not missing the smallest detail. As the two of them shared a booth I noted that Clancy's physical interest in the woman was apparent in his body language and his overly familiar conversation. However, I noticed that Kefira didn't seem as enthusiastic and was sliding further into

the booth away from him. She glanced up and her eyes met mine. My brow rose in speculation.

"Hmm, I wonder how long she's known I've been watching them." I mumbled to myself as my eyes remained focused, refusing to break contact with hers. She quickly looked down and I was a bit surprised to see her actually blush. My Louis Vuitton's made a quick staccato as I crossed the club to the booth they occupied. Clancy glanced up at me a bit nervously and quickly stood.

"I've showed her the bar area and I was getting ready to give her a tour of the club."

He smiled towards the pretty redhead. Rolling my eyes I sighed heavily. What the hell did he think this was, a dating service? I didn't have time for all his overtures, leastways, not while he was on my payroll.

"That's all for now Clancy, you can go back and tend the bar I'll take over here." I slid into his seat but he seemed to hesitate until I looked back at him with boredom and a bit of contempt.

"Of course Pam." He nodded to me and then smiled broadly at Kefira before turning and heading back to the bar. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Well, well, you haven't been here a day and it looks like you already have an admirer." I was being sarcastic but I also was also curious about her response. She smiled and looked me dead in the eyes, then shrugged.

"You know how it is to be a beautiful woman, we seem to find admirers everywhere we go don't we?" She smiled and I was a bit surprised by her self-confidence so I decided to test it a bit.

"Well if you are done complimenting yourself I would like to finish up here. I don't have a lot of time to just sit around and "girl talk" ." I gave her a piercing look and she continued meeting my eyes. I was surprised by her chutzpah.

"Of course Ms. Ravenscroft, just lead on and I'll gladly follow. I'm really anxious to do a good job here and get to know the ropes as quick as I can." Kefira gave me a beautiful smile and I found myself taking note of her full sensual lips. Blinking I glanced over at the bar and then continued.

"Exactly what did Clancy have a chance to go over with you while I was gone?" I flagged down a waitress and ordered a Royalty Blend for myself and a sparkling water for our newest employee. She shifted in her seat and her dropped her voice.

"Actually he just gave me a quick run through about the day to day, or rather night to night operations of the bar and of course he was telling me about the bar itself. He also mentioned that you and Eric Northman owned the bar. Of course I've heard of Mr. Northman in New Orleans. Everyone talks about coming here to meet him." She seemed to realize she might have said too much and became quiet just then.

"I'm not surprised, my Master is one of a kind. But you don't need to concern yourself with him. I'm currently in charge of the bar's business while he takes care of other duties." She nodded and met my eyes again, smiling.

"Of course Ms. Ravenscroft whatever you say." I simply nodded and reached for the drink the waitress had brought. I took a quick sip and then stood.

"I will give you a tour of the club now and then we'll get you a uniform and you can start tonight." She stood gracefully and waited for my lead,

I motioned towards the locker room and waited for her to walk ahead of me. As she moved, I noticed she seemed to have a feline-like gracefulness of step which reminded me of one of the big cats. I assumed it was the Were in her genetics. The other Were I had met that was a tiger seemed to possess that same simple grace or suppleness of movement that Kefira displayed. I found myself very curious about her heritage.

As we entered the locker room I quickly slid back into my management role assigning her one and giving her a list of the rules and regulations which I always kept posted on the cork boards in the staff areas.

"Now we will go over to the gift shop at the front of the bar and I'll get you a couple of uniforms. We supply three, the rest you must purchase on your own." She nodded and followed me as I led her out of the area and headed towards the front of the club. She looked over her shoulder and pointed at the back hall towards the office area.

"Is that an employee lounge or area?" I stopped and turned towards her.

"That area is off limits. It's Eric private office and there is no reason to concern yourself with it." I quickly turned and started walking towards the gift shop. The last thing we needed was a nosy employee in the office area and to be honest, with all the attacks leveled at Sookie I was a bit on edge. My Master was finally truly happy and I was not going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that happiness. I sped to the gift shop and took out the uniforms I needed, handing them to the new employee as she walked through the doorway.

"Take these, go change and then report to Clancy for the rest of your shift. He will show you the time clock and do the rest of your training." I suddenly had more important things on my mind. I left the pretty redhead standing looking after me as I sped to the bar, giving Clancy orders for the rest of the training and then returned to the back hall knocking on the office door, quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

EPOV

"Little One," I gently ran my fingertips over Sookie's hair brushing it away from her beautiful upturned face. "we should contact Niall and ask him to come back for a discussion with _both_ of us this time." Before she could answer I sensed Pam outside the door before there was a quiet knock.

"Come in Pam." Sookie shifted off my lap and straightened her clothes as the door opened and my child walked through seeming somewhat subdued. I looked closely at her and noticed her usually perfect faced marred by furrows along her brow. I hastened to her side, gently taking her shoulders between my hands, looking into her face trying to see if I could glean some type of clue as to her distress.

"Pamela, is something wrong? I rubbed my hands gently along her upper arms, in an all too human gesture, waiting for her response. Pam's demeanor rapidly changed and her brow cleared as her typical "tough bitch" mask slid back into place.

"Nothing is wrong Master but you know how I hate training new employees." Her eyes didn't quite reach mine but she quickly extricated herself from of my arms and walked past me to the desk. I watched her closely but did not call her on her bs. She seemed to relax when I did not pursue the topic any further and turned towards Sookie smiling.

"Whatever the two of you have been up too seems to agree with you Sookie dear. You seem much more relaxed." Pam winked at her as my lover blushed. I glanced between the two most important women in my life and chuckled as I walked around Pam to my desk, taking my seat.

"Pamela quit teasing your mistress and give me a report about the new employee." I motioned Sookie over as I waited for my child's response. She sat on the edge of my desk and began sharing the details of our new staff member.

"I believe she will work out quite well. Kefira seems a bit desperate for a job which is always good and to be honest she has a self confidence that I think will serve her well. We will see. I will have to watch Clancy, he seems to be a bit enthralled by her." Pam rolled her eyes as I reached for Sookie and pulled her onto my lap. She tilted her head

and looked at us questioningly, which only distracted her train of thought for a brief moment.

There is something about her that I was curious about. She seems to have very much of a big cat aura about her. Something about the way she moves reminds me of the tiger we all know." Sookie sat up a little straighter and I felt her stiffen a bit. I gently rubbed her back sending assurance and love through our bond.

"Why do you mention this Pamela, do have some concern?" I casually reached over and stroke Sookie's arm never breaking eye contact with Pam.

"I'm not sure Master, I just know how rare Were-Tigers are and I thought it was curious that we would have one here at Fangtasia. However, rest assured, whatever the truth of her nature, I will be watching her very carefully." Pam's eyes darkened with intensity before she looked away and then just as before she slipped her _tough bitch_ mask back in place.

"Now what have you two lovebirds been up to while I've been working?" She smirked picking up her nail file from the desk before looking at us.

"Actually Pam we do have some news involving the Prince and we are hoping to set up another meeting with him tonight. It may include us buying some new real estate depending on his response." Sookie met Pam's eyes and smiled widely.

"And it might mean we will need Amelia's help which of course means you might get to spend more time with her." It was now her turn to do the smirking and she couldn't help but laugh as Pam suddenly became much more attentive.

"I thought you might like that." Sookie laughed and turned to me. "Eric, are you going to call Grandfather or am I?" I reached for the phone and handed it to her.

"Lover, let's keep him guessing a bit, see if he will come and meet with us as quickly as possible. We have much to do if he is agreeable." She dialed Niall's number. I could hear the quiet ring and when the call was answered even though the phone was pressed to Sookie's ear.

"Grandfather this is Sookie, Eric and I would like to talk to you as soon as possible. Yes it does have to do with your plans and our safety. Wonderful we will see you soon." Hanging up the phone she turned back towards me.

"He will be here within the hour so we better get ready. I don't think he's going to be easily won over." She turned to look at Pam and then back at me.

"I think we can tell her our plan now." Sookie's eyes locked with mine and I nodded

"Pamela we have an opportunity along with the Prince's help to assure Sookie's Safety." Smiling (in a somewhat cat-like manner herself) she stood and crossed to the sofa patting the cushion next to her as she sat down.

"Now this should prove interesting." Sookie joined her on the sofa while I watched the two from the desk.

PPOV

I sat back into the cushions of the sofa quite fascinated with the information Sookie was sharing. It seemed the Fae Prince was very shrewd indeed. I did notice a moment between Sookie and Eric in which it appeared as if she was hiding some information about these "Elite Guards" that would be involved, but Eric quickly joined the conversation and nothing more was said. He must have known I realized there was more to the story than Sookie was relating because he gave me a stern look and shook his head slightly. She hadn't even noticed his gesture but I recognized it for what it was. This was Eric's way of telling me to shut up and not ask any questions. I nodded slightly in agreement but my raised eyebrow let him know that we would be discussing it later. I stood as Sookie finished.

"This is all quite fascinating and to think they say vampires are sneaky, I believe you Fae may even have us beat." I winked at Sookie and stood. I did really like her and I had come to think of her as one of a few of the people I could trust and depend. She laughed at my comment, she seemed to laugh so easily these days. I didn't if it was Eric's doing, or her own, innate response to nervousness, I was certain Eric was aware of the truth.

"Well it is definitely a close second Pam and I'm not sure who schemes more, maybe it's a tie." She continued laughing as Eric joined her on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap. I shook my head rolling my eyes. It seemed as if my master couldn't help himself from needing to touch his bonded constantly. I stood crossing to the desk smiling slightly. I kept my back to them as I thought about how happy they were. I was genuinely happy for them if not a little envious. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mine and turned to them nonchalantly.

"Do I need to do anything to prepare for this meeting with the Prince?" I slipped back into my bored Pam routine leaning on the edge of the desk tending to my manicure. Sookie scooted off Eric's lap coming to stand next to me.

"Even though we just have a little time, I'd still like to have something to serve him, maybe I can go to the kitchen and see what " Sookie didn't even finish the sentence before Eric was by her side taking her arms in his hands.

"No, you are not going anywhere, Pam can find something or order something but you are not leaving this room." Eric's tone was firm if not a little irritated and both Sookie and I were a little surprised. She quickly recovered however and if looks could kill my master would have been truly dead on the spot. She pulled her arm out of his gentle grasp.

"Eric don't you dare get that tone with me, you are not my boss and if I want to go fix something for my grandfather then I'm going to go do that. I know it doesn't matter to you but I was brought up to show hospitality no matter what the situation and I'm not going to stop now. I wouldn't shame Gran like that." She crossed her arms across her ample bosom and glared at him. I grinned waiting for the fireworks.

"Sookie, we are not going to discuss this if I have to hold you on my lap the entire time you are not going anywhere without me and that is my final word." He crossed his arms and stood toe to toe with her. I had to bite my lip not to burst into laughter watching the two of them. It was better than any comedy I had ever seen. Unfortunately Sookie wasn't laughing. Her face became a bit more pink as she became angrier and before he knew it she was shoving his shoulder with her hand.

"Listen here buster I may be in love with you but you don't own me and that doesn't give you the right to boss me around like a servant or something!" She shoved his shoulder hard again but before she even react Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms swiftly picking her up. He regarded her with a look of deadly calm.

"Then lover you give me no choice but to carry you around and hold you in my lap. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." They glared at each other and the air was thick with emotion. I shook my head and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you two. You really need to learn to communicate better because as much as I love Dear Abby I can't be solving all your problems. Now there is an easy solution. Eric just go with Sookie to the kitchen and let her see if she can find what she needs. If she doesn't then we have the menu from the restaurant that serves high tea and I'm sure they can send something right over. Now I'm going to go to the bar and check on Kefira and Clancy you need to kiss and make up and get going before the prince gets here." Before either one of them could respond to my possibly inappropriate, but definitely correct observations I was out the door and headed back to the bar area curious as what I would find waiting for me.

EPOV

I started chuckling and shaking my head as my child left the room. I quickly stood Sookie back on her feet but kept my arms wound around her.

"Pam is right we are being foolish and I am sorry for being so overbearing and overreacting. You just have no idea how much I need to make sure you are safe and the only way I know this will happen is if I am with you. The thought of something happening to you ..." I did not finish my sentence because I could not. The thought of Sookie not being in my life left me reeling. I honestly did not know what I would do if something happened to her. I dropped my arms and started to turn away suddenly feeling very vulnerable - a feeling I was not accustomed. Sookie's small hands grabbed mine before I could step away.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry I didn't even think about why you might be saying what you did. I just reacted. I should have thought before I opened my big mouth." She let go of one of my hands to caress my cheek gently with hers. "Forgive me?" I looked down into her upturned face and lost myself in her bright blue eyes. I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

"It is I who should be apologizing not you Little One. I overreacted and should have been more understanding. I will try and not let this occur again." She stood on her tiptoes and pulled my head down to hers. She kissed me, whispering softly against my lips.

"Silly vampire, I'm not going anywhere it looks like you are stuck with me for a long time." Her eyes sparkled as they met mine and she pulled me into her embrace I thought to myself that forever was not even going to be long enough. It was quite a few minutes later before either of us thought of anything else, but unfortunately we were brought back to the present by the ringing of Sookie's cell phone. She slid out of my embrace and answered the call.

"Hello Grandfather yes we'll be here for awhile. I'm not sure let me ask Eric real quick." She turned towards me placing her hand over the speaker.

"My Grandfather would like to know if he can make the meeting a little later. He wanted to know what time we were leaving tonight and how late he could meet with us." I crossed to my desk sitting down and picking up some papers.

"Tell the Prince we can accommodate whatever time he needs to meet us. If it gets too late we can stay at one of my homes here in Shreveport." She nodded and relayed the information to Niall then walked over and stood in front of me.

"He'll be here in a about 2 hours or so which actually works out better because it gives me a little more time to get some refreshments together to serve." She held out her hand towards me.

"Can we go and see what the kitchen has now so I have time to put together something nice?" She smiled down at me as she waited. Standing I took her offered hand and pulled her towards the door grinning over my shoulder.

"Come on Little One we do not want you being seen as a bad hostess now do we." Winking at her I pulled her to my side winding my arm around her waist as we walked through the door. The club was quite busy as we walked to the kitchen and I glanced around trying to get a look at the new bartender Pam had mentioned. I noticed a comely redhead behind the bar with Clancy and nodded to him which must have drawn the attention of the new employee because she turned towards us. She smiled tentatively and then turned to a customer who was trying to get her attention. We continued crossing the club floor and I held the swinging kitchen door as Sookie walked to the refrigerator looking back over her shoulder.

"Was that the new bartender? She's very pretty." I smiled and shrugged.

"Yes and I suppose she's comely enough. However, I find my taste runs more towards curvaceous blondes especially a certain telepathic one." Grinning, I sped to her side my arms caging her against the refrigerator door. She laughed and her eyes met mine full of mischief.

"Oh really, well I'm not sure if that's enough information maybe if you describe her a little more I might be able to help you out." She was trying not to laugh but a giggle escaped and I chuckled quietly but raised my brow playing along.

"She is beautiful, has a body that is luscious and full. She is also very smart and has a heart that makes her foolishly kind and caring. What can I say I am mesmerized." She had quit laughing, blushing slightly as I reached down and stroked her cheek then bent my head kissing her softly. Sookie sighed and met my eyes.

"I'm sure she knows how lucky she is." Reaching up she brushed my hair off my forehead then placed her small hand lightly on my cheek. I leaned into her palm rubbing my face against the softness.

"It is I who is the lucky one." I gently took her palm in my hands and kissed the center as my eyes locked on hers. We stood lost in the moment until a crash from the other side of the kitchen interrupted the moment. I stood to my full height as Sookie stood on her tiptoes to give me a light kiss sighing.

"I guess I need to get in gear and find something to serve or I won't be ready when Grandfather gets here. Now where do I start?" She looked around puzzled. I called one of the cooks over and stood watching as he listened and tried to assist Sookie. It was soon obvious she was not pleased with what the kitchen had to offer.

"Eric, there's nothing here I can serve to Grandfather. All this stuff is just bar food. Now what?" She was frowning and I could feel her angst through our bond. I leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"We will go talk to Pam, she had a few suggestions." I took her hand and led her back out into the club. Glancing around I spotted my child talking with the new bartender and I headed toward the bar. They both turned towards us as we reached counter.

"Pamela, Sookie is in need of your assistance." She met my eyes acknowledging my comment then regarded my bonded.

"I'm assuming you didn't find what you needed in the kitchen." Pam sat down on a stool and Sookie joined her.

"No there's nothing in there but hot wings, nachos and not much else. We're really going to have to get this kitchen straightened out once everything calms down." I surveyed the club as my two women conversed. I scrutinized the new bartender who seemed a bit too interested in their conversation for my liking. I moved around the bar putting myself between her and my females.

"I understand you are my new employee. I am Eric Northman and if you do your job and mind your own business you will do well here." I noticed she straightened her shoulders and I thought I saw a flash of irritation in her eyes before she looked down. Despite that anomaly though, her body posture and attitude seemed very compliant. She looked at me docilely.

"Yes of course Mr. Northman I really appreciate the chance to work here and I'll do my best I promise and you won't have any reason to worry about me. I just want to do a good job, and that's it. I don't believe in mixing business and pleasure." The words tumbled from her mouth in a peculiar fashion and I noticed Pam turn towards her and raised a brow. I simply nodded noting the interchange.

"Very good then." I walked back to Sookie's side and placed a possessive arm around her waist.

"Ladies let us all continue this conversation in the office." Pam turned towards me with questioning eyes but knew better to say anything.

"Of course Eric." Standing she walked to the office with Sookie and I trailing behind her. We walked quickly into the office and Pam shut the door behind us questioning me with her gaze and then her words.

"I can't imagine why our conversation needed to be secret but you have my curiosity peaked." She walked to the edge of the desk , picking up her always present nail file. I crossed to my chair and Sookie joined me sitting herself on the arm.

"I am not quite sure but for some reason the new bartender seemed a little too curious about your conversation and since she is new and we do not know who we can trust I'm just being very circumspect." I picked up Sookie's hand rubbing her palm lightly with my thumb. My child's eyes narrowed as she watched us and she growled softly.

"Eric sometimes you forget who you are talking to, but I will watch Kefira closer. She is quite beautiful but it will still be a tiresome task. The things I put myself through for the two of you." Her fangs had slipped down and she smirked in our direction. Sookie started laughing and shaking her head as I just sighed heavily.

"Pam you always know how to make me smile." Still laughing Sookie continued. "But I guess we need to get this stuff all ordered so we won't keep Grandfather waiting." Pam nodded and soon the two females were sitting together strategizing over hostessing duties. Within a very short time they seemed to have everything taken care of and the order had been called in for delivery. My Bonded seemed especially happy which of course pleased me.

"Lover, it seems like you are pleased with the arrangements." I watched her as she crossed back over to lean on the desk in front of me.

"Pam is just a genius she could actually open a catering service I think if she wanted to. These places we ordered from will bring everything we need including the setup. It will look very good for both of us and Grandfather will be pleased I think with the trouble we went through. After all I can't have an important man like you looking like he has no manners." She laughed teasingly and bent down whispering in my ear.

"I want you to look good and I want to do you proud." I turned my head cupping her face with both my hands.

"I am always proud of you Little One and one of the reasons I love you is the way you care for those you love." I pulled her down and kissed her softly. The kiss did not last long as Pam mumbled something to herself and when I sat up I saw her sigh deeply.

"You two are just about too sweet to stand. I'll be glad when this is all over and you too can get a little pillow time." My fangs flashed as Sookie's face turned a bright pink.

"Pamela, that is enough! I have half a mind to punish you for that insolent comment." Sookie rubbed her tiny hand along my bicep trying to calm me.

"Go tend to the bar and wait for the delivery." My voice was calm but tinged with coldness as I faced her it was one thing to be familiar, it was quite another to be overly familiar. I understood that circumstances had changed, what with the bonding, and Sookie's necessary closeness to me, but there had to be boundaries set. Pam needed to know there were lines she could not cross. She gave me a deferential dip of her head then sped back into the bar shutting the door behind her. I stood up pacing, and ran my hands through my hair. Sookie just watched me with a small frown across her forehead but she did not say anything. Finally, I crossed to stand in front of her taking her hands in mine.

"Lover, I know I probably overreacted but it's very difficult to talk about our intimacy with anyone. I still have not changed my mind about waiting until you are safe to make you fully mine, but it does not mean that I do not think about it every damn minute of my undead night. The last thing I need is for Pam to start nagging me about it." I stood in front of her waiting. She immediately wrapped her strong yet delicate arms around my waist and pulled me to her in a tight hug burying her face in my chest.

"Honey, I know it's difficult on you it is on me too so I get why you're so upset." Sookie pulled me down nuzzling her face into my neck. She hugged me tightly and love thrummed through her side of our bound reaching out and folding it's warmth around me. I clasped her to me pulling her body tightly against my own.

"Little One, I am resolved in my decision and even though I am quite skilled at controlling my passions and emotions it is very fulfilling to feel so much love and support from you. It is one of the traits which endear you to others." I caressed her hair gently, running my fingers through the silky strands before bending down kissing her on the neck where her pulse throbbed. I could feel her life force pumping and at times I could have sworn I smelled the wonderful aroma which was as much a part of her as her feisty temperament. I kissed her neck once again before gently loosening my hold.

"I believe the caterers will be here soon and we should start getting ready for Niall's visit. Knowing that crafty fae I could see him showing up early to give himself the upper hand. He dislikes not controlling a situation as much as I do." She nodded and stepped out of my embrace looking around the office.

"I would like to move a little of the furniture if it's ok with you?" I smiled in agreement.

"Of course Lover, just tell me what needs moved." She explained her idea and I lifted a moved a few pieces of furniture to create a dining area that seemed to please her.

"This will be perfect, we can set the table and chairs up and have plenty of room to set a side table up for the food." Her smile was bright as she came over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Honey for doing all this. I know you wouldn't have worried about any of it but you did for me and that means a lot me." She smiled again broadly and I thought to myself if I could see her with a smile so bright all the time, I would do whatever necessary to make it a daily part of her lovely features. I simply nodded returning her smile and walked to the door.

"I believe the caterers maybe here. I opened the door to find Pam standing with a couple of our waiters.

"The delivery is here but I thought we would just have them drop everything out front and our staff could bring it back it. I didn't want to have strangers running around the office." My child turned and gave orders to the staff promptly setting them about their tasks.

"Very good Pam I appreciate your care in keeping this area safe and protected for Sookie." She simply nodded and crossed to the open area glancing at Sookie.

"This is a perfect place to set up and it should only take a few minutes before we have everything in place. Dear Abby says it's a hostesses duty to provide for her guests and Sookie you have very good manners in this area thanks to your grandmother. " She smiled as Sookie blushed.

"Well Pam that's the nicest thing you've said to me I think." She stood grinning as the two staff members started carrying in the the items from the caterers. They set up the furniture then Pam dismissed them as she and Sookie finished with the preparations. They had just finished when Sookie's phone rang. She picked it up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello Grandfather, Yes that is fine it actually works out great for us too. Ok we will see you in a few minutes." She put the phone back in her bag and smiled at me.

"You were right, Grandfather is going to be early he will be here in less than 15 minutes. I'm going to go clean up a little before he gets here." Grabbing her bag she headed into the private bathroom I smiled to myself and then glanced over at Pam.

"I want you to be here during part of this meeting but perhaps we should let Niall get used to the ideas we have before you join us. Sookie can play hostess and certainly it will relax him a bit before our discussion." Pam agreed as she walked around the tables making sure everything was in place.

"And Pamela, thank you for helping Sookie with this. I know it is something we normally would not have troubled with, but you know how she is about her southern manners. I appreciate your assistance and making it this easier for her." I pulled her into my arms kissing the top of her head. She simply nodded and returned my hug before slipping out of the room and I watched her smiling to myself. My child was one of the most complicated females I had met. I was still smiling as Sookie returned from the other room. I could tell she had brushed her hair and re-applied her make up. I took her hands in mine leading her to the table and chairs.

"You look lovely." I kissed her forehead and pulled a chair out for her to be seated. She started to reply when we both heard a *pop* and glanced over towards the door as Niall appeared.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Wind in Her Sails

SPOV

I had just sat down with Eric being as attentive as always when my grandfather popped into the room. I jumped up ready to play the southern hostess. Walking over I gave him a huge smile as he embraced me in a fatherly hug.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it tonight." I returned his hug and then taking his hand I led him to the table.

"Of course Granddaughter, I will always find time for you and it is especially important at this juncture that everyone works together to insure your safety. I am confident we all only want what is best for you." He looked pointedly at Eric and I felt a tinge of anger among other emotions surge in the bond, but as I watched him, Eric didn't betray any of the emotion I had felt. I caught his eyes with mine and sent as much love as I could. I continued leading my grandfather to the chairs and table we had set up.

"I know I'm a lucky girl to have all of you so worried about me and I know I'm in safe hands." I beamed winking at Eric trying to soothe him. His eyes lit up for a moment and then he returned my smile as he gathered himself and addressed grandfather.

"Niall, thank you for coming so quickly." Grandfather acknowledged Eric's comment with a slight dip of his head. I looked between the two of them continuing to grin as I thought about how lucky I really was to have such strong men to protect and love me. I turned back to my grandfather and gestured at the table.

"Please have a seat Grandfather, I have put a few things together so we can have a bit of refreshments while we all talk." He looked pleased as he surveyed the food and table.

"You are a wonderful hostess my dear. Your grandmother would be very proud of you." The complement hit home and it reminded me how much I missed Gran, I blinked trying to keep my eyes from watering.

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, thank you Grandfather." I turned away from him to compose myself a little, reaching for the drink tray. Taking a steadying breath I continued offering my grandfather some mint iced tea and then placed a few more bowls of food around the table so he could serve himself. I handed Eric a Royalty Blend, the glass a little fogged from it's warm contents, and I poured myself a glass of the mint tea. I sat down in the chair Eric was holding for me and tilting my head back I looked up at him as I felt the brush of his fingertips against my back. His eyes twinkled as he slid into the chair next to me taking my hand in his. I'm not sure what Niall was thinking, but I could have sworn I saw a slight smile grace his lips before he busied himself filling his plate with some of the wonderful smelling dishes the caterers had delivered.

I helped myself to a few things but I was pretty nervous with the whole situation and wasn't really in the mood to eat. I was just hoping the food would help everyone relax a bit more, it was what Gran always did when situations were uncomfortable; serve food and drinks. I watched as grandfather started eating and when I saw his satisfied look I was glad I had gone to all the trouble setting it up. I relaxed and took a bite of a scrumptious looking mini pastry I had on my plate. My eyes closed in delight. They were quite delicious and I sighed in delight and glanced over at Grandfather as he nodded his approval.

"This is quite good and much appreciated. With my schedule lately I have not had much time for eating much less enjoy a wonderful meal with family." I must have grinned from ear to ear because Eric chuckled quietly as he sat watching me.

"Niall, as you know Sookie takes her southern manners very seriously and she was adamant about preparing something appropriate for you. You can tell from her beautiful countenance you have made her quite proud as she should be." Eric bent his head towards mine and kissed my temple. I felt myself blushing.

"It was really nothing, but thank you Honey for the compliment and Grandfather I'm happy I could do something to make your day better. It's the least I could do considering everything going on." And without meaning to I inadvertently pointed out the elephant in the room. Niall wiped his hands with the linen napkin and moved his chair a bit back from the table.

"Ah yes, down to the crux of the matter and why you have called me tonight." He glanced at me and then over at Eric. Taking a deep breath I jumped into the deep end.

"Grandfather, I wanted to talk to you about the conversation we had previously. You may not like everything I have to say but please stay and listen to me before you make your mind up." Niall seemed to sit up straighter and amazingly he somehow became more _princely_, more intimidating. This might be harder than I thought but I plowed on.

"I need you to understand a few things before we have any further discussion." I glanced at Eric for support then continued.

"Eric is my present and my future. When this whole chaotic mess is over we are going to build a life together, I guess in a lot of ways we already have, as much as we can. But he is just not a passing fling. He is going to be a part of my life for a very long time and after all the mistakes I've made the one thing I've learned is we have to trust each other. This means I won't be keeping any secrets from him, nor he from me. Even you are going to have to trust that I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I can tell him anything and he will honor and keep my confidence.

It doesn't matter if it concerns vampires or the fae. We have learned our lessons about not trusting each other, and it just about cost us our relationship. I won't do it again not even for you Grandfather. Eric is and will be my first priority and the one who I will trust more than anyone else." I was out of breath and slightly trembling as I reached for my glass of tea afraid to meet my grandfather's gaze after my little declaration. I took a quick drink and then lifted my eyes to his. He was sitting very still his eyes narrowed slightly, but I also thought he was trying not to look pleased - maybe even keeping himself from smiling. I took another deep breath as I looked at Eric who was holding my hand between both of his. I grinned as I realized I hadn't even felt his other hand cover mine, being so caught up in getting out my speech. I looked between the two of them and finally Eric locked eyes with my grandfather.

"Niall, you have my word as a Viking that I will tell no one of the Elite Forces nor will I do anything to compromise them unless it would be to save Sookie, and I can not imagine a situation arising of that manner. Let me reiterate what she has said. We are bonded, and when these rogue fae are caught and she is safe, we will begin our lives together. She is and will be my only mate for as long as I am undead. I will not allow anyone or anything to come between us ever again. Her happiness and welfare stand at the forefront of every choice I make. She is my first priority in all things. That said I hope you will be supportive and listen to the plan we have devised." Standing he rested his hands on my shoulders waiting for a response. Finally Grandfather cleared his throat nodding.

"I had thought this would be the case and I know you to be a man of your word Viking so I accept your vow and I will support your mating. It is quite unusual but I believe it is truly a fated union and who am I to stand in the way of the gods." I looked at my grandfather my mouth falling open in shock, though that unladylike pose lasted only for a moment. Before I had time to think about my actions I launched myself into his arms squealing in delight. It must have shocked both of them because it took a full minute before they were laughing at my antics. Niall had caught me as I landed in his arms, embracing me tightly and I could see my vampire chuckling and shaking his head as I continued the hug. Finally with a final squeeze grandfather moved me back to my chair and then addressed Eric.

"Obviously my granddaughter is happy with my support what about you Northman?" He moved to the other side of the table watching closely as Eric approached him extending his hand.

"I am quite pleased with this alliance, and will call you ally from this date forward." Niall nodded taking Eric's hand and clasping it with both of his. I was so happy I couldn't help but shed a few tears. My Viking glanced over at me frowning when he saw me crying. I shook my head wiping my face quickly.

"I'm fine just a few happy tears." I offered as means of explanation, I was certain he could feel my relief from through our bond, though it didn't stop him from rushing to my side and folding me into his arms. I snuggled into his embrace sighing.

"I'm really okay Honey, I'm just so happy that two of my favorite men have worked out their differences. He bent down kissing me softly and then glanced at grandfather.

"Little One, it is because we both love a very special woman and it seems will do almost anything to keep her safe and happy." Eric's eyes locked with Niall's.

"Your Viking is very astute Granddaughter. Now I think before it becomes too late I would like to hear about this plan of yours." He returned to his seat as did Eric and I.

EPOV

I closed the gap between our chairs pulling Sookie closely to my side as I wrapped my arm around her back. I was surprised at how easy this meeting seemed to be going, but I really had no reason to be. Nothing should catch me unaware when it came to my beautiful mate. It just demonstrated to me once again how truly special and unique she was. I was also very humbled by the declaration she had made to her grandfather but I knew I would have to wait to reflect on it later, otherwise Niall would be here until daybreak. Pushing all other thoughts aside I started expounding about our idea.

"Sookie and I have discussed your plan at length and I am concerned about using one of your estates since we are not sure who is your enemy. I do like the idea of the Elite Guard especially during the daytime hours when I am incapacitated. Instead of using your estate I would purchase a new home and we would like you to station the Elite Guard there. Once these traitors have been found and she is safe I will sell the estate and of course you will remove the special guard. I believe that is less compromising for both of us and your guard as well." I had been holding my lover's hand and continued to do so reaching up stroking her palm with my thumb as I waited for Niall's response. He seemed pensive but his tone was encouraging as he responded.

"It is actually a very good proposal, it offers you a place of rest that will only be known by the Elite Guards all of whom are above reproach, but I will hand pick the ones to serve you both. It also does not compromise any of my homes. It will work very well indeed." Niall stood smiling and once again my lover rushed into his arms embracing him. I do not believe the Prince had been embraced so many times in one day. I smiled shaking my head as I met his glance over the top of Sookie's. He simply nodded and then took a step back from her.

"Granddaughter, Northman, I need to start choosing your guard at once. How long do you think it will be before you have found a residence?" Niall stood with an arm around Sookie's shoulders as he prepared to leave.

"I am working on it as we speak so it should only be a day or …" Suddenly there was a noise outside my office door and I heard Pam's voice. I growled flying to the door as Niall grabbed Sookie and shoved her behind him a sword appearing in his hands.

POV

I had just come back from arguing with our so called cook when I happened to see the new girl, Kefira, heading towards the office. I glanced at the bar wondering what Clancy was doing and why he was not following my instructions. I found him dealing with one of our suppliers which didn't explain what Kefira was up to but I was about to find out. I flashed to her side just as she started to open the office door. My fangs slid into place as I grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her a few feet away.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing you sneaky little bitch." I pulled her again this time almost knocking her off her feet but she quickly recovered and I felt her strength resististing my movements. I raised a brow surprised that she was so strong, but continued holding onto her tightly impeding her path towards the office. As she turned I saw a spark of emotions in the look she gave me before she suddenly became very compliant and her eyes took on a look of fear. I almost wondered if it were feigned.

"You didn't answer me, what are you doing back here?" I tugged her further away from the office.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ravenscroft I was just bringing this bag the cater forgot to Mr. Northman. I overheard he was having an important meeting and I thought he might need it. Clancy was busy with the supplier and you were in the kitchen so I thought I'd show a little initiative. I was just trying to be helpful." She seemed to cower as I glared at her and it was at that exact moment the office door swung opened revealing a very aggressive and angry Eric glaring at us.

"Pamela what is the meaning of this interruption? You know I have an important meeting taking place." Eric stood in the doorway blocking it from view as I pulled the girl further away.

"I'm not sure but it seems like our new little _helper_ here seemed to think you might need these things the cater forgot and she took it upon herself to bring them to your office." My voice was thick with sarcasm as my eyes raked over her and apparently she felt the need at this moment to make her situation worse. She pulled away from me and turned towards Eric.

"I'm sorry Mr. Northman I was just trying to be helpful it …" Eric interrupted her as he took a step toward her growling his fangs very evident.

"Pamela take this woman out of here before I do something I will regret and deal with this situation, NOW!" I knew better than to say a word and just nodded in agreement, grabbing Kefira's arm pulling her towards the back entrance of the club. I drug her out the back door flinging her arm from my grasp.

"I don't know if you are really this incredibly stupid and foolish or if you have a death wish. But I told you no one was to go to the office area and yet you took it upon yourself to disobey me. I don't have time for employees who won't do what they are told. I will have Clancy bring your things to your car, you are fired and if you value your life don't come back." I started to turn and go back into the club when I heard a muffled sound. I glanced back to find Kefira on her knees crying and rocking back and forth. I blinked a few times startled to see such a strong reaction. Rolling my eyes I sighed knowing I would probably regret what I was about to do.

"Why are you so upset? This isn't that great a job and I'm sure someone with your _talents _will find something else very quickly. You need to just get up and go on about your evening. Really I thought you Weres were stronger than this." I folded my arms across my chest studying my nails as I waited for her to get up and leave. She stood slowly, wiping her tears and then stood in front of me wearing a desperate looking expression.

"Ms. Ravenscroft I will do whatever I need to fix this. Please just don't fire me. I really need this job and I will prove myself to you just give me a chance. I can be a fiercely loyal and protective person to have around. Just give me one more chance I really was just trying to be helpful. Please ." I met her emerald green eyes feeling a strange pull and for a moment I almost felt as if I could lose myself in their lovely depths. I blinked a few times and took a step back. I wasn't sure why but suddenly I felt the need to rethink my earlier decision.

"Alright, I'll give you another chance but that's it. Take tonight off and be ready tomorrow evening because you are going to do just what you said, prove yourself." I turned on my heel and walked back in. I started towards the front of the club but then stopped shaking my head slightly confused. I wasn't quite sure why I had offered that little Were bitch another chance in fact I didn't even remember very much of the conversation. Frowning I headed back towards the bar, I was definitely going to have to get some downtime from this damn club and find someone to have a little fun with because it was taking it's toll even on me. I continue to the bar thinking of the past few moments and a certain redheaded Were. I was going to watch her much more closely starting tonight. I walked up to Clancy formulating a plan.

EPOV

I slammed the office door willing myself to calm down as I approached Niall and Sookie. I willed my fangs to retract before I reached out for my bonded. I pulled her from behind Niall taking her into my embrace and holding her tightly. She laid her head on my chest for a moment before she pulled back a few inches. Niall just stood looking from us to the door.

"Eric, what's wrong what was all that about?" She ran her hands up and down my back sending soothing thoughts to me. I hugged her tightly once more then straightened as I met Niall's look over her head.

"I apologize it was just an overzealous employee trying to be helpful of all things but as you can imagine I am on high alert and I do not take any chances." Niall scrutinized me for a moment then bowed his head slightly in agreement

"I understand Northman but who was that employee, there is something about her that seems familiar. Her voice seemed to spark something in my memory. Of course like you I was on high alert also so perhaps in our protection of my lovely granddaughter we are both being a bit too protective and over zealous. However with the situation as it is I would that we both err on the side of caution than be caught unawares." Niall walked over to us as he sheathed his sword.

"I have had her checked out by Gabriella's agency and she has passed all the background checks, but my child is doing some extra work checking on her shall we say more _personally. _If there is anything amiss Pam will find it." I loosened my embrace as Niall stepped forward taking Sookie's hands in his own.

"Granddaughter, thank you for a lovely meal and for letting me help you and your mate. I am sure between he and I we will discover who these traitors are very soon so the two of you can start your life together. Northman, as soon as you have purchased a home I will put the guard in place. I will be waiting to hear from you." He pulled Sookie into his arms kissing her on each cheek and then stepping quickly from her disappeared. She giggled as she turned back towards me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Grandfather sure knows how to make an exit and and entrance for that matter doesn't he." She snuggled into my chest as I tightened my arms around her.

"That he does Little One, that he does." I nuzzled my face into her hair for a moment before I straightened to my full height.

"I think we have both had a very long and productive day but we have both earned some time to ourselves. I am going to tell Pam we are leaving and then I have a surprise for you." I grinned down into her upturned face placing a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled once more pressing her body against mine.

"That sounds wonderful to me Honey, I"m ready to go home and relax." She stepped out of the circle of my arms and went over to the closet to gather her things. I called Pam to the office informed her of my plans and told her I would be calling later for an update about the meeting. I needed to have her start searching in earnest for property which would meet my needs. I also wanted to discuss the situation with the new bartender. It was just a few minutes later before Sookie and I were stepping out the back door. She started to walk towards my car but I pulled her back into my arms.

"Lover, it is such a lovely night I thought we would forgo modern transportation and I could share one of my favorite things about being a vampire with you." I pulled my bonded towards me wrapping her tightly in my embrace and then soared up into the night sky.

AN-This next chapter is going to be total romance how could it not be, a beautiful night, a magical flight and a couple who have come to love and adore each other. A romantic couldn't ask for much more. Thanks for the support, favs and reviews! Char


End file.
